something so tender
by onetimewriter
Summary: Meeting Hermione completes Draco for the first time ever. they are married and everything seems so perfect. love however demand immolation. Hermione are forced to leave draco for the best. Leaving these two souls suffer endlessly longing for each other.
1. remember me

I do not own any character or Harry potter stories. I just own the plot.

Do enjoy.

...

Have you ever had a perfect life?

It was perfect enough you thought as if nobody can touch you?

I did.

I'm living a life like those in the movies which had a happy ending.

But, reality is not as beautiful as in the movies….

.

.

.

'_Draco, stop it! It tickles!', Hermione said as he nibble her ears hugging her from behind_

'_oh, come on. I miss you'._

'_oh, don't be a baby, you just gone for two days!'._

'_two days are dreadful enough without you baby.' He trailed a kisses through her jawline making her laugh. He loves her laugh. There something about it that makes his heart skipped a beat. Her laugh make he felt … happy. Something he rarely felt until he meet her._

_They've been married at an early age of 19. After graduation at Hogwarts, he asked her for a date. She still remembered that day, his hand are trembling, his face flushed with embarrassment and anger. Of course he is mad. Asking a mudblood out for a date? It is a disgraceful thing to do for a pure blood, especially this particular pure blood. He spend 6 years, hating her, calling her names, resenting her. _

_Of course he still hated her the day he asked her out. It was all a bet. 'damned you Zabini! I get you for asking me to do this!', however, his Slytherin pride won't let him to lost the bet. With a clenched teeth, he asked her out, in front of everyone that watched with surprised that the Slytherin Prince asking an enemy for a date. "Granger! Come out with me to Hogsmeade this evening!", he watched her frowned face turns into pure shocked then into a flushed face of a school girl. 'tsk, I guess she had a feeling for me', he tought as she stutteredly agreed._

_Little that he knows at that moment, it changed his life forever. _

_He was fallen deep. Too deep. He had loved her. Her smiles, her laugh, her mad flushed face, her brilliant words of advice, her argument with him, the way she look after he kissed her. Everything about her. She was strong yet vulnerable. She perfected him in every way. Yes, he fallen for her too deep. deep enough to make him drowned without her, deep enough to make him abandoned his family, betrayed the promise to become a death eater. All for her. Because of her, he felt simply happy. And yet because of her, he is now broken._

…

Draco Malfoy woke up in the middle of the night with a difficulty to breath properly. It has been 6 years since he can sleep properly. Every night he dreamt about her. since the day she left him, he can't sleep properly and woke up every middle of the night with a difficulty to breath. He missed her. not one second he ever stopped thinking about her. the pain that he felt every single second are making him dying slowly inside. The pain is too much. "Hermione", he whispered.

…

"honey, eat your cereal fast, mommy need to go to work early today, mommy had a meeting", said the golden brown haired woman.

" wait mom, let me finished this breakfast first, I might get indigestion because of you, you know", reply the pele blonde haired boy.

" you really know how to talked back huh, young man,".

" I learn from the best mom,".

Hermione Granger was busy washing the dishes while waiting for her son to finished his breakfast. he loves to take a long breakfast. he said he need to savored the food piece by piece. 'What a drama prince', she thought. At age of 25 years old, she leads a successful life of a working woman as an director of a huge catering bussiness. Living at suite apartment with her son, Yes, her son, Alexander Draco Granger. As much as she refused to admit, he has his father eyes, hair, nose and lips. Everything about him reminded her of him. The way he sleeps, smile, and the looks on his face every time he is happy about something. Suddenly she felt a heavy feeling on her chest. She clenched her chest, suddenly felt a sharp pain.

"mom, are you okay?",

She shocked. Quickly taking a deep breath tossing all the thought away , "yes dear, I am fine. Just a little tired I guessed,"

"tired? How can you become tired at this early morning?" the little boy smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes to his cynical comment. Alex had always been like that. A 'drama prince' she called him. Always overly protective to his mommy, overly dramatic, and undeniably charming for a five year old beautiful boy.

" come on then, you don't want to be late at your first day of kindergarden," said Hermione in a sing song tone.

They went down to the parking lot of the suite apartment, clicking a button that make one black BMW car make a 'beeping' sound. Entering the car, Hermione drove off to send Alex to his first day of kindergarden.

Hermione granger is a wizard. Former student of Hogwards School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Friend of 'the boys who lived', Harry potter and Ronald Weasley. With an excellent result as an honorable student, she had guaranteed her placed to work at the ministry. However, she choosed to live in a muggle world. Living in New York, she lived a perfectly wonderful life. Of course his son knows who she is. His son however, does not show any sign of performing magic yet. She doesn't worry about it though, because children usually perform any magical ability at age of 7 to 10 years old. Her son is only five.

7 years ago, the golden trio of Harry, Ron and her had managed to destroy Lord Voldermort and all the remaining hocruxes. Most of the death eaters that survive the war, had been sentenced a life of prison in Azkaban. The malfroy couple however is forgiven because of Narcissa Malfroy act that helped Harry Potter, telling Voldermort and all the death eaters he's dead when she was asked to checked on Harry pulse after the _avada kedavra_ curse upon Harry. That however, still does not mean that they had forget all their pureblood arrogance and pride. The Malfroy's still look at her as she is a filthy insect that should be crushed with no second thought. Their view of her never changed except for their son.

….

'sir, your father wished to see you in his office', said a woman voice through Draco Malfoy's office door.

He shrugged. _'what does he want now'_, he thought.

His office as a vice president of Malfoy's Corporation was huge. With a large window surrounding the half of the room. He got the perfect view of the city. The room was decorated with green, silver and black decoration. His favorite colour and his Slytherin pride. His father had loose his job as a governer of Hogwarts. After becoming a death eater, his family seem to be paying the smallest amount of punishment. Losing a job at the ministry however does not affected Lucius Malfoy at all. Malfoy's Corporation has a lot of assets and investment. The Malfoy managed to live a well, wealthy life.

He walked to his father office with a lazy mood.

_Knock knock _

"ah, come in Draco," His father deep silky voice said.

" what do you want father?" he asked with a matured tone yet with a lazy expression.

" what, now a father can't asked his son to see him?", Lucius Malfoy asked cynically shocked,"you see Draco, Ergo had told me that you had a difficulity sleeping every night. he said you waking up every middle of the night and not been able to sleep back". He continued, "you see, as a president of this company and as your father, I do not want your personal feeling to affect your job, especially you are the heir of all this," Lucius said with an open arm.

'curse the house elf! ' Draco thought. "well father," he started, "since when you worried about my personal feeling?" he spat.

"this is not about the mudblood I supposed," Lucius said with a calm tone.

"what if this is about her?" Draco replied with feeling annoyed.

" we talked about this, Draco. That mudblood had been nothing but trouble and a threat to our pureblood line. Look what she had spelled you! You just like a sick love dog! I cannot ..",

" cannot what father?" Draco cut his father, " she is nothing but a gift to me. For once I feel complete. I feel happy. I feel loved. Something you never able to give!", he spat.

" what nonsense? I gave you everything from the best, you ungrateful child!", shout Lucius with rage.

" no father, all that you gave me is not because you loved me, it is because to show everyone how powerful and rich you are! I love her father. And I will always will. No gift from you can changed how I feel about her," Draco said leaving his father dumbfounded.

Lucius massage his temple, feeling crestfallen towards his son. His son that he loves above all.

Draco leave his father office without letting his father speak another word. He then apparated to the place of a one person that is willing to share his joy and pain. _'Zabini'._


	2. you are beautiful

The morning is usual as every morning. The smell of coffee filled the room. Hermione eyes glued to the screen checking the proposal of an upcoming project of the company. A grand wedding of a couple of Hollywood superstar. Hermione took a sip of her coffee. For a successful honored student of Hogwarts, Hermione shocked herself as well for choosing to live in muggle world, working for a muggle, especially her job as an owner of successful catering company! She smiled at her twist of faith. She always thought she will one day become a professor at wizarding Academy or someone important in ministry. But she is not. Instead, she choose a career as a business woman in muggle world.

She love her job. She felt content everytime she held a successful event, a party, or a ceremony, especially a wedding ceremony. She felt she helped people achieved their happiness. That is enough for her, even though she herself are not able to achieved such happiness. Being a perfectionist, intelligent, and a tough person she is, in 2 years in this field, she had become a renowned business woman of a White Rose Corporation. Everyone loves to come to her. she held the most beautiful event ever.

" Mrs Granger, I need to speak to you about our Hollywood wedding," said a woman with a smile.

Hermione look at the woman with a smile, "sure Luna, come in. and stop with the MRS. You know I am not married"

" sure, but the thought of you having a 5 years old son makes me want to called you that. You know, maybe one day, it'll come true. It is my prayer for you," she said dreamily.

Hermione smiled at her friend. Luna Lovegood. The only wizard she knew in New York. Luna wanted to work for her 3 years ago

"_oh, so here you are Hermione. I always wonder where had you been," said the blonde woman dreamily._

"_Luna! What are you doing here?" asked Hermione shocked at her old friend present._

"_I travelled the world you was then one day I realized, I have no more money, then I encounter this muggle couple that talk about how good White Rose Corporation is, so I thought, maybe it is a good place to worked too. I guess I stand corrected," she said with a smile mesmerizing Hermione with her deep blue eyes._

Sure Hermione took her in and give her a job as her executive assistant. Luna did a great job helping her together too built the corporation. They had become a great friend ever since, sharing each other joy and pain. Lending each other a shoulder to cried on.

" I thought we should use white theme with a touch of pale pink for the reception party Hermione. I talked to the bride, she said it all up to us. She does trust us enough to give all the thinking to us," Luna suggest.

" or lazy enough to not think at all about her wedding," Hermione said with a giggle. Hermione look at the colour scheme , " I think the theme you are choosing is perfect Luna, we go with that,".

" sure, I get it done then," Luna turned to her before leaving the room. " Hermione,"

" yes Luna?"

"lets go for a lunch today okay," she said

" sure, Luna. Why not." Hermione smiled as she eyed Luna out of the room. _'she must worried about me'._ Hermione had not been eating lunch . she never did. She just didn't feel like it. There is so much for her to do after all. Too much work. But that is not the reason. She knew that. In these 5 years, she busied herself with so much work until she had become thinner then she already is. She always looked tired and pale. But she still look beautiful as ever. Beautiful yet vulnerable. She looked like she would break anytime. But she is not. She would not. She is a strong woman. But Luna thought she is just making a wall higher and higher everyday to prevent anyone from entering. To protect her heart from breaking again. And Luna was right. She is right.

…

Blaise Zabini look at his friend pale expression. He had not livin the life as he claimed to be his life motto. He missed his old friend. He missed hanging out at Hogsmeade bar. Talking, laughing , flirting. He missed the old days.

" you shouldn't keep living this way Draco. You're killing yourself," Blaise said with a concerned expression.

" I guess killing myself wasn't such a bad idea. I am already dead anyway," said Draco looking at the well trimmed garden. Zabini's Mansion was huge with a beautiful garden. The well trimmed cone-shaped pine tree along the entrance gives the house a relaxing view.

Blaise's took a deep breath, " let her go Draco, let Hermione go,".

Draco silent. A soft breeze breath through them, "I can't Blaise. I just can't. no matter how much I had tried, no matter how many tears I cried, I can't. I cannot forget her," he said covering his face with his hands, frustrated.

It breaks Blaise's heart to look at his friend this. Living but dead. Draco had always been a tough, never –cried, woman-eater guys. But after he meet Hermione, Draco had changed. He was happy with her. He recalled that was the only time when he saw such a blissful, happy face Draco had ever had.

" that is it Draco. We are going out tonight. We need to sharpen back our skill on girls you know,"

" you go. Ask Nott's or someone else," his expression is sad. His eyes full of emptiness.

" no my friend. We are going. If you loved our friendship, you'll come," '_that is the most cheesiest thing I had said, love our friendship?' I must gone mad._ Blaise thought while trying to restrained himself from feeling sick after saying such a mushy word.

" hahaha.. that was a good one. I don't know you had romantic side, especially for me," Draco joke, his face lighten a little. While Blaise rolled his eyes in annoyance. The thing that he just said are going to hunt him forever.

…..

Lunch with Luna made her head and heart felt much lighter. Talking to someone about something other than work really make her felt there is someone that she should never ought to forget, a friend. Suddenly she missed Harry and Ron, it has been two month since she contacted them. She just get so caught up in her busy work. A feeling of guilty started to creep upon her.

"so how is Harry and Ron," asked Luna dreamily as she had read Hermione's mind.

" they are fine I guess. I had not contacted them for two month. I usually send a letter to them once a month. They must be mad at me," Hermione said guiltily.

"no worries Hermione, they sure understand. Besides you guys are friend, that is what friends for, they forgive each other,". Luna is a wise girl. Always giving her words of advice and pull her through the hard times. Being away from Harry and Ron is hard, and meeting Luna make her able trust someone else once more.

Luna took a gulp of freshly peeled orange juice, looking at Hermione, her heart break. She look pale and tired. The sounds of clinging in the kitchen of the restaurant, the smells of a great delicious food, and the silence in the street restaurant that they are in, are giving them some serenity. "how are you feeling Hermione. Are you okay?" she asked once more with a motherly tone.

Hermione shocked. She haven't heard someone asked her 'are you okay' for a long time. Suddenly she felt a heavy pain on her chest. Her eyes becoming blurred as her tears started to filled her eyes. " no Luna, I am not. I missed him so much. yet, I know I can never see him. I know my son would never know his father. I missed him so much it hurts," she cried. She cried a soft, slow cried. Luna, changed her sit from facing her to besides her, hugging her, letting her cried that soft cried she been straining for a long time.

…

_The café is filled with many students from Hogwarts celebrating their graduation, saying hello to the new world. Draco gaze at Hermione penetrate through her. she feel a sudden hotness crept upon her cheek. _

"_you must had a feeling for me huh Granger?" he smirked with pride. _

"_what are you? So obsessed with yourself. What makes you think you're that GOOD to make me like you?" she said sarcastically, while trying hard to calm herself from exploding her heart for beating so furiously._

"_well, let me see," he said leaning to the table closing his face to her, "your face is red like a monkey everytime when I look at you," _

"_m..m.. monkey?" she asked furiously. " how dare you Malfoy! Why are you asking me out anyway? If you asking me out just to spat me with your words, I think let just called it a day," she spat. Her chest waved in up and down motion trying hard to contain her anger, her cheek flushed with anger, her eyes stared at him hard. If she was a dragon, she sure breath fire out to him, burning him down._

_He chuckle, "you never change Granger," he said looking at her, his back relax to his chair. She then stood up leaving him shocked. 'darn it Granger, nobody leave me on a date', as he ran to catched up to her._

"_how dare he! What an insolent b.. bb.. brat!" she shouted while kicking the poor small stone lying in the middle of the pavement. 'why did ever had a feeling for him?'. In 6__th__ year of Hogwards, Hermione noticed how silent Draco Malfoy was. He just sat quietly staring at his untouched food in greeting ceremony. From that day onwards, she noticed she always looked at him. Eyeing him quietly while he is not looking. When Dumbledore's died because of what he did. He was devastated. The guilt that he felt was unbearable to him. Hermione is the one pulling him back up along with Blaise Zabini. Surely, Harry and Ron was not fond of the idea. Hermione, make him changed his mind and joined the Order of the Phoenix. He starts to gentle towards her. but not so abrubtly. He still called her mudblood, picking on Harry and Ron. But she was glad, even Harry and Ron was glad though they never said it, that Draco Malfoy is back to normal. _

_She started to have feelings for him. And sometimes it hurts her everytime he picked on her, teasing her. but, he had changed, his comments was hurtful, but he always find a way to redeem his act back. somehow, he always able to make her smile back everytime he makes her frowned. How could she just ignored that thumping heart when ever his around? How can she ignored the urge to see him all the time? How can she ignored her heart melts everytime he smiled? How can she ignored all that, when it shows obviously how she felt towards him._

"_damn you Draco," she spat alone while wiping the tear away._

" _Granger, wait!" he shouted. Hermione turned to look at him running to her. she ignored him, continue to walk at faster pace. Suddenly, a strong hand grab her arm, " Seesh Granger, you sure are fast,"_

_Saying that to her while he look as calm as ever, not looking tired or panting at all is making her felt a sudden urge to kick him. "what Malfoy?" _

" _I.. I.." he stuttered while looking around, finding the courage to step on his ego by saying sorry to her. _

_suddenly when his eyes meet her, his eyes widen in shock. There she was, standing in front of him. Looking mad as ever, though her eyes look dampen, as if she was crying. Her golden brown hair shine beautifully framing her lovely face. She was standing facing her back to the sun that is about to set far away in the mountain. The sunset framed her, she look like the most perfect thing at that moment. He suddenly realize she had a big brown eyes, a soft perfect curve lips, a pink blushed on her soft, smooth cheek . Suddenly the world silent. There was only him and her. then, come a cold, refreshing breeze, causing her hair to dance gracefully following the wind, he stopped breathing._

"_you're beautiful" he said.._

_._

_._

_._

_Hello readers. How is it? Do comment and review. _

_your comments and review are the one that keep me going._

_all suggestion and supports are highly appreciated._

_Hope you enjoy._

_thank you._


	3. a gift

Do enjoy!

Thank you

….

The sound of the warm water running through the shower, somehow made Hermione felt better. It made her feel calmer. The warm water ran through her delicate body, in hope to wash her pain away. Hermione went out of the bathroom, taking a deep breath of the night air. Hermione had been opening the large window of her bedroom, letting the cold night air of New York enter her master bedroom.

That night, Hermione cooked a 'splendid' dinner, (at least that what Alex had called it) for her and Alex. Spaghetti Meatball with fruit salad and lemon juice. Then, she tucked in Alex to his bedroom to put him in bed. As usual, after about 50 pages of Sherlock Holmes story been read to him, then he agreed to sleep.

Hermione put on her purple pyjamas then place herself on the large red chair besides the large window of her bedroom. She look at the city light of the 'city that never sleep'. Her suite apartment was placed in the middle of the Big Apple, giving her the magnificent, breath taking view especially during the night. The night light illuminates every single part of the city. Suddenly she felt alone. "I am sorry," whisper Hermione in silence.

"mommy?" said a voice of a young boy

"yes dear? Why are not sleeping yet? I already read you like half of the book,"

"I'm not here to asked you to read to me. I came here because I wanted to talk to you," he said quietly. For a 5 year old boy, he do sound mature.

"come here baby," she pulled her son up to her lap. Hugging him softly, kissing his hair. "well, what do you want to talk about?"

"mommy, I know I had asked you this, but why didn't I have a father?" he asked looking straight into her eyes. "all kids at the kindergarden had their father to fetch them after school, but, not me.."

Hermione swallowed, she slowly started "you do have a father dear, and a great one too, if he was here, he will love you unconditionally," she started to chocked up.

"if he will loves me, how come I never meet him? how come, he never called? Or maybe he didn't want me," Alex said softly, almost like a whisper.

Hermione closed her eyes, hugging her son closer, the tears streaming slowly down her cheek, it almost shine like a crystal through the dim city light that enter her room.

"no dear. He want you. Believes me, he does. It just.. its.. complicated. Reality is not always beautiful like in a book you know," her voice cracked, his son had to learned the reality of life at such a young age.

" mommy," he said looking out the window, " am I a mistakes?"

Hermione pulled his face softly to meet up her eyes, "no dear, you are not. You never were. You are the best thing that will ever happen to us. You are a gift," more tears streaming down her eyes.

" I love you so much dear, I love you," she said sobbing, quietly, closing her eyes.

Alex looked up to her mother. He saw so much pain in his mother, with a smile he kiss her cheek, " I love you too mommy. I promise that I'll protect you. And I will never let you cried again,"

In that last word of her son, Hermione smiled, hugging him, playing with her son hair until he fall fast asleep. "no dear, I'll protect you. You truly are a gift,".

….

The sound of loud music in Hogsmeade Bar annoyed him. He used to love all this. The sound of music, the drinks, the girls, especially the girls. But he had changed. He meet a perfect woman that perfected him in every way. How can he forget about that in just a night? He sat down quietly on a table far from everyone else, taking a sip of butter beer while watching his friend that look that he had too much fun.

" well, well, what are you doing here alone handsome?" said a woman voice.

Draco looked up, he saw a beautiful woman with long black hair flowing passing her shoulder. She was wearing a blue jeans, and black leather jacket. She look beautiful. "Pansy, what are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

"what? Am I not allowed to come around and play?" she asked smiling

Draco smirked, "not settling down yet huh? You never changed Pansy,"

"I guess I didn't meet a perfect man yet," her eyes trail all over him. He is a fit guy. A pale blue eye perfected him.

"well, keep looking Pansy, I am sure he is out there somewhere," he said ignoring her, sipping another sip of butterbeer.

Pansy smile, she then took Draco's hand and lead him to the dance floor, " come dance, that I what everyone is here for!" she shouted and started to dance.

Startled, Draco just followed her lead, moving to the music, he then felt like he was back in his old days. No worries about anything, just having fun. Suddenly he stopped, his smile faded, the loud music seems silent to him. His mind travelled back in time.

_Graduation is near. By tomorrow, they will leaved Hogwarts for real. The morning air in the Quiditch Field felt welcoming refreshing. He is going to miss this field. The sound of the wind, the smell of the green grass, the crowd cheer, the laugh while practicing, … he is going to miss Hogwarts._

"_missing the memories huh Malfoy,"_

"_yeah I think so Granger, I used to hate this place, but not anymore. I come to love this place. Funny huh?" he said with a sad giggle._

_Hermione looked at him with a deep thought. They fell silent for two long, peaceful minutes._

_Hermione then did one thing that even shocked herself, he pulled Draco hands, then they both ran to the center of the Quidditch field. With a panting, and a blushed face, she looked up to him, he is one head taller than her. She smiled, suddenly pulling him closer, guiding his hand and place it to her waist carefully. She hugged him closer to her. They can hear the sound of birds chirping from the distance. Many students didn't wake up yet. It was quiet and peaceful. This moments is only between them. This moments belongs to them. He wished the time had stopped, so he can hold her like this forever. Not wanting to let her go. He can drowned in the smell of her hair, her heartbeat, he can drowned of the desire feeling to be with her. He even confused himself for feeling that desire. "dance with me Draco," she whispered,_

_With a smile, Draco, lead her, dancing in silence, holding her thin, delicate body close to him. He can hear her heartbeat and so does her. "you know what I am going to miss the most?" he asked while still dancing in circle with her, " what?" she whispered. With a deep breath, " you."_

"Draco! Draco Malfoy?" Pansy asked in worried seeing her old friend suddenly froze like a statue.

"uh, what?" Draco asked, looking dazed and confused.

"why are you like this Draco? Are you okay?" asked Pansy, placing her hand to his shoulder to comfort him.

"I need to go Pansy. I am feeling sick. Nice to meet you again," he said in hurry leaving her worried.

Blaise watched his friend ran out of the bar. He felt sorry. Sorry for his friend. "he will never be the same", he whispered.

Draco literally ran as fast as he could until he felt heavy. He stopped and sit on the chair under the night lamp on one dark street. Covering his face, he felt like crying. He hated crying, he never cried. But in this past few years, he found himself crying, in the shower and in the sleep. '_how could I do that?'_ he thought, feeling regret and guilt. Dancing with other girl, betraying Hermione. He felt that he cheated her. This past few years, after she had gone, he had been torturing himself. He didn't allowed himself to have fun. He felt like he didn't deserve it. He ran and ran every early morning until he felt heavy. He ran in hope to forget her. But he couldn't. He just… can't. He felt guilty towards her in every way. He felt he didn't deserve her. But still, he wanted her.

"oh Hermione, look at what you had done to me," he said while laughing. But it wasn't funny, even his laugh are more of a sad laugh. He stood up, wanting to go home. He drag his feet to walk on the dimmed light street. He didn't apparated, instead he walk a long, slow walk to his home in hope to cleared out his mind.

…

"happy 25th birthday mommy!" Alex came running out of his room hugging his mother from behind. He is small. When he hugged her, his height is the same level of Hermione's tummy.

"thank you dear," Hermione brush his pale blonde hair, giving him a long kiss on his cheek.

"urgh, mommy.. aren't I a little old too received your long smooch?" he said trying to look that she just did the most awful thing to him.

" well dear, you are my boy, and no matter if you are 15, 25 or even 60 years old, you are still my boy. And you are never old to received my smooch," said Hermione while making face to Alex.

"for a woman of 25, you sure don't act like one," Alex comment on his mother 'making faces' while rolling his eyes, but unable to hide his smile.

"look who's talking," said Hermione. She took a pen and wrote something. Then, she went to her fireplace, putting her letter on the fireplace. Using a floo powder, she shouted "Magical Mail Department of New York", sending her letter to the Magical Post office.

"who are sending the letter to mommy?" he asked while munching his chicken sandwiches that Hermione's made.

" to uncle Harry dear, it's been a while since I wrote to him, " she answered giving him a smile.

He nooded, " mommy, since its your birthday today, let us go to the zoo. But you're buying because you are the one that claimed I am too young to receive any allowances." He said smiling with pride.

"yeah sure," as any 5 year old boy, Alex only using his mother to his own advantages, " I need a time-out anyway,". She was glad her birthday was on Sunday, she could relax with her son all day celebrating her birthday. Her hand wonder to her collar bone, _'something is missing'_ she thought sadly.

…

Alex was having so much fun at the zoo. He basically running around tiring Hermione out. He stopped at one animal cage, after Hermione just reached the cage, he ran to other cage, while calling 'mommy! Come here, look'. Hermione didn't mind though, it is the first time she brought him to the zoo. Last time as she recalled, It almost two years ago.

"go buy some ice cream dear," giving her son five dollar bill.

As she watched her son run towards the ice cream man, her eyes stopped on a couple with a cute boy sitting in the middle of them. They look picture perfect. Smiling, laughing and teasing each other. The father, tickles the little boy tummy, making him giggle. Her hearts break. 'Alex never experienced that,' she thought. As her eyes start to searched for Alex again. Suddenly her heart felt a sharp pain, Alex stood there ten feet away from her, both hand holding an ice cream. His eyes are glued to the picture perfect family, he looks sad and longing.

" Alex," she called, her voice started to cracked. Startled, Alex look to his mother, his shock expression soften to a gentle smile, "mommy!", running to her. " oh, sorry mommy. The ice –cream starts to melt already," he said with a big smile upon his face. It killed her to see him faking a smile, hiding his sadness in front of her. She forced a smile, "lets go home, okay,".

…

Hermione searched for their apartment key, she then unlocked the door entering the calm green painted apartment. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Harry! Ron! What are you two doing here?" she said running to group hug both of them.

The two young man look at each other smiling sheepishly, " well, we decided to pay you a visit. Happy birthday Hermione," said Harry, while holding a cheese cake, Hermione favorite.

"you didn't write to any of us in two month you know. We are getting worried. Harry decided to visit you even if you didn't allowed us too. After we got your letter, we packed straight away and apparated to ministry to come here," said Ron. Alex already ran to him at the sight of them. Ron lift him up causing Alex to giggle with content, "you are a big boy now," said Ron proudly, " well, you can't expect me to be little forever," said Alex with a-matter-of-fact tone making Ron to tickle him all over.

"how are you Hermione?" said Harry from the kitchen table. Hermione had been making some apple juice and lasagna for her friends, leaving Ron playing with Alex.

"I am fine Harry," she said looking at him. " I am very sorry for not writing to you for two months. I am just so busy," she said regretfully. " its ok Mione, we understand, though Ron was a little pissed. But after we got your letter, he seemed to forget everything that he mad at you for," said Harry still looking at the back figure of his best friend.

"you cheated, uncle Ron!" shout Alex. " I am not it is called skills," said Ron defending himself. They are playing checkers where Ron seems to forget all his chess skills every time he duels with Alex, causing him to look like he cheated while playing.

"How is Ginny? And Mr And Mrs Weasley? How is your job? Have you been well," said Hermione as she placing the lasagna on the eating table.

"wow, Mione! One at the time, please," said Harry while setting up the table. "I am okay. My job and my health. So does all the Weasley's. That includes Ron too," Harry glanced over too Ron and his god child.

"seems that we had a lot of catching up to do," she said. " both of you, stop playing. Come, lets eat."

" how long will both of you stayed?" asked Hermione while placing a napkin to her son lap.

"we can't be long Mione, Harry had to go to China for his auror stuff. And Lavender will due anytime," said Ron looking at Hermione as she put lasagna on both of their plate. It seems a lot more than a normal person can eat.

Harry had been working at the ministry as an auror. He is the most respectable auror of all time. Well, he is the one that killed Voldermort. Ron had married Lavender Brown. Who knows, these unlikely pairs are so well for each other. Lavender is already 8 months pregnant. Ron seems eager as ever to soon-become a father.

Since the incident, no one else know about her, except her two best friend and Luna of course. Not even the Weasley's family, not even Lavender as Ron's wife, and not even him. They had promised to never told anyone.

" do you really never coming back to London, ever?" said Ron while wiping the table. Harry had been washing the dishes while Hermione help him drying the dishes with a clean cloth. Alex on the other hand had fell asleep on the couch in the living room.

" no Ron. I don't think so. After my parents, I just cannot risked Alex. I just can't," she said, determined.

"you can always ask the ministry for help Mione. you can ask us to protect you," said Harry with a concern look upon his face.

"No. I won't. after what he had done to my parents, there is nothing that the ministry do about it. I don't want it to be too late when it come to my son as the stakes." Hermione said convincing these two men who worry too much over her. They are her best friend anyway. " me, myself can protect him".

" we are not convinced," Ron said causing Hermione to glare at him. "well I had been doing just fine in these 5 years, haven't I," she said.

"yes you did. But are you happy? Does your son will never know his father?" Harry asked. And this time causing Hermione to fell silent. With a swallowed she answered, " I do not know Harry. But I had to do what a mother should do to protect her son. Even if my life at the stakes," she answered.

With a sigh, Harry hugged her. She is so thin now. "we always will be there for you. You know that right. All you have to do is ask," Harry said feeling angry and regret. Ron squeeze in, hugging both of them, "we always got your back Mione, always," said Ron. " Hermione started to cry, wetting Harry's shirt who doesn't seem to mind at all. He just let her poured all her heart out by lending her a shoulder to cry on. At least that is all he could do.

" thank you guys. Thank you".

…

A figure of a tall, blonde man carrying a white rose entered the Godrics Hollow. Octobers are bidding goodbye from the cold air of autumn. Winter is near. The man, wearing a long black buttoned rob kneeled down in front of a grey, cold stone.

_In loving memory of_

_Hermione Malfroy Granger._

_19 September 1979 – 21 October 1999_

_Friend, daughter, wife._

_Meeting you is fate, loving you is a gift._

"hello sweet heart. How are you," said the man with a cracked voice. His heart already felt so heavy. He felt he can explode any time. He had hope he explode. The pain of missing her is too much to bear. "I miss you so much, love," he continued, rubbing his thumb tenderly on the cold stone. His sorrow fall slowly upon his cheek.

" happy birthday, Hermione" he said with a smile.

.

.

.

Do comment and review

Thank you.


	4. something special

I do not own any character or Harry Potter. I just own the plot.

Do enjoy, thank you.

…...

_The hallway was filled with running students. It was something rare, particularly it was during midnight. Hermione ran along with other students of Hogwarts. "Dumbledore's dead!" shouted one student. "The Great Hall was ruined" shouted another student. Hermione stomach churned, 'Dumbledore dead? It can't be'. During this panic situation, a figure of one young man in the corner of one dark hallway, away from all the students traffic caught Hermione attention. Hermione, make a turn towards the direction. _

'_Harry', she thought. She quicken her pace. As she got there, a young man was hugging his knee with his eyes stared into the distance. " I killed Dumbledore. It was me! I killed the old man", he said almost like a whisper but louder than it. He was trembling. His eye were red. _

"_Malfoy", she said quietly. At this moment she did not know what to do. She felt confused. Does she supposed to feel mad? Does she supposed to punched him hard on the face? She clenched her fist, feeling angry to herself for not knowing what to do. Feeling angry to him for doing what he had done._

"_I had to killed him or he will killed me. Worst, my mother", he said. He was crying. His voice sound like it was being forced to came out. " what should I do?". He clenched his pants, gritting his teeth. He was crying hard. His face was red. For the first time ever, Hermione felt sympathy towards him. She fell silent, confused of what she should do next. _

"_Tell me, what should I do Hermione?" he asked now looking straight to her eyes. Calling her by her first name, first time ever._

_For the first time ever, she felt a mixture of emotion. She felt sad, angry, confused, embarrassed, flattered, shocked, amused and something she never felt before. She realized the moment he called her by her first name while looking straight into her eyes, her heart was beating fast. So fast, so loud, she was afraid that he could heard them. But it was not a beating fast due to being afraid or nervous. It was something else. Something special._

"_Malfoy, you cannot undo what had been done", she said clearing her throat. Suddenly a hot feeling fall slowly down her cheek. "He had really gone isn't he?" she stumbled upon her words. He nooded slowly._

"_I am scared", he said. Looking vulnerable then ever. She pulled him up, wiping her tears away. "Lets go. We pay him a last respect. At least that is the only thing we could do," she said looking at him trying to convinced him. He looked back at her. suddenly, he hold her hand ever so tightly, seeking for a comfort through her soft hand. She lead him to the Clock Tower, where all the students was mourning upon a Great Man Death. Harry was griefing besides Dumbledore, Ginny was there comforting him quietly crying too. Ron was near, looking sadly over the powerful man that now had gone forever. Albus Dumbledore was dead._

_That night, in Hogwarts Ground, all students, staff, house elf, and professors, light up their wand pointing to the sky. To give the great man his last respect. In hoping to give some lights of hope through the darkness that will soon fall upon them and all the Wizarding World. _

…...

Narcissa Malfoy, an old yet elegant and beautiful woman inhaled and exhaled slowly through the window facing a green garden. The orange sky of dawn spread picturesque across the horizon. She walk slowly to the tea table, at the corner of the room. She poured the tea slowly into one crafted cup, "drink your tea, Lucius. Before it gets cold". The long blonde haired man sat across the table watching her came to him passing the tea. For a man that saying hello to the early 50's, he still look as dashing as ever.

"Narcissa, had I did something wrong in raising Draco?" he asked. With a someone who treated everyone with arrogance, ex-death eater, ex prisoner of Azkaban, he left Narcissa speechless. Nonetheless, his love towards their only son is something that is undeniable. Even in the middle of the Hogwarts War, Narcissa and him left Voldermort and throw their loyalty aside in search of their son that already turned their back on him by joining the Order of Phoenix.

Draco Malfoy, had changd. He throw his family aside when he realized all the sacrifice and fights for the Dark Lord is worthless. Feeling guilty for what he had done to Dumbledore, he left. He was afraid. And between the war, betrayal, and death, Narcissa and Malfoy forget one thing that the most important to them, their son. They basically tossed their son away, ignoring his longing for comfort from his parents. Then along came her, the mudblood that they been calling filthy, the girl that they doesn't even bother to look with a second glance. She is the one that reach out a hand to their poor son. Saving his soul from all the hatred by giving him love.

Narcissa was quite fond of her. She is a smart girl after all. Not only that, she really know how to care for the elderly. Being kind, sweet and polite was making Narcissa grow an affection towards her. she doesn't even care of Hermione marrying her son. Her son. He looked the most happy being married to her. how could she took that happiness away knowing that was the happiness that she herself cannot afford to give him? yes, Narcissa was glad for her son.

However, not Lucius though. He was never fond of her. He always looked at her as she was some rare species of cockroaches that should be stepped to dead at once. Lucius never allowed her to be at peace. Cynically remarks her, making her loose all of her confidence. But still, she ignored all that. She sucked up everything and throwing him a smile. Still calling him 'father' politely, still come to visits every week, keeping Narcissa a company. Although he hardly admit it, he start to grow fond of her. but his pride and ego of a pureblood make him to ignore all her kindness. He can only see her flaw. Besides, a 'good friend' of him whom has the same blood line as theirs keep bothering him in how he never raise a good son by letting him marrying a mud blood.

Narcissa let out a heavy sigh. "Dear, I don't think I am in position to comment on our parenting skill", she changed her sit besides his husband. "are you really too proud to let your own son suffer?" she asked in soft but tough tone.

Lucius sip some tea. "even if I had to do it all over again, I will. His love game was just a teenage love. He will forget her one day. Doesn't he realize he is the heir of all our fortune. It was his responsibility to produce a great heir to continue our legacy. I will not sit down and watch that mudblood to taint our blood line! Never!" he shouted.

In Narcissa opinion, he was convincing himself rather than convincing her. Narcissa know her husband well.

"you had done something that cannot be undone". "do you really think you could live with that?" she asked looking straight to his pale blue eyes.

Looking back at her, he answered, "I had done much worst Narcissa".

"But never to your son Lucius. Our son. I do not want him to be only remembering the pain that we gave him after we no longer live Lucius," she said with a cracked voice, leaving him to wonder deeply.

"me neither Narcissa, me neither", he said letting out a deep breath, "but like you said, I had done something that cannot be undone".

…...

Draco woke up in the morning feeling soar. His head hurt like hell. If felt as if someone had stabbed a sharp knife to his temple. He rubbed his face while sitting at the end of his king size bed, running his long finger through his hair.

"Oh Merlin", he said walking to his bathroom to take a shower. Probably the headache will go away after a cold morning shower.

Draco took his breakfast alone on the verandah of his private mansion. He is considered as a wealthy bachelor in the wizarding world. Of course he is the heir of Malfoy Corporation. The company is major in real-estate. In the world with no more Voldermort, the wizarding world was peaceful and the population kept growing. Malfoy Corporation is the major real-estate company that leads the chart. Everyone seems to forgive the Malfoy for becoming a death eater. Probably because of their son, Draco, that seem to change completely to a new person. Much nicer, much kinder, and much more human. Or they just forget about the death eater already. Or probably they just don't care.

"master, master Zabini is here. He came to see you, master", said Ergo a house elf. The house elf look more decent in term of appereance. Draco took care of the house elf well due to Hermione so called S.P.E.W and constant nagging to be polite to the house elf. And Draco still kept it that way. Even after she had gone.

"sure Ergo, bring him in", he said continuing his breakfast.

"hello my friend", said a husky male voice. "where had you been? I owled you last night",

"I go visit Hermione grave. Mind to joined the breakfast?", he said calmly to his long time bestfriend.

Blaise zabini went silent. It had been more than 5 years since Hermione had gone. She had died in the heart breaking incident in Godrics Hollow. All the Wizarding World went frenzy over her death. The Hermione Granger. The smartest, youngest wizard had died. She had left Draco broken-hearted. Draco almost become mad due to her death. And he was determined to make sure his best friend smile again.

"Pansy asked a lot about you, you know. I think she probably interested in you", said Blaise smirking in amusement.

"so?", Draco shrugged. "if you want to set me up with her. forget about it",

"oh come on man. Have you seen her. she was hot. Hotter than ever. What more could you asked? She is nice too",

"No Blaise. You an arse", he said jokingly. " you came here just to set me up with her? no way!"

"go on a date with her. just once. Then, if you still don't like her, you can leave her. And I will never mention about this again", he said almost pleadingly.

Draco shrugged in annoyance, "I'll think about it",

" that's great! I'll tell her you will meet her tomorrow at 7 at Madam Puddifoot's" Said Blaise almost jumping in excitement. He then ran out leaving his friend perplexed.

"you are an arse, Blaise", he murmured under his breath.

Blaise exit the mansion with a happy face. He know the real reason Draco refused to go to any date with any other girl because he felt guilty towards Hermione. He also still madly in love with her. Does Draco able to find another girl as special as Hermione? Blaise do not know the answer. But he is determined to make his best friend happy again. _He had suffered enough._

…...

Hermione stood silent against her chair. She felt so tired. Harry and Ron had left yesterday. Luna was busy preparing for the Hollywood Wedding that will be held next week. It had been hectic week for the White Rose Corporation. Alex was at kindergarden. Hermione sip her cinnamon coffee to calm herself before all the craziness happened all over again.

Looking over the files of wedding arrangement, Hermione thoughts fly to him, of Draco Malfoy. The guy who swept her of her feet by just smiling at her. She still had the same butterflies feeling in her stomach everytime she thinked of him. And the same sharp pain in her heart just by remembering him. _'how is he? Had he been well. Had he eaten enough?'_ all those thought about him make her heart ache even more. She is so far away from him. sadly, she had been dead for him. No matter how much she wanted to ran to him kissing him, hugging him, telling him how much he missed him, she can't. She had to. She cannot put his son at risked. Alex all she got left. Alex had been her life. She stare at the photo on her desk. A photo of a man and a woman smiling back to her warmly.

"I wish you were here, mom, dad. I miss you both so much".

She shaked her head in annoyance. _'stop it Hermione. You're being a baby'._ "back to work!" she shouted to herself making all her staff look at her through her open office door.

…...

That next evening, Draco, no matter how reluctant he was, he agreed to have a date with Pansy Pakinson. All due his respect for her and his friendship with Blaise. He wear a turtle neck dark green shirt with a long black coat over. He apparated to Madam Puddifoot's 7.00 pm sharp.

When he reach Madam Puddifoot's , he saw Pansy had already waited for him. She wore a blue knee length strapless dress. The dress flow to a skirt-like from her waist to her knee. She look beautiful. But, Draco seems uninterested. He never felt that butterfly, tingly feeling to any other woman besides Hermione_. Not once, and never will. _

"You look beautiful Pansy", he remarks standing in front of her while she look flattered and shy towards his comments. "may I asked if this sit taken?"

"no that I know" she said smiling shyly. Draco took his seat in front of her. they talked casually and comfortably until the waiter come to take their orders.

"how are you now Pansy? Where did you work now?" he asked.

"I am fine, thank you. I worked at the St. Mungo's as a health assistant there",

"oh, helping people to live now I see", he said smiling

She smiled. "I had changed Draco. I am not that arrogant, snotty girl anymore. People change",

"really?" he asked cynically

"you know I am quite offended", she said as she smiled to the waiter that came giving them their orders. "you did leave me alone so suddenly at Hogsmeade Bar the last time we meet. And know you are asking me these offended question", she spat in a-matter-fact tone.

Draco took a sip of his drink, "I am sorry I had offended you Pansy. But truly, that is not what I meant", suddenly feeling kind a regret towards his rude remarks.

"I hope so", she continued. _Be brave Pansy _"how are you Draco? You know since the incident" ,

"I am fine now I think. Things are hard but yeah, I guess I am still livin", he answered while took a bite of his food.

Pansy swallowed, "I am sorry Draco. I truly am",

"don't be. It had been 5 years already", he answered coldly.

Pansy is at loss of word. She felt like holding him softly, comforting him. "do you want to go out another time?" she asked nervously.

Draco looked at her with a smirk, "do you interested in me? You know I am not in the hunting-mood and never will",

Pansy bit her lower lips " I know you are not. But I do. And I do interested in you for a long time Draco. You know that. And it breaks my heart when I looked at you like this".

"like what? Pathetic?" he asked looking at her

"no. alone and sad", she said nervously.

"that is just another word for pathetic Pansy", he said

"no Draco. Blaise was right. You had suffered long enough griefing for Hermione. Its time to move on. Even Hermione will be heart broken seeing you like this. Not allowing anyone to enter the other side of the wall that you built up so high", she said concernly, yet very sincerely.

Draco stop eating. He looked at her. a long look. "it is none of your business, Pakinson"

She gulped yet determined to continue, "No. It is probably not. But still I will advice to move on. I never tell you to forget her. Do remember her, do cherish all your memories. But do move on. Please".

He swallowed, hard. He started to feel annoyed. " you know Blaise is very worry about you. He always are. Did you even realized he had stood by you like forever. he stood by you through thick and thin. He even sacrifice his loyalty towards his family to your friendship. Yet, now you abandon him. You are so caught up in your own sadness". She said.

He is now feeling angry towards her. _Who is she anyway?_ " how dare you? Do you know what I had been through? Do you even know how I ever feel? Don't you dare speech to me about my life. We just meet for merlin sake. Don't act like you know me Pansy!" he spat furiously.

Pansy swallowed. She continued gently as ever, " I may not even know you Draco. I may not know how you feel. But I do know one thing, if you too caught up in your past, you will missed everything in your present and lost your future". She chocked. Suddenly she felt hurt at his comments.

They both fell silent. Both are at loss of word. Both are thinking what to say. Both are thinking about what the other party had said.

Draco stood up, "lets called it a night Pansy. Have a good night," he said calmly. Leaving both of them feeling a heavy feeling on their chest.

That night, Draco lay on his bed thinking. He thought a lot about what Pansy had said. He thought long and hard. _'she probably right. I may had to moved on'. _He closed his eyes trying to remember Hermione. Trying to remember all that Blaise had done to him. Trying to reminisce the past.

…...

The next chapter will be about Draco and Hermione past. Their marriage and how they broke up. Please comment and review. Show me some support, love or hate. Thank you. =)


	5. the past 1

I don't own any Harry Potter character.

Do enjoy.

…..

**25 September, 8 years ago**

The cold autumn air was saying hello bidding summer goodbye. Hermione rush through the heavy crowd in Diagon Alley making her way to the Ministry Magic located at London, hidden from muggles view. She ran her finger through her now silky and well-cared hair when she reached the main entrance of the ministry. She quicken her pace to the second floor of the Department of Magical Law Inforcement .

After graduating at Hogwarts, she successfully attained a position of an important person in the department along with Harry and Ron as the youngest auror of all time. They even made it to the chocolate frog card along with other famous wizard such as Dumbledore, indicating their popularity. These days, Hermione had been so busied working as she wanted to be the best. She did her job excellently. Nobody doubt her as she seems to fit her job perfectly.

"Edelna, does the report on the misused of magic by the sixteen year old boy are done, oh, what his name.. oh, Denellius Caldrom. Are they done?" Hermione asked her young secretary.

"yes Miss Granger. I had put on your table for your further references", she answered.

"oh, great", she nooded. "it had been a busy week doesn't it? I had to run to Hogwarts this evening. Looks like I had to handle some issue with spirit problem".

"you wanted me to follow you?" she asked.

"no, thank you Edelna. But I think I can handle it", she said giving her a warm smile.

…..

It had been 1.30 pm in the afternoon. Most of her colleague had already gone for lunch. Hermione stomach begin to grumble asking for food. _Ughh.. need to eat. _Finishing the last bit of her paperwork, she grabbed her coat and her purse to grab some lunch. Alone. Again. Harry and Ron are never around these days. They had been all over the world doing their auror practice, leaving her to eat her lunch alone almost every day now. She didn't mind it though, it is their job anyway.

As she walked passing the Inquiry Counter feeling kind a daze, she bumped into a tall man chest.

"ouch, oh sorry", she said bowing to the man a little without looking at him.

"well that was rude. Saying sorry without looking. Do you feel sincerely sorry?" asked the man.

She turned to the mysterious yet so familiar guy, _oh merlin_. Her heart stopped. It always been that way. Adrenaline kept pumping everytime she sees or even think of this particular guy. She hates it. It made her loose all of her focus. And she is not the type who lost her focus easily. "Draco! Err, what a surprise!" stumbling upon her own words.

He gave her his signature yet ridiculously irresistible smirk, "where you going Granger? Eating lunch? Its preety late now isn't it? being the last person to get off work, how typical Granger you are",

"err, uh, yes I guess" she said, _now I looked dumb_

"you guess? What now people are guessing whether they ate lunch or not? Funny world eh",

"haha.." she laughed an awkard laugh, now at loss of word.

"are you eating alone?"

Startled, "what make you said that? Do I look that alone?" she asked. More like spating.

"wow, no. I just asked. Since Potter and Weasley was not besides you as they usually will be", he answered

Hermione feeling kind a mad. _Do I always be with those two guys? Well, they are your only friend._ She taught alone. " well yes. I wanted to go to lunch. Alone. Harry and Ron are in Spain doing their auror practice".

"mind if I joined you?" he asked without any doubt.

She paused for a while. " of course", _things will get pretty awkard._

They both then walked side by side to Leaky Cauldron for lunch. It has been 4 months since they left Hogwarts. And since then they never contacted each other, to Draco annoyance. Since the incident of their first date at Hogsmeade, Hermione had been avoiding him. until the last moment when they all depart to their own ways. Until now. It was frustrating to Draco. He almost gave her up by trying to forget her. yet, the more he wanted to forget, the more he remembered her. It was a brutal feeling. It was tiring, confusing and frustrating feeling. Yet, he still long for her making him half mad by just thinking of her. _bloody mudblood who make me feel this way._

But it was a different story on Hermione side. She was scared, kind of confused and very shy too. She still remember their first date as clear as day. And it give her butterfly and difficulty to breath each time.

"_you are beautiful_" he said. Suddenly her heart skipped a beat as he stepped nearer to her. without realizing anything, he had kissed her. it was simply a wonderful feeling. It was something so tender yet so intoxicating. Her eyes shut, she can't breath. At one point she was sure she will die out of oxygen. When they part, she saw his face, flushed in bright pink, eyes filled with longing. It scares her. but mostly she was confused. _Does he like me? Why did he do that? Or is he just wanted to tease me? _She thought as innocent as ever. And then she ran as fast as he can. Avoiding him in every possible mean. Because she was scared and shy. Scared that she will get hurt and confused at this foreign, uncertain feeling.

When they arrived at Leaky Cauldron, they ordered a butter bear and a steak. After getting comfortable, Hermione started the conversation. (after a gruelsome fighting with her inner thoughts)

"so… how are you Draco?"

"I am fine thank you", he said looking at her, examining her. _her hair look much more cared, more silky._

"oh that's wonderful. What have you been doing now?"

"I had been working at my father company. Learning things from basics. It was quite fun though. Well, the population is growing, so we are kind of busy", he answered sincerely.

"busy making a lot of money I guess", she teased

"hahaha.. kind of". "now looked at you. An important person at the ministry now. Looking like a very successful career woman. And a hot one too", he joked.

"thank you", feeling flattered. They continued to chat for a long time. About their work, family, future, dreams and hopes. They laughed and teased each other continuously. Both feeling light at heart. Both feeling content and simply happy. Draco had been smiling genuinely all afternoon. He never felt that way. Only with her and Blaise. He felt he can opened up to anything to these two people. These two precious people. Time pass like a second, until Hermione realized they had been talking for two hours.

"oh my retarded merlin! I am late!" she shouted causing Draco to grinned in amusement to her choice of word.

"relax Hermione. They couldn't be mad at you. You are the boss anyway", he said as calm as ever

"if I wanted my colleague to be discipline at work, I had to be like that first" she answered packing her things up furiously.

He smiled at her bewildering behavior at that moment. She always amused him in every single little thing she do. He amused himself even more. How could she find a girl that he hates so much to be so comforting and attractive?

"hey Hermione!" he shouted before she exited the building " let's have lunch here. Everyday,"

She smiled back at him , "sure".

…..

From that day onward they had been having lunch together every single day. And sometimes, even dinner together. They had been a very close friend indeed. Hermione will casually invited him over to her house to cook for him. And they will spend the night talking, playing chess, reading books to each other and joking or teasing endlessly. Even Ron and Harry were aware of that. Being a protective friends they are, they argued with her about her being so closed to their arch nemesis. But still, they approved when Hermione looked totally content and blissful with him. She is their princess anyway. How could they took away her happiness just because they don't really like Draco Malfoy? It was kind a childish like that.

During Christmas that year, Hermione promised to spend the 26th December with him as she will spend the Christmas day with her family back in the London. He asked for it. He said to give him a memorable Christmas he never had before. And by that she made her promised.

That 26th evening, Hermione and Draco were decorating a Christmas tree at Draco's. Surely it was one day late, but still not quite too late. Especially not with each other. They had been sharing these mutual attractions and irresistible feeling to see and being with each other all the time. However, their relationship was uncertain. _Are they dating? In love? Or just friend?_ Hermione will thought over these all the time. But after being with him, even by just looking at each other, all the worries are gone.

"no Draco, the star is placed at the top of the tree", she said while busied herself with the medium-sized turkey by preparing them to dinner.

"really? I don't know that", he answered looking confused like a child. Looking up at the tree while holding a big silver star. His other hand scratch his unitched scalp.

Hermione laughed at his confused expression. "do you never see a Christmas tree before?" she walked to besides him.

"I did! But.." he stopped. Thinking a logical explaination so he didn't looked stupid

"but what?" she asked with her both hand on her waist.

"I never paid attention to the damn tree", trying to sound as cool as possible

"what, you never decorated a tree before too?" she asked sarcastically

"in fact, I don't. I never did. The house elf did it. My family and I are just eating dinner together and we exchange gift. Somehow, the dinner and gifts are also being made and wrapped by the house elf", he said.

Hermione fell silent. He looked like a sad lost boy now. Looking all regret and sad. She drew herself closer to him. Pull him into a hug, in hope to give him comfort.

"its okay. Now look. You are decorating a tree now right. And it's beautiful too. Don't remember the past as you will only missed the present", she whispered to him as he was a child.

Draco looked at her still holding her close. He felt that urge to hold her all the time. Forever. He wanted to kissed her. Play with her hair and tease her and watched her getting all worked up over his teasing. His heart was beating fast. And she could heard them. Suddenly, he said something that made everything crystal clear,

" I love you Hermione Granger".

Hermione eyes widen. After a few second that shocked expression of her turned into a tender smile. A warm relieved swept upon her. She is now realized what this ridiculous feeling and crazy heart beat she had felt with him all the time.

"and I love you too, Malfoy".

…..

The scent of spring greeted them warmly. As warm as they are feeling now. Being madly in love with each other does make one felt simply happy. Draco and Hermione had been opened about their relationship for everyone. He picked her up for lunch (occasionally, Harry and Ron will tagged along, much of Draco dismay) and sent her home safely. Hermione felt like a school girl. They will owled each other when they are not seeing. And getting all worked up even if they just wanted to meet each other for five minutes.

"Hermione?" he said looking at her ceiling. He lied down on her thighs, while she played with his hair. "why did you avoid me? You know, after I uh, kissed you?"

If he asked this question months ago, she will probably ran again and kept avoiding him again. But when he asked the question now, she just smiled and answered surely, "because I used to be so scared and shy. Scared of the confusion I felt, shy at the glimpse memory of it. but not anymore. I am certain now Draco. I am sure of what I feel about you".

Draco smile. He placed his hand around her neck, pulling her closer, kissing her. "and I felt the same way too".

Hermione had invited Draco to meet her family. It was quite alright, at least that what Hermione thought. Draco was so nervous he even can't hold the tea cup properly leading to a messy spill. But they managed to convinced Mr and Mrs Granger,

"_Do you really love her?" they asked looking unsure._

_With a deep breath, "yes I do. I promised to take care of her, protected her, cherish and love her endlessly as long as I breath" he said surely. And that is all it takes to convince them especially when Draco seem to had changed into this nice, decent guy who madly in love with their daughter like an amateur in the love field._

The Malfoy's on the other hand was not quite fond of the idea. Draco insisted Hermione not to see his parents. But as thick-headed as she is, she refused. Lectured him about respect and blessing from the parents. Draco didn't give a darn care about blessings much to Hermione dismay. In the end, he agreed after all. Praying hard so that his parents didn't act so hurtful like they always did.

"How dare you! You ungrateful child! What are thinking? You're going to taint our bloodline by marrying this filthy mudblood?" he shouted giving a 3 ritcher scale of earthquake to Malfoy's Mansion.

"don't called her that father. She is the best thing that I ever had and don't lecture me about those same blood line stuff anymore. I knew that and I don't even care", he said trying to sound as polite as possible. "this is a free world now for merlin sake. No one care anymore about that blood line issue",

"I care. We had a pure blood line from generation to generation. What makes you think you can't tainted them just because your love drama?" Lucius asked looking disgusted at Hermione.

Hermione keep calm and collected. Her heart ache and she was scared. But a reassuring grip from Draco's hand and a glint of motherly spark from Narcissa, gave her strength.

"no father. It is more than a teen drama love. I am happy, cant you see? Does your pride matter too much it wanted to took my happiness away?" he asked feeling tired after half an hour of argument.

"Love? Love?" he asked twice. Then he lauged sarcastically, "or is it just lust?"

That blow's all. Draco took Hermione hand gripping it so tight seeking strength, "father, mother, thank you and I am sorry as I will do as I wished this time. I truly love her and I don't care a merlin thing anymore. I came for a blessing but all I get, all we get, is your rage", he said through his teeth. He looked at her to find some comfort to washed all those hatred that he felt so much right now, "I want to spend half of my life with her", he said softly. Looking back at his father, " I wanted to marry her" he said feeling confident and certain more than anything else.

Hermione look at him. her vision blurred. She looked back at Lucius, there is so much rage and disappointment in his eyes she was sure it will explode anytime soon. Narcissa however, though it get her off her seat, she still remained her composure. And with that, she felt herself being dragged out by Draco, suddenly a soft hand meet Hermione's free hand. It was Narcissa.

"you love my son?" she asked seeking reassurance. Her eyes are trembling with tears.

"yes, I do dearly" Hermione asked truthfully.

"then promised me to give him more love that I could ever give to him" she demand

"I promised"

"Narcisaa!" Lucius shouted

"and promise me to visit me often. I can't bear to lost my son this way"

Hermione chocked. Feeling heavy with mixed feeling, "I promise" she whispered. Draco hugged his mother for a long 10 seconds. With a peek on Draco cheek from his mother, giving them her blessing, they left.

… ..

Two months after the event, they grew into a much stronger couple. They trust each other with all their heart. Loving each other earneastly, making other people feeling green with envy. They visited each other more often at their respective home, making each other food. Hermione never failed to impress Draco by increasing his love to her a little much more by her cooking. Draco on the other hand, failed epically. He end up hearing her continous laugh to his disastrous cooking that even shocked the neighbours enough by the heavy smoke, they end calling the ministry. Yes, they were in love. And it all seems so perfect and much, much more.

…..

One evening in 20th may, a large crowd of people were in cottage shell ground. Mrs Weasley shout of command were heard every 10 seconds driving everyone to the peek of insanity of frustration. It was hectic in the cottage shell. Outside, the man all were busy with decoration and chairs. In these midst of hectiness, two soul were nervously waiting for the moment that changed their lives forever. that night, everyone end up sleeping late busied laughing, joking, working and probably because everyone doesn't seem to end the day by sleeping. After the shout of command from Mrs Weasley are heard, "go to your beds now!" then they are leaving to their respective sheet.

Tomorrow morning, it was much busier than ever, more people are flocking the Shell Cottage Ground. The big event was held near the cottage by the shore. The place of event was decorated with red rose, with white as the background theme. The windy yet soft wind from the sea gave them a comfortable feeling. They were Minister Kingsley, Neville Longbottom with his wife, Hannah Longbottom, Professor McGonagald, Professor Flitwick, the Patil's twins, Lavender Brown and much more are filling the seats. After settling down, ten minutes later, a dashing young man walked through the aisle, looking so handsome, so confident, so nervous. After 5 long, gruelsome waiting minute, a music starts to play and everyone stands looking at one direction.

A woman with long white dress, with her hair tied into a bun leaving the rest of the hair to fall just naturally. She walked gracefully with her father by her side. The man smile with proud, and content. When the music stops, the father gave his daughter hand to the man he gave his trust for.

Hermione smile at Draco. She glanced at Harry and Ron along with George, Charles, Billy and Fleur, Mr and Mrs Weasley that looks like crying. She looked to her parents, seeking a reassurance, she looked over to Ginny that smiles back warmly at her. she then turned to the man she vowed to love for the rest of her life with. Minister Kingsley smile to both of the young people stood in front of him

"we had gathered here on this beautiful weather and on this meaningful event to unite two souls into one. Draco Malfoy, would you take Hermione Granger to be your lawful, wedded wife. To love and respect through sickness and health, through joy and pain for the rest of your life?"

Draco said, " I do" returning a smile to Hermione which reply back , "I do too"

"And now I pronounced you husband and wife". They smile and nervously kissed, both feeling completes. The guest applaused. Mrs Granger are now crying. Mrs Weasley could not contain her tears of joy any longer. Harry and Ron looked at each other hugging, feeling kind of happy and sad seeing their lovable princess is all grown up and not theirs anymore. Professor McGonagald applaude harder with a look of proud upon her face. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are married.

…..

That evening, the after party of their marriage was 'awesome' (at least that what George had said), everyone was dancing, eating and drinking happily. Draco and Hermione kept receiving

'_congratulation'_

'_you guys make a perfect couple'_

'_make a lot of children soon'_

All those congratulatory made them proud yet tiring for saying 'thank you' constantly. Suddenly, Draco pull her out from the crowd, away from the cottage shell. The night air was breezy, giving a warm feeling. They both held hands with bare feet, walking along the beach that was near the cottage shell.

Draco was wearing his white inner shirt with his bow now hang loosely open at his collar. Hermione let her hair down much amusing Draco. They walked in silence, both cherishing the moments. They belong to each other now.

Draco stooped, reaching out to her, and hugging her. "thank you, for being my wife" he whispered.

"thank you for choosing me as your wife" she smile.

"you are the best thing that ever happened to me you know" he said huskily. "sometimes I wonder does this real?" he sighed and continued, "I am scared. Scared of losing you at times. Scared of the uncertainty" he said holding her.

" now you are being over dramatic" she laughed. She reached out to him holding his face gently,

"don't think about the future too much. we can planned, but we all know the planned is just a planned. Life never turned out as we planned it should be. That what make the life so beautiful. The uncertainty and the spontaneous act. I love you. Love so much. lets just trust each other and love each other endlessly okay? And let's takes the life as it is. Together"

Draco smile. He kissed her. long and gentle yet so passionate. He love her so much. she can be so warm and comforting when he is so cold and worried. He had love a perfect woman.

Her body was held close to him. Her chest meet his. A naughty taught crossed his head.

"you know you are right. Life is about spontaneous act. My spontaneous act right now is to …" he whispered something that made her blushed furiously.

She pushed him away by punching his chest, "you are so perverted!" she shouted in embarrassment

"what? I am you husband. I can be as perverted as I wanted to be with you", he said slyly. He stepped closer to her. "you know, I cannot wait for our first night. I can help it to think what I would do to you. It is your fault anyway. Being so pretty and oblivious. You know, you are making a man suffer here", he said huskily stepping closer.

Every step he get closed to her, she stepped back. feeling nervous. He is the first man she ever had! "don't come any closer Draco. I warned you! Now, you are making me nervous" she said as he smirked devilishly to her.

"aaahhhhhhh…." She shouted running in her bare feet along the beach with Draco chasing her with a laugh.

….

That night, It was beautiful. It really is. It was perfectly imperfect.


	6. the past 2

Do enjoy

….

"Draco, stop it! It tickles!", Hermione said as he nibble her ears hugging her from behind "oh, come on. I miss you".

"oh, don't be a baby, you just gone for two days!".

"two days are dreadful enough without you baby". That word made him to deserve a small punch from Hermione at the stomach.

"ouch!" he shouted with a smile plastered on his face.

"I am trying to cook us a dinner here. Stop behaving like a baby and stop tell me those mushy lines. Here, help!" said Hermione giving him a few apples for him to peel to eat for desert.

Draco pout, reluctantly start peeling the apples being given to him. Draco had become very childish and ridiculous these past few months. He always cling to her hoping to get some attention from her, especially during the cookings which Hermione hated the most. They had been married for six months now. And it was wonderful in every passing minutes. Sometimes it scares Draco. He scared that this happiness wouldn't last. Yet, everytime he expressed his concern, Hermione just ended up laughing, saying how dramatic he is.

Draco had finished peeling and cutting the apples. He placed the apples in the refrigerator Hermione bought at muggles shop in London. He sat down at the kitchen counter eyeing her from her behind. She was so concentrated washing the pots and pans before eating dinner. He pouted again. He felt like hugging her watching her working like that. But, surely he will get another punch, this time probably harder than before.

Hermione faced him, now smiling. "let's eat dear. I am starving" making a cute face that urged Draco to kissed her.

They ate together like all ordinary married couple. Talking about how their days went. And just enjoying each other company.

"mother sends you her regards Draco", she said while sipping her water watching Draco that was doing the 'after' dishes.

"oh really? I am glad. How is she?"

"she's fine. She talked a lot about having a grandchild though", Hermione somehow feeling quite embarassed.

Draco wiped his hand, now smirking at her, "I got no problem with that", he said slyly making Hermione flushed into a bright pink.

" hahaha.." he laughed. " why are you red? Do you embarrassed? Why?" he said walking to her placing his arm around her waist, facing her.

Hermione was speecheless, she only stared blankly at his chest making Draco laugh harder. "oh, stop it you", she slapped his chest only receiving a long, passionate kiss from Draco in amusement. It was blissful feeling they felt.

It was snowing outside, and the snow fall gently upon their window. Christmas is near.

…..

The alarm are beeping furiously. Draco opened his eyes dreadfully, looking at the clock blurly as it shows 6.00 am in the morning. _Damn, these muggle alarm. _He hit the snooze button then turned back facing the sleeping Hermione that snuggle comfortably against his chest. He looked down at her, feeling so grateful at his blessed happy life. Every morning when he opened his eyes, he watched the most amazing creature created for him, his wife. And by that, he knows he was living a life that worth living.

"did you hit the snooze button honey?" she asked slurly

"hmmmm" he said holding her closer.

"we are going to be late" now sitting up, rubbing her eyes. The blanket fall slowly from her shoulder to her waist.

"let's sleep a little more" Draco tried to pull her back to sleeping position.

"uhm.. no" she is now standing. "wake up!" she said a little louder. He of course ignored her making she came to him sitting on him and start tickling his underarm and stomach, that was his tickling spot.

"aaahhhhhh stop it!" he shouted trying to hold her hand restraining her from further action making her giggle in satisfaction while kept on trying to tickle him.

Draco going half mad, hold her hand and stood up and kissed her that was still sitting on top of him.

"urgh.. morning breath" she said with a cute disgusted face.

"I know. Wasn't it amazing?" he said trying to attempt another kiss. It failed of course. Hermione ran with her continous giggle to the bathroom leaving Draco to growl.

Hermione was eating her cereal with milk while reading her daily diary. Draco appeared, now with 'work ready look'. He came to Hermione, peek a kiss on her cheek and stole her breakfast away. He spooned a large mouth of cereal to his mouth. Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"I am going to be home early today. I intended to visit mother. Your mother" she said drinking her milk.

"are you sure?" he asked concernly.

"of course. I always visited her every week" she said calmly.

"oh, okay then. Send my regards to her. I am going to be late. I had to finish the proposal for the latest event"

Hermione nooded. Peek him on the cheek, and go to their floo network, taking a handful of floo powder and floo herself to the ministry. Draco stood there, chewing the cereal. He was worried everytime she wanted to visit his family. He was concern about her feelings. He worried that she might get hurt. His mother take Hermione well, treating her as her own daughter. But his father was otherwise. But, that spirit of her is one of the things that he loved about her. she never give up to be the best in his father eyes. Trying her best to gain a little piece of his father heart. Though, it failed, every time.

…

Hermione was packing her things, "Edelna, my schedule is free now right?"

"yes Mrs Malfoy. The report on the incident of improper magic use in London had been sent for the further reference to the minister"

"oh, right then", Hermione stared to look if she missed anything, "I'll be going then. Have a nice evening Edelna" she smiled warmly at her secretary.

"have a nice evening too Mrs Malfoy"

Hermione floo herself back to her cozy home located at Godrics Hollow. She and Draco decided to settle down at Godrics Hollow because the peace and comfort it provided. A perfect place to built a family there. She showered while waiting for the pound cake to bake. After showering, she wore a pink polka dots blouse with a loose slack pants. She tied her hair up. After done preparing the already baked pound cake, she floo to Malfoy's Manor.

…..

"Hello mother" a sweet young lady voice is heard.

Narcissa who was preparing a tea for the evening with Hermione smiled at her daughter-in-law voice. She turned to face her, pulling her into a hug and a peek on both her cheek. "I am so glad you are here dear", she said fondly.

"Glad to be here mother. Here, I baked us some pound cake", she said giving a basket that gave out a delicious smell from the freshly baked pound cake.

They are preparing the evening tea together. Hermione will always visited Malfoy's Manor every week spending her evening with Narcissa who loved her unconditionally already.

"How are you mother? Had your head ache gone?" she asked.

"it was fine now. I had drank the herbal remedy that you made for me. And I felt much better now" she said sipping her tea. "how are you. Are you well?"

"never been better"

"well I am glad. It means you had no problem to conceived a child then" Narcissa said smiling to Hermione.

"uh… oh… er.. " Hermione at loss of word.

"oh dear. You had been married over a year now. It is appropriate for me to asked a grandchild anyway. I will not live forever you know. At least give me a chance to hold my grandchild before I'm gone",

"what are you saying mother?" Hermione now concerned to Narcissa comment.

"I mean…" she said putting down her tea cup "I would be so glad if I had a grandchildren dear"

Hermione smiled. "we'll try"

Suddenly, she heard a movement. She turned around and she saw Lucius climbing down the stairs.

"Fa..Father" she stuttered. "would you joined us for a tea? I made some pound cake" she said as softly as ever.

"it was delicious dear" Narcissa added.

Lucius stared coldly at Hermione. With a disgusted tone, "no. I wouldn't tainted my appetite with a filthy cooking". He turned to Narcissa, " I am off to Pakinson Mansion"

Hermione heart fell. She looked down at her hands. Narcissa looked at her with a feeling of regret. Her husband is so egoistic. He didn't want to admit it but Narcissa knew that Lucius heart moved everytime Hermione visited. Hermione was like a sunshine that gave a light to this gloomy mansion. Her cooking was excellent. Narcissa still remembered, Hermione had made a chicken stew for them as Narcissa had told her Lucius was having a cold. Being a good daughter she is, she made him a chicken stew, saying it was good for a cold.

Narcissa gave Lucius the chicken stew. His bowl was spotless. He ate it all. Yet, after she told it was Hermione's. Lucius stared at her with anger and walked to his room and loocked himself up. It was childish. But Narcissa know that Lucius do grow fond to her. he just to stubborn to admit it.

"now, now Hermione. Ignored your father. You know how he is"

Hermione wiped her face. She was crying. Silently. "yes mother. I know" she said with a tender smile.

…

The Pakinson Mansion was huge but still smaller compared to the Malfoy's. they were many people at the party. Todd Pakinson was having a welcoming party upon the arrival of her daughter that had finished her practical as a Wizard Health Assistant at States. The mansion was decorated grandly with a dark green theme. Of course the party was grand, Pansy was her only daughter. Music was playing softly through the mansion. Lucius stood there admiring the Pakinson garden.

"Mr Malfoy?" a young lady voice asked.

Lucius turned. It was Pansy. She was much beautiful now. Yet, it was not her beauty that gave out the strange feeling about her. it was a nice strange feeling. Her eyes was much.. much kinder.

"oh Pansy. How are you?" Lucius smiled

"I am fine I guess. Where is Draco? I had not seen him"

Before Lucius could reply, he was interrupted by a deep voice, "don't bother asking Pansy. Draco was having the time of his life now. With that mudblood I supposed" he said sounding sarcastic smirking at Lucius.

Pansy looked confused. "don't you know Pansy? He married that bloody Granger girl" said Todd Pakinson trying to sound shocked.

"oh, really?" she sound kind a sad. "well, good for him I guess. I should get back to the party" she said leaving both men with a confused look at her ever- so- nice comment.

"your daughter look different. Much nicer" Lucius compliment.

"better than your son I guessed. At least she never did a shameful thing like marrying a mudblood" he said with a laugh. He was provoking Lucius.

"what are you trying to say Pakinson?" Lucius asked lazily.

"I am just saying. It such a shame isn't it. the heir of Malfoy's corporation that was craved by girls all over the wizarding world choose a er.. what's the word" he said holding his chin trying to act as he was thinking "the bushy haired mudblood". He said smirking.

Lucius silent. He felt the urge to defend his daughter-in-law. "she is not so bad Pakinson. She is polite to me, no matter how rude I am to her," he said quietly feeling guilty suddenly.

"oh my Malfoy. Don't tell me you had grow fond of her?" Todd eyed Lucius curiously.

Lucius is at loss of word. Maybe Todd was right. He probably had soften towards Hermione. _It must be the age. _

Todd eyes perk up as he had an idea to provoked him more, "you know, your father would be so ashamed of you. Merlin beard! Even me as your friend are quite ashamed of you. Do you know what I felt when people ask me about _Lucius's son_? What do you expect me to answer huh? _He had married a Granger_. That mudblood? She just ruined that pure blood line that your father and ancestor protected all this time" he said trying to sound regret while shaking his head. It sounded like it was such an awful thing.

Lucius felt a sudden rush of hotness crept upon his face.

"Draco loved her Pakinson" Lucius said.

"ah, the teenage love. Young bloods. They always did what they wanted without thinking the consequences. In the end, it's the parents guide that turned out to be the best for them anyway", he tooked a deep breath "well, that of course depend on the parents too. People say, like father like son. It is out of your hand if you can't help that you have a bad-blood as your son"

Lucius is outrage. He hold Todd Pakinson collar tightly receiving a remarks from him " see, told you. You cannot fix a bad-blood", making Lucius clenched his fist. He let go of Todd's collar.

"stop bugging me Pakinson. What do you expect me to do?"

"come on. This is simple stuff. Do you really need to asked me how to handle this matter?" he asked with a terrible laugh.

"destroy her. before she get pregnant with the filthy child of hers" he continued.

Lucius looked at Todd in disbelief. He thought it long and hard.

…

**21 October 1999**

Hermione just finished washing the clothes. She took a leave today as she was not feeling well. She felt dizzy and sick this morning. Things had been going well with Draco and Hermione. Hermione job had been great and so does Draco. Last month they flew to Paris for a honeymoon. Much to Hermione surprise, it was actually Draco's plan to celebrate her birthday as well.

_They climbed the Eifel Tower together. Draco had been so impressed by the muggle world ever since they reached Paris. He impressed of how could muggles could built so much, so high and so big without any magic. He almost look like that never failed to be impressed by muggles creation._

_When they reached the top of the tower, Hermione gasped at the beautiful view spread in front of her. Draco hugged her from behind, kissing her temple._

"_it is beautiful" he whispered._

"_yes it does" they stand there in silent, admiring the view, " Draco?" she said calmly "let's make a promise"_

"_what promise?" he asked sounded amused._

"_promise that we will love each other until we grow old. Promise that you will still hold me like this even when I'm old and smelly. promise that our heart will beat as fast as we first fell in love everytime we are together. Promise that our kiss will stayed so tender and sweet just like our first time" she said. _

"_I promise"_

_Hermione felt like crying. Oh, how she loved him. she loved him so much she could hardly breath. She prayed in her heart, she prayed so hard at that moment, prayed that the promise, that wishes would come true._

"_oh Hermione?" he said_

"_yes?"_

"_happy 20__th__ birthday"_

Hermione was writing a memo for Harry and Ron,

_Meet me tonight at my house at 9. See you tonight. _

_Love, Hermione_

Hermione rubbed her stomach softly, smiling. She gave the memo to their owl "Polo, send this to Harry okay". The young owl spread it wings, almost saying like _'do not worry. It is my job after all'._ Hermione looked at the notes that just arrived, she smiled. It was her parents. They said that they wanted to go to Japan today. They will reached the airport at noon. They wanted to celebrate their honeymoon together at Japan this time. Hermione was so happy for her parents. Still so loving even though they had grew old.

That is true love. Probably much more true then _Romeo and Juliet_. They didn't know the love feeling after marriage. The pains and joy of a married life. They didn't knew that. Hermione sometimes wonder if Romeo and Juliet love will still spark as her parents did if they did grew old. Not so beautiful anymore, not so dashing anymore. All there was is more wrinkles, yet still scored an unconditional full points from their partner. She wondered does she will be so lucky to be like that with Draco? Probably, maybe.

….

"hurry dear", shouted Mr Granger to his wife. "we are going to be late to the airport"

"oh yes! I'm coming!" she shouted back.

After putting all their bags in their car trunk, Mr. and Mrs Granger get into their car to drive to the airport. Starting the engine, Mr Granger looked at his wife which smile warmly back at him. she kissed him on the cheek, "now drive well".

Their car speeding steadily through the highways.

_No I wont give up,_

_No I wont break down,_

_Sooner than it seems, life will turns around_

_and I will be strong even when it goes wrong_

_when I'm standing in the dark I still believe,_

_someone watching over me_

Mrs Granger listen to the song playing on the car radio. Suddenly she remembered Hermione. The song reminded her of her daughter. Her strong, tough daughter. Who will look after their precious girl when they had gone from this world? Suddenly she missed her daughter so much. "oh dear" she sighed.

"huh what?" asked Mr. Granger, his eyes still plastered on the road.

"I missed Hermione" she answered shortly.

"probably because of the song. Why did you played this song anyway? Change to something much groovier, we are going vacation!" he shouted. Somehow sounding lame, for an oldman trying to sound young, it sure is hard.

Mrs Granger change the channel, trying to find another song. A black car was following them closely from behind. Mr Granger noticed it for a while now. But still, he remained calm. It was just probably a feeling. Yet the black car seems to followed them ever so closely.

Mr Granger step on the pedal, increasing the speed trying to get away from the black car. When it seems that he had managed to lost the car, the black car appeared out of nowhere driving so closely to them. Suddenly, the black car drive beside Mr Granger. Mr Granger turned to look at the driver, but he or she cannot be seen. The window was tainted darkly.

Suddenly, without a warning, the black car hit his car causing him to loose the control. Mrs Granger shout feeling scared. _Hermione_, she thought. Mr granger gulped_. Oh my god._ He tried to push the break pedal. But it sems that it doesn't work. The brake are not working_. Shit! _He cursed under his breath.

The black car hit them again. This time much harder. Making Mr Granger loose his control over the car. With a horrified scream from Mrs Granger, the black car hit them again making Mr Granger car to be out of the main lane. Their car now is now at the opposite lane. Their car still speeding, as the break wont work. horns of other car can be heard loudly, suddenly a loud horns sound are heard. Mr Granger looked over to his dear wife, **BAM! **

….

A young man came to the office. A figure of a man can be seen sitting on the main chair. The young man whispered something. The unknown man nooded. He drew his breath deeply.

…..

It was 6.00 pm. Hermione was so nervous yet so excited. She had owled Harry and Ron to joined her and Draco for dinner. She had a news to tell them. Draco was at Blaise. It was Thursday evening after all. Quidditch game. Draco and Blaise always watched quiditch game together every Thursday after work. it's a guy thing, Hermione supposed. Draco will be back before 8 together with Blaise. Hermione asked him to bring Blaise for dinner too.

It was a special night.

After getting all dressed in her pink blouse and white knee-length skirt, she let her hair down. She went to the kitchen preparing the last bit before her guest arrived.

_**Tock,tock**_

A tapped is heard from her window. It was Polo, the house owl. She opened the window, letting the owl in.

"what is it?" she said with a cute tone. There was a letter attached to the owl beak. She took it and start opening it. her expression turned. Her chest felt heavy. A hot feeling drops, dripping to the letter. She closed her mouth. Her knee felt weak. She dropped weakly on her knee to the floor.

"mom… dad…" she sobbed.

Suddenly, a loud bang is heard from the house door. Three large men appeared. Her vision is still blurred from her tears. She looked confused and shocked. She searched for her wand. That was her first reaction.

_Damn!_ Her wand is upstairs in her bedroom. She stand up facing the three stranger that had rudely entered her house.

"Hello miss Granger, or should I called you Mrs Malfoy?" a man voice speak darkly.


	7. the past 3

Sorry for the late updates!

Do enjoy

…..

"Hello miss Granger, or should I called you Mrs Malfoy?" a man voice speak darkly.

Hermione felt her feet grow cold. She doesn't like the vibe these man are giving her. Two of them are large men. Hermione sure she could not take them down by her strength. The man that does the talking looked young and had a well built body. Hermione felt her heart was pounding fast_. What are these guy up to?_

"who are you people? What are you doing in my house?" she asked bravely. The gryffindoor courage kicks in.

The man in the center chuckled. "we people" he said with a hand gesture showing all three of them "are given a job. By someone, that you should not know" he said with a cynical tone.

Hermione chuckled in disbelief "excuse me for being rude. Three strangers just barged into my house and I have no right to know?" she spat.

The young-looking man smirked, "this girl is sure something. It's too bad really. This world are going to loose such a brave girl. And a fine one too".

Hermione felt a turn in her stomach. "what do you mean?"

"come on girl! You are the smartest wizard of the century. Do you really cannot figured out why we're here?"

Hermione felt threaten. "whoever you are, leave now! My husband will come home any minute now, and he sure will not like the presence any of the three of you"

The young looking man walked around the house. He took an apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen counter."we didn't intend to introduce ourselves to your husband Mrs Malfoy" he sound serious. "don't worry, we'll do this quickly and quietly, before Mr Malfoy get home. Shall we?"

He took a step closer to Hermione. Hermione heart are beating fast. She felt scared. _Draco._ When the guy are close enough to touched her, she ran through him. _I need to get out of here_. Before she could past him, the man pulled her hair making her scream in pain.

"aaahhhh!" she shouted.

"you slimy thing! Do you think we will let you get away?" the man said with a laugh. The other two large guys just laughed in amusement.

She let out a scream again. This time much louder, probably hoping someone could hear her.

"don't waste your energy sweet heart, silencing charm", that make Hermione heart fell sink. The man still pulling her hair making her scream even more in pain.

Suddenly the men let go of her hair. Without able to think, Hermione felt a sharp pain on her cheek. She was slapped by the stranger man. Hard. Hermione fell down on the couch. Her necklace, flew across the room. Her head felt dizzy. Before she was able to stand up, both of her hand is being lifted by a strong hand. It was one of the large guy. He hold her up making her to stand, facing the guy that had slapped her just now.

"does that hurt?" he asked smirking while holding her chin up to meet his eye.

Then with a chuckle, he let out a punch straight into her stomach. It hurt so bad, like hell. Hermione fell on her knee. The large men had let her go. She was crying. _It hurts_.

Her trembling hand made it way to her stomach. Trying to comfort the pain away. Suddenly, when her hand reached her stomach, she felt a hot liquid. She looked at her trembling her hand slowly. It was blood.

"my baby" she speak, almost like a whisper.

The man looked down at her. he was shocked. Then his shocked expression turned into a chuckle. Hermione white skirt had drained in red colour. She was bleeding. The blood ran down through her thigh down to her calves.

"hah. You're pregnant? I hit a jackpot really. He would be glad I destroy you before that filthy baby was born. His blood line will sure be ruined by that alien presence" he said.

Hermione eyes widen. Her heart stopped. _Bloodline? It couldn't be_, "fa.. fa.. father?" her eyes meet him.

"who else?" he said not feeling a bit of guilty at all.

She cried. "how could he?" her heart broke. She had been trying to stole his heart for years. Doing her best, hoping he could grow fond to her. _father, father._ Her heart let out a scream that no one could hear.

The man sounded bored. "he could and he did" he said coldly. He grabbed her hair once more, Hermione let out a scream. Her head felt dizzy and her stomach still hurt so much. her lips are now swollen, bleeding from the hard slapped. She looked at the man with rage, suddenly she spit at the man. Showing how disgusted she felt right now.

That was certainly a wrong move. he slapped her harder than before. Making her small body fell to the cold floor once more. "you filthy thing! How dare you!" the man shouted. He kicked him in her stomach simultaneously. Each time harder than before. Making Hermione scream in pains_._ She felt such an excrutiating pain. She couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too unbearable. She felt like she was dying.

_Please, stop. My baby! My baby! My baby!_

That was all in her head now. She passed out with her hand in her tummy. Trying to protect the infant in her. the proof of her and Draco's love. Their baby. Their child. Their precious child.

The man wiped his face in disgust. "she's passed out. This filthy bitch." He said looking around the house. "burned the house. I want her dead" he said to the two large guys. He apparated from the house leaving both of the guys to flick their wand

"_Flamento_" they speak. With a glance at the small bleeding body on the floor, they apparated away.

The house was burning

….

"sucker!" Draco shouted in joy to Blaise.

The Quidditch is amazing. Of course it was, Draco won the bet as his favorite team won the quidditch game.

"yeah, yeah get over it!" Blaise said, feeling irritated.

"damn, that game was sick! Do you see when he got the snitch? And how he tackled the opponent seeker? Wow, I still cant get over it!" Draco said childishly.

Blaise rolled his eyes while putting his jacket on. "yeah sure, whatever. Let's go, we'll be late to your dinner"

"uuuhhh, someone are feeling sulky" Draco said. He deserve a pillow throw from Blaise which he dodged smoothly.

"come one you prat. Wanna walk or floo or apparate?" Blaise asked

"let's walk. My house is only like 10 minutes from yours. Besides," he said putting on his dark blue coat, " I still wanna pissed you off"

"yeah, how typical" Blaise said lazily leaving his friend behind.

They walked to Draco's while talking, laughing endlessly. Every head turns everytime they walked by. Who wouldn't? they are two young, handsome guys. Nothing is more charming, then two best friends talking and teasing each other obliviously.

When they almost reached Draco house, they stopped. They were a lot of people running to his direction. They all looked panicked and anxious.

"what's up with all these people? Late for party?" joke Blaise.

He received no comments from Draco except his looks of shocked. Draco expression turns white as sheet. It looks like his blood had drained out from his body. Blaise looked towards his friend direction, "oh my god" he whispered.

Without any further due, the next thing he knew Draco was running as fast as he could towards his house.

"shit" Blaise muttered following his friend.

Draco reached the front of his burning house. A lot of people crowded the area, making his way hard to pass through. He looked around in panic. Trying to find that familiar, brown haired woman among the crowd. But there was no one like her around.

_Hermione,_ that was the first thing he thought.

"move aside! Move!" he shouted in frustration.

Before he could barged into his burning house, Blaise hugged him tightly "No Draco, it was charmed! You cannot put out the fire!"

"let me go Blaise! Hermione is in there!" Draco struggled like a mad person. Blaise held him tighter. Draco will be dead if he tried to confront the charmed fire.

Draco was in tears. Still struggling from his friend tight holding, he felt weak. _Hermione! Hermione_! His head was filled of her. he wanted to shout but no sound came out. Suddenly, half of his house fall to the ground in fire.

Draco eyes widen in horror, "HERMIONE! NOOOO!" he shouted with all his might. He was crying. He fell on his knee. The whole world felt heavy. "no, no, no! Hermione.." he lost his voice. " God no"

Blaise was standing there still. He was too shocked to process all that was happening. The crowd could only look with a sympathy. Suddenly the crowd make their way,the ministry had arrived. But it was too late. The whole house had fall apart, crashed to ashes to the ground. Draco still on his knee, with his hand closing his face. His body was trembling from the thought of horror. He was sobbing furiously. He just don't care anymore.

_Hermione, Hermione. _

Draco world goes blank.

…

_Draco reach home late that night. he had a lot of clients to entertain to ensure their satisfaction. That way, they'll trust him and choose Malfoy's as their choice. It was a great business opportunity . he reached him feeling exhausted._

_He opened the door slowly, afraid that he'll woke up Hermione. He assumed that she must be sleeping already. It was so late already. When he make his way to the stairs, his eyes fell upon a figure on a couch in the living room. Hermione was sleeping peacefully there. She must had waited for me, he thought. He kneel down so he will face her. _

_Oh how much he loved her at this moment. The feeling was overwhelming. She was perfect to him. She was the one that pull him up after he was down. She was the one that make The Great Draco Malfoy feel like a boy that had only undergo puberty. Making him blushed furiously, and making him at the brink of heart attack by just being with her. the feeling was confusing, this must be what people called love. That thought make him chuckled, how melodramatic he had been._

_He stared at her. looking at her being so peaceful asleep and safe was making him feel at ease. Making him feel peaceful, and simply happy._

_Hermione eyes fluttered, and her closed eye begin to open slowly, revealing a her brown colour eyes looking back at him with a tender feeling. " you are back" she said smiling at him._

_Draco said nothing but only keep his eye contact with her. Hermione stand up, rubbing her eyes, "are you hungry? Want to eat something?" _

"_no, not really" draco moved now sat besides her. "hey, I got you something" and he pulled out a silver string that makes Hermione eyes widen a little. It was a necklace, a silver butterfly necklace. Draco put it on her slowly. _

_Hermione looked at the necklace that looks perfect on her neck. She was speechless. "oh Draco.. I..I.."_

"_just promised me you will wear it everyday and everytime. It cost me a fortune" Draco jokes_

_With a smile, " I will, and I promise. The day when you see that I'm not wearing this necklace is the day when I'm gone" she said teasingly_

"_gone? Where?" Draco sounded panicked._

"_I'm just joking" she laughed, pinching his cheek making him pout which make her laugh even more._

Draco eyes feel dreadfully heavy, when he tried to open his eyes. His throat feel dry. His head hurt like hell.

"Draco? Draco?" he heard Blaise voice. "Draco? Can you hear me?"

Draco tried his best to open his eyes. When he managed to open his eyes, Blaise face becoming clearer to his view.

"god, now you're awake. I was worried man" blaise said.

Draco gulped, _god, my throat felt so dry _" where am I? Hermione?"

Blaise at lost of word. "Draco" he started "you're at . can't you remembered what had happened?"

Draco blinking at him, looking confused. Blaise felling awkard and guilty slowly pulled out something from his pocket. He gave it to Draco, placing it on his palm. "you had been unconscious for two days Draco" Blaise whispered.

Draco opened his hand revealing what Blaise had given him, it was the silver butterfly necklace.

"_The day when you see that I'm not wearing this necklace is the day when I'm gone" _

Draco eyes widen. It all started coming back to his mind now. The Quidditch Game with Blaise, the jokes, the panic feeling, the burning house..

"God, no…" he whispered. Blaise bite his lips, holding his friend shoulder. Draco felt his heart drops. He cannot contained the dreadful feeling any longer. His biggest horror had came true. Draco cried. The Great Draco Malfoy cried. Hermione was gone. And this time, she is not coming back.

…

Hermione stood silently looking far into the distance. A black haired man came into the room, "Mione, are you okay?" he asked gently.

Hermione throw him a weak smile. She looked confused. She looked broken hearted. She looked sad. Her hand rubbed her tummy slowly.

It has been a week since the headlines has faded. **The Friend of the-boy-who-lived died in a tragic fire.**

Harry still remembered the event, and it stills gives him goosebumps. He almost lost his best friend. Harry had reached Malfoy's House at the neck of time. His heart stooped when he apparated to the house. The house was burning, when he looked around, he saw a figure of a woman lying unconscious covered in blood. It was Hermione. Without waiting any longer, he apparated to his house with Hermione in his arms. He wanted to tell Draco but Hermione stoppd him _" don't… tell… Dr.. Draco" she spoke weakily_.

Harry respected her yearning. he didn't tell Draco about Hermione or anyone else. The only person who knew Hermione was still alive was Ron and himself. Hermione had her reason.

"do you want to eat anything?" Harry asked

"no, thanks. I am not hungry" Hermione said without looking at him.

"you must eat something Mione. At least for you baby" Harry said slowly.

Hermione rubbed her tummy tenderly. Yes, her baby. Her baby almost didn't make it. she had a severe bleeding. Harry had called madam Pomfrey. He is the most trusted person Harry could find. Madam Pomfrey insisted to remove the infant. It will be life-threatening to both Hermione and the baby. Hermione begged and pleed earnestly, so she can keep the baby. How could she throw away the only memory she had now with her husband?

After a gruelsome operation, countless potions, and endless pain, Madam Pomfrey managed to save Hermione and her baby. And she promised not to tell anyone about this. After three days unconscious, and a weak of endless pain, nausea and tears, Hermione had recovered a lot. But Hermione is still weak. Her face was pale and her eyes looks lost.

She then nooded slowly. She must eat, for the sake of her baby. She must fight, for her baby.

Harry happily served her some delicious porridge and pumpkin juice. Harry stood silently in front of her watching her eating. He felt awkard and a throbbing pain seeing his friends like this, and he just stood there not knowing what to do. He clenched his fist feeling resentful to anyone who did this to her. but Hermione refused to tell him who did this to her, making him angrier. Yet, he respect her. maybe she just need some time.

"are you sure Hermione? I mean, do you really want to leave?"

"yes harry. I'm sure. I had to" she answered. She sounds like she was convincing herself.

"what about Draco? Do you really wanted your child to grow without his father?" Harry asked concernly.

Hermione bite her lips. with her eyes closed, gathering her strenght "don't you understand? My life was threatened. My baby almost didn't make it. they will killed my baby if they've known I lived" her voice cracked. She now looks straight at Harry.

"lets report to the ministry. They will protect you"

Hermione laughed cynically, "they had to take care a million other people, Harry. What makes me so special? They can be bribe anyway. I cannot risked my childs life in other people hands. Especially the corrupted ministry"

Harry stood there in disbelief. Hermione had lost all her trust to other people including the ministry. She even accused the ministry of being corrupted! Surely, the ministry had used to being corrupted. But that was the past. But this is not the time to defend the ministry, if Harry was in her shoes, he too won't trust anyone anyway.

"then me and Ron will protect you. You know we will", harry suggest

"thanks, but no thanks Harry. You had your own life. I cannot be selfish asking you guys to protect me", Hermione drew a deep breath, "I can protect myself. I'm not weak, Harry"

"of course you are not. You never were. But think about your child, think about Draco. They will never knew each other. Is this what you want?

Hermione felt a heavy pain.

"of course not", she was crying. "I never wanted that. I want my child to grow up with a father. I want my husband to be there holding my hand when I was giving birth. I want to be with my husband as we watched our child took his first step, his first birthday, his first day in school" she sobbed

" I want him to watched our child grew, and become a brave wonderful person I know he will.. but.. I can't. because if I wanted all that, I was being selfish. Because in that way, I will risked my child life!" she wiped her tears away, " if I was not pregnant Harry, I will fight back. you know I will. But I can't. harry, I will become a mother, I had to protect my child"

Harry felt a sharp pain. "oh , Hermione" Harry hugged her softly. "just promise you will stay strong. Me and Ron will always be there for you". That is the only thing he could said.

Hermione nooded slowly. She had cried so badly. She was hurt. She was in difficult choice. She was afraid. She scared if she came back to Draco arms, her life will be in danger. She didn't care if it was her life, but she just couldn't bare it her child life was the one in gamble. She was not that strong. And with that she determined to stayed 'dead' even when her heart was broken,in missing him. she had to sacrificed, and so does he. It was for her baby, their baby. She couldn't see any other way.

"mommy, will protect you. Mommy promised" Hermione whispered to the child in her.

…..

**6 years later**

Draco stared dead at the ceiling. He had been thinking. It was 4.00 am, yet he couldn't sleep. It was time. He had to forget about her already. It had been 6 years. And there is not even a minute he stopped thinking about her. he had punished himself enough. He was feeling guilty. Guilty he had not been at home at that time. It was enough. He had to moved on. Yet, he wasn't sure he could forgive himself. Still, he had to try.

Draco looked at the picture framed beautifully besides his bed, the girl smiled back at him. he picked up the necklace beside the picture and kissed it softly. Saying goodbye to the memory he sure he will not forget.


	8. a bond

_Draco looked at the picture framed beautifully besides his bed, the girl smiled back at him. he picked up the necklace beside the picture and kissed it softly. Saying goodbye to the memory he sure he will not forget._

…

_**Present day.**_

Pansy was enjoying her quiet Monday morning at ease. She choosed Monday as her public holiday instead of Sunday as people would normally choosed. She hates Monday. When her 'boss' asked her which day she prefer to used as a holiday, she choose Monday. As a health assistant, they have been working 6 days per week for a 10 hours shift, and are given one day of their own preferred day to choose as their personal holiday.

She sat in her kitchen table waiting for the hot water to boil while reading the Daily Prophet. Nothing much in the news though. The world had been peaceful these couples of years.

_Ding dong_ , her bell rang.

Pansy was confused. She was not expecting any visitors. As she opened her door, a blonde man holding a basket full of variety of fruit was standing nervously in front of her.

"may I come in?" he spoked "er.. I bought a fruit basket" he said being silly.

"oh, er, yes sure" she answered awkwardly. The incident of their last dinner still burned in her memory. They stood staring blankly for each other for an awkward 3 minutes.

"so…" she started "what brings you here Draco?" Pansy asked nervously taking the fruit basket from him as he passes her the basket.

"visiting you I guess. I mean, I was walking around and I heard from Blaise that you lived here, somewhere. So.. I thought I came to pay you a visit" he said awkwardly eyeing her as she walked to her kitchen counter to placed the fruit basket. Now he is being ridiculous.

Pansy nooded. " hmm.. I see.. that is nice of you. I mean Godric's Hollow and my place are quite far.. and thanks for this" she said with an obvious I-really-didn't-believe-you-but-I'm-being-nice-so-things-will-not-get-more-awkward tone while pointing to the fruit basket.

Draco giggled sheepishly. He scratches his unitched scalp awkwardly. " er.. look.. the real reason I came here is too.. uh.. to.. I mean to apologized to you" he said it at a very face pace getting a, aaahh-I-see look from Pansy.

Draco continued, " I mean. I was rude in our last dinner. I should have listen to other people opinion. I was being a jerk. Would you .. would you forgive me?"

Pansy smiled in amusement. Draco Malfoy was saying sorry to her? she never expected that. No matter how jerk he had been to her in their school year, he never ever apologized. Then, it hits her.. must be the influenced of that girl, Hermione Granger. How she had changed him. How ironic, in a good way.

"apology accepted. How could I say no anyway? I mean, Malfoy's are saying sorry. I think the world really is going to end" she said jokingly. She lick her dried lips " do you want to stay a little while for some coffee? I had boiled the water" she asked politely.

With a relief smile he answered, "sure, why not".

….

"yes Engelica, that was perfect!"

"no, I want beach colour! Not light brown!"

"honey, mommy busy right now"

"had the catering arrangement done? What about the table? The security?"

Hermione voice could be heard yelling orders, asking opinions and answering her worker question every 2 minutes. She looks a lot alike like Mrs Weasley preparing a wedding. Alex who was witnessing at all the chaotic view in front of him, rolled his eyes. He put on his headphone listening to his selection of preferred music avoiding the noisy noise.

"Hermione, all the table arrangement has completes. Our clients will come tomorrow morning to check it. and the wedding dress is perfect for the bride. She loves it" Engelica reports to Hermione.

"oh that's great. I'll be checking the menu's in 10 minutes okay? I need to catch my breath first"

The tall brunette nooded. Hermione sat down on her large leather chair, drawing a large breath. Trying to calm herself. These past few weeks had been very chaotic. And the chaos always reaches it peeks every last week before the big date. It drives everyone crazy. Hermione looked at her son who calmly reading books while listening to his headphones. She smiled. Alex never complains. He had been a very understanding child. Alex is much more mature from any boys his age. Hermione never had a problem with Alex, and for that she is grateful.

"alex.. alex.. Alexender Draco Granger" Hermione said much louder when Alex looks like he never listen when Hermione called him.

"hmmm?"

"are you feeling hungry? Tired? Mommy can send you home if you're tired. Aunt Mia can babysit you for a while"

"no need to. I already ate like 10 minutes ago. And I'm not tired at all. What forms of tiredness can I get from being like only three hours in kindergarden" he said "besides, I'm not a baby. Why should I get a babysitter?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his brilliant comments, "sure dear. You're right. If you feeling tired or anything tell mommy okay? I need to check some menu's list"

"sure mom" he answered smiling to her showing his cute baby teeth and putting back his headphones. _Kids these days._

After looking at the selection of menu's, table arrangement, decoration, and guest list the long day had finally over. As a sign of gratitudes to her workers, she thanked them all. "hey, dinner's on me! Let's meet at Joe's" Hermione shouted receiving a loud "woooww.. thanks! Wohoo!" from the happy crowd.

The Joe's are located a block away from White Rose Corp. That night, the café was filled from workers of _White Rose_. They had been eating, drinking and even sing in celebration of their success in getting through the day without anyone gone mad. By the look of it, they probably releasing their stress now. Though, all the cycles will be repeating all over again tomorrow.

Hermione sat far from the crowd with Alex enjoying their dinner together. They become such a chatter box together. Talking about all the random things. Though Alex was only five, Hermione found that being able to talk with her son is the most entertaining for her. while they were talking and laughing at the most pointless childish thing, they were being interrupted , making Alex grow with fury, especially with these kind of interruptions.

"hello", said a young descent looking man. "I saw you from across the room. Looks like you guys had lots of fun huh?" he asked making several eye contact with Hermione, obviously trying to flirt with her.

Hermione smiled politely to the man, making eye contact with her son.

"may I joined you?" the man asked.

Before Hermione was able to answer, "no sir, you cannot" Alex said coldly.

"pardon me" the man was shocked. "I was talking to her .. If you.." he was cut again

" 'her' is my mother sir. Before I start a scene here, you better leave us alone. And don't make that disgusting flirting eyes to my mother! She is my mother for goodness sake!" Alex said dramatically. He must had seen this somewhere in the Saturday morning drama.

Hermione couldn't contained her laugh any longer, laugh endlessly. The man was angry and embarrassed, he left them while muttering something that sound a lot like 'brat', making Alex smirked in satisfaction. Alex had always been protective towards Hermione. She is a beautiful, attractive woman anyway. Alex thought its his job as the man of the house to protects his beloved mother.

"aren't you charming" Hermione smiled "protecting a woman like that"

" I am quite charming aren't I. it's in my blood I guess. Anyway, I already promised I will protect you mom" he said.

Hermione smiled gently. Yes, it is in his blood. He looks and acted just like him, like his father. "well, thank you sir. It is very kind of you for taking care a lady like that. Though I must say I'm not please, you sound rude",Hermione joke with a thick English accent. She didn't really care really. Alex is a great child.

"you're welcome milady" he answered calmly.

…

Time had passes mercilessly. Days had gone. Draco starts to open up to everyone. He had gone hanging out with Blaise, much to Blaise amusement. His relationship with Pansy had been going very well. They talked, eat together, and even owled each other. Draco had start visiting the Malfoy Manor back, his once home.

Narcissa was so happy seeing her son now had become so much better after these past few days. She had been worried about her son over the past few years. Now, looking at him that had changed more to his usual old self, is making her felt at ease.

Draco closed his eyes. Narcissa hand play with his pale blonde hair softly. He had slept on his mother lap. Something he had missed. "I'm glad that you look so much better dear. You had now moved on" Narcissa said softly making Draco gave out a sigh.

"I never forget her mother. Though, I moved on.. she .. she just something that I can't erase" he said still closing his eyes trying to remember those soft face that smiling gently at him.

"my dear, you are not the only one missing her" Narcissa stopped. She felt a large burden upon her shoulder. "I missed her too"

Draco now opening his eyes looking back to his mother teary eyes. He understand his mother. Narcissa loved Hermione as her own daughter. "yes, we all do. She's the only sunshine we ever had", Draco answered.

"no.. you both are" Narcissa replied. " and please don't let this old woman lost the only sunshine that she had left" Narcissa kissed her son forehead. "she is not strong enough to bare it"

Draco looked at his mother. " I am sorry for all the pain that I had caused you" he hold his mother wrinkled, motherly hands, "and I promised you that you will not lost this one last sunshine, not anymore"

…

Lucius looked down from the stairs balcony at Draco that was sleeping with a smile upon his boyish face on Narcissa lap. He had missed him so much. he admitted, he never was the father to be taken as an example. But he does love his son. His only son. And it did breaks his heart seeing how Draco had suffered over 7 years, after Hermione death. He always watched over him. he sends his follower to followed Draco wherever he goes. He shuddered at the thought of the worst that could happen to his son. No matter how cold or ignorant he acted to him, he never wanted his son to get hurt. He loved him.

Lucius looked at his two most precious person in the world. He remembered Hermione. Guilt starts to overwhelmed him. he gripped the balcony tighter. Trying to suppressed the guilt he had felt over all these years.

He wanted to be with Draco and Narcissa. To just talked about the most ignorant, silly thing. To just laughed and teased each other. To be able to hold his son, saying how proud he is to him. to say how he loved Narcissa. But that was impossible. He never did that. And probably never will.

…

The music was loud. The crowd was drunk and wild. Three friends sat comfortably at the corner of the bar. Chatting, laughing, and drinking.

"how come you wanted to be a health assistant? I mean you never were helpful in the first place" Blaise said throwing a teasing smirk at Draco.

"people change my dear. I had changed. After the war, I realized its pointless to be that snobby girl. What did I get anyway? More haters I guess", Pansy answered confidently.

"agreed" Draco said sipping his butter beer.

Blaise shake his head in disbelief, "I still can't believe you had changed"

"I had changed. Don't you realized that?" Draco asked smiling at his friend.

Blaise chuckled. "you do changed. A lot! You like those roller coaster", Blaise was getting drunk.

"what's a roller coaster?" Pansy asked curiously.

"it's a muggle plaything" Draco answered shortly. "yeah, that thing" Blaise added.

"I never played that thing. Hey, wanna go to muggle world and play?" Pansy asked. Draco and Blaise looked at each other uninterested.

"come on. It would be fun. Like the old days. No worries" Pansy continue, "oh, I almost forget! My relatives is having a wedding this Sunday! Let's us all go, then we can played that blader caster!" Pansy looks excited.

"its roller coaster!" Blaise shouted. The music was getting louder, they had to scream to speak. Blaise sure his voice box was cracked now. "and what is roller coaster had to do with you relatives wedding anyway?"

"she's a muggle. A renown supermodel and an actress" Pansy said proudly. "come one! Let's go to muggle wedding for once. I never went to one before" Pansy somehow acted just like when they were teenagers now.

"wow, wedding? Hell no! good luck Drake" he said tapping Draco shoulder.

"I'm not interested", Draco said simply.

"please Draco. Pleaaassee"

God, now she's begging. Draco rolled his eyes, "fine, whatever" he said glaring at Blaise who was smiling sheepishly at Draco.

"wow really? I mean.. that's great!" Pansy shouted in excitement. Making the two guys smirked at each other. _Yeah, just like the old days_.

…..

"arranged those bouquet here" Hermione said pointing her finger at the altar.

"are those cakes ready?" she is now talking to the walky-talky.

It was 5.00 pm. One hour before the wedding. The wedding of the Hollywood couples will starts at 6.00 and the after-part will starts at 7.00. being a punctual person she is, Hermione want everything to be perfect and time-organised.

She quicken her pace into the villa. With a knock, she gave out a smile to the bride.

"you look beautiful Cassandra. Your husband-to-be is a lucky man" Hermione said sincerely to the bride. She is wearing a white sleeveless gown with a small tiara. Her make up was simple and neutral. Making her look much fairer that way.

"oh, Hermione" she stood up now hugging Hermione tightly, "thank you. All this is perfect!" she smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. it is my job anyway" Hermione replied looking at her watch, "don't forget okay, get ready before 5.45. we need to get you all calm and settle down before the big walk" Hermione said once last time before making her way to the groom.

The groom was tall with an athletic charm. "you look handsome" Hermione said smiling.

The man look nervous, "hey, do not worry. This is just an opening for your next great chapter in life" Hermione said totally understand those feeling. She had encountered many kind of cold-feet from her variety of clients. "be ready before 5.40" she smiled one last time.

….

Draco took his seat beside Pansy behind the bride family. He drew his breath. Why is he feeling nervous anyway. It's not his wedding. More people was filling the empty sits. 'security-look' guys was leading the guest to their sit politely.

"isn't this wonderful. The decoration was beautiful. Not to mention a very coordinated and well organized too" Pansy said excitedly.

Girls. Draco thought.

"I heard the catering company that organized all this was very popular among muggles. Hmm.. I think I wanna have this kind of wedding, by using a muggle service",

Draco snorted, "why? Isn't magic easier?" he whispered, afraid people might heard him.

"I wanna try something different", Pansy said.

Hermione lead her son to the back of the sit. Alex followed her to her job like nothing out of ordinary. It was Sunday after all. She wont leave her son with any baby sitter on Sunday. Sunday is a day with her son. Working or not, she will spend the rest of the day with his boy. "mommy will be besides Aunt Luna there okay?"Hermione said pointing at Luna that was standing besides the chair arrangement. " I need to ensure everything was alright" Hermione said and receiving a nodd from Alex.

….

The groom entered and walked through the alter charmingly. The wedding was held in the beautiful garden ground of the huge villa. These couples of days, the villa was full of relatives and workers for the wedding. The normal atmosphere for a wedding. The groom stand besides his best man, drawing a deep breath. He looked at Hermione nervously, seeking reassurance. Hermione smiled, nodding to him_. everything is fine_.

At 6.00 pm, a music is played. It was classical piece, _canon. _All eyes turned to the entrance, a beautiful woman walked nervously with her father to the man she will soon vowed to love for the rest of her life.

Draco turned his head as everyone else to the entrance. But his gaze fall into one particular girl that was standing behind the sitting arrangement. A petite blonde haired girl. _Luna_? He taught. It can't be. Luna , as he remembered was a weird girl. This girl which look a lot like Luna, was elegant and sophisticated. Draco shrugged, not caring. His focus was back to the couples that had now joined on the altar.

He smiled sadly. The couples look so nervous. But, after they were unite on the altar, both holding each other hands, seeking strength. All the nervousness was gone, all the focus was oneach other. the world seems to faded away. All that matter is they are now belong to each other. Draco remembered that feeling like only yesterday.

…..

Hermione growled in annoyance. Just a second before the bride entered, her employee called her for a kitchen-emergency. She ran to the kitchen. Nothing big, really. Just not enough shrimps. After ordering a whole lot more and assuring her worker to relax and continued their work, Hermione rushed back to the wedding. She loves the part 'walking down the aisle', every girl does. There is something just so magical about it.

When she reached there, to her disappointment, the couples was already exchanged vowes. She shrugged in annoyance. "I missed it" she whispered to Luna,

"that's okay. You have a whole lot more wedding ahead. I'm sure you are not going to miss it next time" Luna whispered back. Luna concentration was focused on the back of the tall blonde man sitting behind the bride's family. He looks familiar. She turned to asked Hermione, yet she was gone again. Another problem had emerges. "oh, well. Probably just some random guys"

…

The after party was going smoothly. The food was prepared at the neck of time yet it is still mouth watering. The brides and grooms were dancing, followed shortly after by the guest. The music was playing soundly yet not too loud. Everyone seems happy.

Hermione felt another of her burden had disappear. She received an endless thanks from the family and the bride and grooms. Both were satisfied of her work. Hermione felt pleased with herself. She was drinking quietly behind the band that was playing. Watching her son from afar.

Alex seems to cope with the wedding just fine. He meet a brunette girl and a black-haired boy to play around with. They probably the same age as he is. They had been playing, running around endlessly.

"hey, Engel. Look after Alex for a while okay. I need to make some calls" she said to one of her workers.

"considered done" the girl replied.

Draco was walking around alone in the garden. Pansy had left him to chat with her relatives. He was not offended at all. He had grew from that. He took a deep breath. The garden was breath-taking. It was peaceful. Draco never seems to like crowded place or any large noise. The garden was an inviting escapism for him.

As he walked absent-mindedly, suddenly something bumped into him. he looked down at the source. It was a young boy. He was rubbing his blond haired. Startled, Draco pulled him up.

"are you okay kid?" he asked. The boy was short. He is about Draco's knee length.

"watch out sir. You are not the one here you know. You should look down sometimes when you walk. It will be very nice especially to short people like us" the boy said dramatically. Draco saw two other kids. Probably his friend. One is a brunette girl, the other one was a black haired boy waving at them.

Draco kneeled down. Waving back at them. He looked back at the boy. He has blue eyes. It almost mesmerized him. the boy reminded Draco to himself. He looks a lot like mini-Draco. The boys look back at him. they had the same colour of hair. When they stand beside each other, they will look like father and son.

Suddenly, Draco feel the urge to hugged the boy. He felt this strange feeling. It was a sad feeling. he felt he missed the boy. There is something going on between them. A sparks? "what's your name kid?"

"uhm.. Alex" the boy can't seems to get his eyes off Draco.

Before Draco could process everything, he heard a woman voice from a far.

"Alex, your mom called. It is time to go home" shouted a tall brunette.

The boy rushed to the woman, leaving Draco in confusion. Why he felt something towards the boy? It was like a connection or something. A bond? Maybe. Draco was confused. He eyed the boys that run and gives his small hand holding to the tall woman. Suddenly, the boy turned back at him as he kept walking. he smiled at Draco, waving at him. Draco waved back, somehow feeling happy.

Yes, there was definitely a bond between them.

….

xoxo ~ one time writer


	9. picture of you

Do enjoy

p/s dear Frosty, thank you so much for you reviews. I truly appreciate it. It keeps me going. =)

…

"DEAR FRIEND, I KNOW YOU ARE TIRED AND ALL BUT JUST TO REMIND YOU, YOU'VE GOT A WORK! AND A LOT ONE TOO. SO, WAKE UP! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, I'M GETTING CRAZY HERE! WAKE UP!"

Blaise voice echoed in Draco room. It is a howler. "Damn it Zabini!" Draco shouted. He fell off the bed when Blaise panicked voice wake him from his deep dream. Draco rubbed his head with annoyance. He fell of the bed head first. When he looked at the clock**, 9.00 am,** "shit" he muttered.

Draco floo to Malfoy Corp. in hurry. All of his employee look at him with much interest as he walked to his office while tidying his attire. His hair is still wet. Surely, he had showered hurriedly and probably forgot to dry his hair off. At least that is what most of his employee thought.

When he reached his office, Blaise was already there "seriously Blaise, a howler? I could kill you".

Blaise smiled sheepishly, _he was sure not in a good mood_. "I had to Draco, it was the only way I could think off. I couldn't leave the office just to wake you up".

Blaise was appointed by Draco as his executive assistant. Draco couldn't handle a lot of stress alone. Hence, Blaise seem like the wisest option for him and much to Draco amusement, Blaise had done a great job so far.

"How was the wedding?" Blaise asked

"Not much. It was like a wedding. What are we going to do anyway today?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. _Typical Malfoy_. Blaise focus back to their long list of work.

"We got a meeting with the Ministry to get their approval for the our upcoming project in , we had been choosed as the main supplier for the upcoming Quidditch Tournament of England as we owned the Quidditch Stadium, and a whole lot of documents to signed and approved, not to mention we had to went to the Wizard History museum, we got the deal to renovate and reopened the old museum .." and the list goes on. Draco suddenly got a headache and a minor nausea.

Draco and Pansy floo from States Wizarding Ministry to the London Wizarding Ministry last night right after the wedding as Draco had to work. Lucky for Pansy, she has her day off today. Bad call for Draco though. He was feeling exhausted from yesterday wedding and he had a whole lot of work to do today! If it was him, he swore he will take the days off.

But being a 'great' friend Blaise is, he won't let Draco have his holiday. Blaise states _they have to suffer together. Tired is not an excuse. _Draco growled in annoyance. But Blaise is right. They had to 'suffer' together, besides he is the one that hiring Blaise to 'suffer' together with him. It was unfair if he take the day off and leaving Blaise to work alone just because he was tired by attending a wedding.

Draco was busy looking through the deals and documents in his office. Blaise is send to discussed with the ministry for their project in . Blaise had earns Draco trust to represent Malfoy Corp. in any meetings or deals or any events.

Draco drew a breath and sipped his cinnamon coffee. He need a break before start going through another sets of deal and documents.

Suddenly his thought is drawn to the image of certain blonde haired boy. That boy surely caught his attention. Draco didn't even know why. Probably, the boy reminded him of himself when he was younger. But, there's more. Draco felt a weird feeling of yearning. He missed the boy for no reason. A tender feeling of urge to love and hold the boy overwhelmed him. The feeling almost like.. almost as if the boy was his, the boy belong to him, as if the boy was his son.

Draco shake his head. _It couldn't be. It will never be._ That thought hurt him. He draw a sad smile.

"I will never able to forget you aren't I?" he whispered, closing his eyes.

….

Hermione took a seat, panting. She breathed in and out to pay her oxygen debt. She wiped her sweat feeling refresh after an hour jog in Central Park. She gaze at the little boy besides her. The boy is drinking bottle calmly.

"Do you feel tired Alex?"

"hmm? Oh, not at all. Are you, mom?" he asked looking at Hermione who was sweating and panting all over. He chuckled, " you are getting older mom".

"Thanks for reminding me Alex", Hermione said sarcastically. After a silence of 10 seconds, they both chuckled in amusement at what they had both just said.

Hermione took the day off and so does Alex. She always took one day off after helding a large, tiring event. Alex, seem so tired this morning. Hermione just couldn't bring herself to wake him to kindergarden, much to Alex pleasure. So, they decide to take a morning jog together in Central Park.

The birds were chirping happily. There are a plenty of people in Central Park that morning. Most of them were jogging with their partner, alone or with a dog. An usual scene in Central Park.

"Mom, yesterday I saw a man" Alex said sound like he was worried.

"Really, who is it? Do you know him?" Hermione asked somehow feeling a little of concern at his son tone.

"No, I don't. But.. he made me feel something" Alex said making Hermione choked in her drinking water,

"What? Did he touched you anywhere?" Hermione voice increased two pitch higher, panic-striken. _A molester?_

"No mom.. he is not a molester. And that is not what I meant" Alex said as if he read Hermione's mind.

"Then why did you said he made you.. er.. felt something?"

Alex stay silent for a long time, thinking. But mostly to drive his mother in the verge of insanity, "What is it?" Hermione now panicked.

"No it just, I feel.. he will make a great father" Alex answered truthfully.

Hermione at loss of word. "Really?" making Alex nod. He seems so oblivious.

"Is he good lucking?"

Alex look at his mother with I-know-where-you're-going-with-this look. His mother would only give excuse and reason to rejects his 'proposal'.

"Yes, he is and he …." Before Alex could describe they man further, Hermione cut him

"Then he must be married"

"Oh, what? Mom!"

"It's the truth! A good looking man don't stay single for long. And he must be a charming man indeed. Because you know why? He was able to swept my son off his little feet" Hermione smile softly to her son.

"I guess it is true" Alex agreed. "It is kind a pity, I really like him, eventhough we just meet for 10 seconds"

Hermione laughed at his son comments. The boy sounded like a girl in love. "Have you been watching drama?"

"Did Not! Uh, er..well, I was bored! Besides, the drama got a very good lines I can use to talk to people" Alex blushed. He hates it when he got caught watching a drama. _It was not cool, especially for boys._

Hermione just smile at her son. "hey, let's go home".

Hermione drive back to her suite apartment.

"go shower first okay. We eat breakfast after we smell good" Hermione said receiving a thumbs-up-okay from Alex.

Hermione eye fall into her fireplace, at a white envelope objects. _Wizards mail_. Hermione usually use it to sends letter to Ron or Harry. Since they were overseas, Hermione would floo the letter to States Wizarding Ministry, then they will owled the letter to London Wizarding Ministry to be owled to Harry or Ron. That is how the system works. It'll take a maximum two days to reached the receipent. Hermione felt regretful as the Wizarding World still does not have a computer, it'll be much easier.

Hermione opened her envelope,

_Dear Mione,_

_Ron have become a father! Lavender had safe given birth to a healthy baby girl. She was beautiful. The red hair traits is the same as ever. The baby was name Olivia Weasley. And oh, I'll be visiting you okay. Considering the letter will reach you in two days time, that mean, I'll reached you this evening. Hope to see you soon._

_Love, Harry._

Hermione folded the letter neatly and place it in the box over the fireplace. The news of Ron having his first daughter was overwhelming. It is a great news. She was thrilled for Ron. It is sad though, when she thought she'll never able to saw the baby. Probably Ron would be kind enough to bring the baby over. He sure will, and Harry will come over this evening. That excites her even more. She missed her friend dearly.

"oh, I need to cook something delicious!" she ran to showered herself before start cooking for her and Alex and for Harry later.

…..

Malfoy floo himself to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa made him promise to attend dinner that night. She claim that they never had a family dinner now. But, they never do really. Even if they have a family dinner, they will ate without having any conversation between each other. They talked once a while though it ended up awkwardly.

The only time they had a real family dinner was when Draco had married Hermione. She will asked question continuously and kept talking about everything endlessly making everyone felt comfortable. Draco would fall for her even more. Draco even realize a glint of happiness in Lucius back then, though he never admit it.

"Good evening Master. Your family is waiting for you in the dining room", said Ergo the house elf. Draco had none in his current place. However, Ergo will come now and then to ensure Draco had enough food in his table and if Draco was okay.

"Thank you Ergo" Draco replied receiving a nod from the elf.

As he make his way to the dining room, he heard people chatting. Yes, chatting not talking. They almost sound happy. He even heard his father voice, much to his astonishment.

When he entered, three pairs of eyes looked at him. "Draco dear, you came" Narcissa greet him motherly. "Come sit, let's eat before dinner got colds".

Draco walked to his seat besides Pansy. "What are you doing here?" Draco whispered, certainly shocked to her present.

Before Pansy could answer Lucius answered, "I invited her over for dinner. You are fine with it right Draco? I heard that you guys are pretty close now", Lucius eyed them curiously.

"Why shouldn't we? We are long friends anyway, right Draco", said Pansy happily.

Draco nod in agreement. "But I can't help to feel quite shock with your present. I mean you never came for dinner before", Draco tease.

"Psshhtt.. I had changed. How many times should I say that", Pansy absent mindedly slap Draco's arms teasingly.

"Pansy here is very well grown now. She was very polite to us Draco. I am quite amused, right dear?" Narcissa speak gently holding her husband hand.

"Yes, she has. She made a great wife too", Lucius hinted as he sipped the red liquor.

Pansy and Draco stare at each other awkwardly. Then, with a laugh Pansy said "Mr Malfoy, your son here won't except me. Well, he is the most good looking guy ever, why in the world would he choose me anyway. You know what I think, hmmm.. that girl from the Alfred's family what's her name.. " Pansy speak casually. She tapped her chin trying to remember this unknown girl name, "oh yes, Natasha".

"What kind of name is that? Is she a muggle?" Draco snorted.

"What? No!" Pansy said, "What do you mean muggle? Does muggle name sound terrible? My, no! They have a very nice name too. Besides, she came from France, probably that's the reason why the family named her that", Pansy answered very _detailly._

Draco chuckled. "You talk too much"

"No, I am not! Uh, okay, probably I am. I just cant help myself!" Pansy pouted.

Narcissa laughed at the sight of two young blood in front of her. They talked and teased each other obliviously. And Narcissa do realize at how Draco look very comfortable and happy talking to Pansy. Something she rarely saw in Draco for a long time. Especially around girls.

"Why would Draco choosed her? A perfect woman for her is already besides him", Narcissa tease making Pansy blushed. Draco however, is just ignoring his mother statement.

"Narcissa stood corrected. Besides, I am very pleased of you", Lucius said.

"Thank you for all the compliments Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy", she definitely flushed in red now due to all the compliments.

"Aren't you a perfect daughter in law…." Draco said in a sing-song tone teasing Pansy to her verge of blowing up in embarrassment.

They ate dinner longer than usual. Mostly because, unendless talking from Pansy. Draco kept teasing and joking sarcastically at her. Narcissa was enjoying all the scene in front of her. Even Lucius smile during the dinner. They all seem to enjoy the dinner truthfully, feeling content at heart. It as if the past didn't bother them anymore.

….

Harry reached Hermione's in the evening, making Alex yelp in excitement seeing his Uncle Harry came with a box of variety of chocolates to him. Hermione greeted Harry with a hug and warm kisses.

"Glad you here, Harry"

"Glad to be here"

"Are going to stay over?" asked Hermione. But before Harry could answer it, "stay over tonight! I already prepare your room, okay?"

How could Harry resist those big pleading brown eyes of her? Harry rolled his eyes ,"yeah, sure.. I didn't have much choice am I?" receiving a laugh from Hermione.

"Okay now, stop talking. You got all night to catch up with each other, now can we go eat, I'm starving" Alex shouted in frustration.

"Oh, I am sorry young fellow", Harry said to Alex that was folding his arm, "come here! Let's eat your mom delicious cooking!" Harry said pulling Alex up to his arm.

"Of course it's delicious Uncle Harry, haven't you realize it yet?" Alex said jokingly.

Hermione cooks three sets of chicken chop with a whole grain bread and salad. To Alex pleasure, they eat some strawberry ice-cream for dessert. They all had been talking and laughing throughout the night. Before they knew it, it had been 10.00 pm, no wonder Alex was yawning and rubbing his eyes frequently now.

"Come you pumpkin, I'll put you to bed", Hermione said holding Alex hand leading him to his room.

Harry is left alone in the living room. Harry scanned across the room. He was not concentrating on the television either. The television was showing some reality show that make Harry simply uninterested. He already had many problems to deal with, the last thing he wanted to know is some reality-star problems.

Harry gaze stops at the corner table, they were five frame pictures there. Three of them were pictures of Alex smiling beautifully to the camera, the other picture were Hermione's and Alex. The last picture were pictures of Ron and Harry while holding Alex. It was Alex first birthday. Harry smile at the nostalgic feeling that overwhelm him at this moment.

How had the times passes, how had all Harry, Hermione and Ron had all grow up. Ron and Hermione had both become a father and a mother to a beautiful child. It seem like only yesterday he had meet them. The first time when he meet Ron in the trains. The first time he had meet the annoying bushy-haired girl, Hermione. Who knew they had become best friends ever since. These two people had been with him through thick and thin, literally. He love both of them with all his heart. And it pains him to see them in pain. They even make him smile by just smiling. That is how strong their influence on him.

"What are wondering about?" asked a soft voice of Hermione.

"Nothing. Just about how old had we became",

Hermione laughed, she walk to turn off the television and took a sit beside Harry, "yeah, time sure flies isn't it?"

They both just sit there appreciating the silence. "Harry, have you found anyone yet?" Hermione asked as she place her head slowly on to Harry shoulder.

Harry gently place his arms around Hermione shoulder, slowly replied, "No I think. I am too busy with work nowadays"

"Then make some time. Wait, haven't Ginny _like _you?"

"Uh, yes she was. But not anymore. She had been seeing Collins over the past year. My job as an auror didn't really give me too much time for some romance drama, you know" Harry chuckled.

"Oh, stop it you! Stop being so nostalgic. Go find a girl. Who gonna take care of you? You had said that we are getting older"

"How about I just choose you instead, and marry you and live happily ever after", Harry joke

"Yeah right, and we can have lots of babies and grew old together"

"Hey, that doesn't sound so bad.."

"Harry!"

Harry chuckled. He do love Hermione. It is more than a friends, yet still more than a lover. More to a family but not quite.

"Hey, what is that? Daily Prophet? I haven't read these for a years!" Hermione squeal.

"You are the one that choosed not to know about Wizarding World anymore",

"Yeah, I know " she said opening the paper to find out the latest news of Wizarding world.

Suddenly, her eyes that had been glowing until now, have starts to dimmed. Harry lean in to see what she have been reading.

**The Heir of Malfoy Corporation found a new interest**.

There was a picture of the man that she have missed so much, still much handsome and dashingly heart fluttering as she remembered. In that moving picture, Draco was looking and smiling at the girl besides him. Their picture was captured on their way out of Madam Puddifoot's. _Pansy?_ She is beautiful. Hermione felt her heart sank.

Harry pulled the newspaper from her gripped. "I am sorry Hermione. I didn't meant to.. I mean if I know.. I would.."

"No harry it's not your fault", Hermione forced a smile. It was a sad smile.

Harry look at his friend that look down to her lap.

"You know Harry, I had sometimes forgotten his face. It has been so long. But still.. everytime I did, I close my eyes, picturing him. His handsome face line, his tall figure, the smell of his exquisite cologne, his voice calling my name.." Hermione close he eyes, "every single stupid things. I never wanted to forget him", her voice cracked.

"I am happy for him, Harry. I do" she stopped, she is convincing herself,"I am sorry.. but.. but I can't help to.." Tears starts streaming down her eyes. Before she could continue Harry pulled her into a hugged. She is sobbing, damping Harry shirt.

Hermione felt pathetic. Why she need to feel sad? She should be happy to him. If she loved him, she should let him go. Let him be happy. But still, her heart felt like it is swollen. It hurts. Hermione bite her lip. _Please let him be happy. Please, please… _she pleaded. She glanced at the newspaper on the floor. The tall man was smiling contently at the girl besides him, and how she wish that girl was her.

….

Draco apparate together with Pansy to her house. They reached her front door. Draco is smiling to her.

"Thank you for sending me home, I had a great time, really", she said kindly.

"It is a man job to send a woman home safely" he joke.

"Yeah, how very gentleman of you",

Pansy seem to take her times before entering her house. She bit her lips, she is feeling nervous, "Draco?"

"I.. I have been thinking, I mean about what we've been talking.. er joking around during the dinner", "I, I think it is not a bad thing for us to uh.. you know, have a relationship more than.. uh.. uhm.. a friend"

Draco eyed her. She is a beautiful woman. She really is. Draco, Draco didn't hate her. Draco fall quiet, not knowing what to do. He is confuse yet he know very well, it is time to move on.

She looks so nervous. She blushed furiously. Then, he drew a gentle smile, "I think that's not a bad idea".

Pansy glow up, "Really?"

"Yes, really. But, let's take it slow, okay?"

Pansy smile sincerely, "yeah sure"

Without a warning, Pansy leaned in and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco eyes widen. But it soften into a smile as Pansy let go. "Was that suppose to be _take it slow_?"

Pansy at loss of word. She was blushing harder than before. Draco swear he could even heard her heartbeat. He chuckled, "Goodnight Pansy. See you tomorrow", he said kissing her on her forehead and ruffling her hair before leaving her lovestruck.

Pansy was left with a heart attack of happiness. In the cold air of winter, she felt like spring.

….

Draco opened his robes lazily and place it on the table chair. He drew a deep breath. He opened the window of his room. While standing at the window, he drew a breath, mesmerized by the city night view. He walked to his bed and sit on it. His eyes focus on the picture of a brown haired girl smiling gently and sweetly at him.

He took the picture. Holding it attentively, his finger ran along the glass framing every line in it. _Hermione._ He took the picture, kissing it long and soft sad kiss. _Good bye my love_.

He opened the drawer, placing the frame gently in it. He then closed the drawer slowly. The smile of the girl was no longer in view to lighten the room. The smile will only now be and forever will in only his memories.

…..

_To be continued_

Xoxo Onetimewriter


	10. the seed of rose

I do not own any of the characters, names and places. Random characters are in existent for story purpose.

Do enjoy

p/s Call-me-joy, thanks for your support. I truly appreciate it. Thank you so much. =)

….

Day passes just like the wind. Before you know it, it is Christmas eve. The mood for holiday season can be felt throughout the city. The rich and poor, both won't miss any chance to celebrate it. Christmas is here.

The pavement were full of people, either rushing for a last minute present, or running to their loves one. The snow is falling slowly. People is walking everywhere, yet everyone is feeling Christmas. The restaurant, café, shops is filled with people. The smell of snow mix with the smell of wet pavement, and you can hear people noises everytime the shop door swing open and a hint of delicious turkey, and probably a glint of hot coco sweet smell as well.

The smell of roasted turkey filled the room. Hermione and Alex is preparing the Christmas tree. They are both wearing matching red coloured sweater. The tree stands in the corner of the living room picturesque. The fire was burning smoothly to warmed the room from the cold winter. Alex look outside the window, it is snowing.

_Ding Dong_

"Mom, Aunt Luna is here!" Alex shouts while giving Luna a hugged.

Luna brought two big blue wrapped boxes. Alex help her across the room, placing the boxes under the Christmas tree. Luna will stay over until tomorrow. Harry and Ron promise to come before tomorrow evening to celebrate it with Hermione. The Granger were celebrating a small yet warm Christmas with her son and her closest friends. What more could she ask for? At least, that is what she had been trying to convince herself with. And it have been well.

From across other continent, somewhere in the Ottery St Catchpole, The Burrow was filled with people. Mrs Weasley voice can be heard from the distance. The table was filled with wonderful, surely mouth watering cooking of Mrs. Weasley.

George and Fred is busy annoying Percy much to Bill pleasure as well. Fleur and Ginny was helping in the kitchen. While Harry, Ron and Collins are talking and playing with little Ollivia. Lavender was preparing the table. will be home soon as he got some errands to do. The Christmas stand proudly in the living room besides the fire place. A couple of gnomes can be seen running around, probably finding a hole to hide from the cold. It sure is a merry Christmas here too.

In Wiltshire, England, the big Malfoy Manor was bright with night lights from the garden into the house. Lucius and Narcissa together with Draco and Pansy was celebrating Christmas together. Pansy parents were out to Paris, visiting the other side of the family. The Malfoy's gladly invited her over much to her pleased. It was cold outside. And it always are even in the house. But tonight, the four people of this small family felt warm by being together, talking, laughing and eating together. Yes, it is Christmas after all.

Right before midnight, when Narcissa and Lucius had already left, feeling exhausted and sleepy, Draco and Pansy is left alone. They both sit in front of the fire place. The fire burnt warmly, a few glint of ambers are jumping happily in the fire.

Draco look at Pansy who was concentrated in her books**. The Swan Lake**. She is a late night sleeper after all. Draco missed Hermione, very much. And the feelings never change even for a seconds. Even when he had already dated Pansy. But, the feeling he had is an unhealthy feeling. He need to move on. Even, if it's hard. Seeing Pansy who had support and understands him so much, make him slowly fall for her. Yet, Pansy was never able to give him out- of –this- world feeling he had with Hermione. However, she is a nice girl. And Draco like her for that.

"Pansy?" he speak, Pansy look at him.

"Let's get married", he whispered with a small smile.

….

It is January now. Draco rubbed his hand together and placed his palm to his cheek. It is still cold yet not too cold compare to the last two months. He tighten his grip on his jacket. People can be seen walking here and there, rushing to anywhere there meant to go. Draco looked up, the tall building make him flinched his eyes. It is The Empire State Building.

Buzz….

He shock a little and took out the muggle handphone out from his pocket. It was Pansy. Pansy insist in using muggle handphone in the muggle world. It is easier to communicate that way.

"Yes, I have finish meeting with the clients. I'll meet you there", he said over the phone.

They had been going out together for about four months now. It has been nice. Pansy is a nice girl. He didn't hate her. He like her enough to asked her to married him. Yet, he couldn't help to feel guilty towards her. He uses her to make him forget Hermione. He uses her as a tool to move on. He sure he will love her dearly someday. Yes, probably someday, he hope.

Draco had a meeting with his clients at New York today. His clients is a wizard that have been living in the muggle world for quite some times much to Draco surprised. The meeting is about a deal to built a hotel for wizard. Complete with access to Wizarding World all over the world. It is a big project. Being confident as he is, he agreed to take the risky deal. Hermione always says, _there is a thin line between confident and simply just arrogant_. He just smiled at her advice.

Why is he here anyway? Well, after a lot of begging, pleading and persuasion, Draco made his promised to Pansy. He had promised to spend a week vacationing here with her. She had been in love with muggle life style. Draco just agreed with her. Never fight with your woman. You never win anyway.

"Ugh, it's cold" Draco scowled making his way to Joe's to meet his girlfriends, p/s fiancée, Pansy.

….

It was 4.00 pm. Hermione packed her things and clear her tables with rush. Her phone rang.

"yes, mommy will be there… Of course I won't be late… I'll prepare you,… yes I promise" she said as she holding her phone with her right hand and her left hand grabbing her coat and her handbag. "Mommy, got to go now okay. I see you at home in 10 minutes".

_Knock, knock._

"Are you busy?" said a young man.

Hermione place her phone back into her handbag. "Oh, Eric. What are you doing here?", she smallen her eyes in confusion.

"I just thought of meeting you", he said without a doubt. This man is very comfortable with himself.

"Oh, I am sorry Eric. I cannot bother you right now, I had to prepare Alex. He have a choir for charity concert at Central Park at 5 this evening", she said as she slit her soft curls to the back of her ear lobe.

"Oh really? Can I come?" he asked. His eyes look very big when he asked something so childishly.

Hermione drew her breath. _This man just never give up_. He is an ice hockey player for the New York Rangers. Being an athlete, he sure have a well built body and a very handsome face with a very mesmerizing, beautiful, light green eyes. His dark hair will make every woman fall over him. But, he chooses Hermione instead. Hermione and Alex went to his game last year. And Hermione couldn't believe, in that many crowd of people, he noticed her!

_After the game at Madison Square Garden, he even asked Hermione out in front of everyone! He took the mic from the Vj and arrogantly asked her out._

"_We win this game aren't we?" he spoke through the mic, making all the supporters wooooo in excitement. "My boss said I can do anything if I can bring this team to victory tonight", it seems he is the ace. He smiles proudly showing his white, straight teeth. He's a charmer, definitely._

"_Well. I wanted to ask the beautiful woman there" he pointed at Hermione who was in shock and disbelief. Hermione even look around to see if he was pointing to someone else. With no one in views, she point at herself. "Yes, girl. You." He said, "may I ask you for a dinner tonight?" he asked._

_Alex scowled in annoyance. He never likes the idea of any man hitting on his mom. But in that many people, Hermione couldn't say no so she agreed. And since then, he had been flirting and trying to steal her love, and got rejected every single time. Alex even got used to him already. But, no matter how hard Hermione rejected him, he never give up!_

With a sigh, "Sure, meet you at Central Park at 5.00"

….

Draco entered the Joe's. It is not a crowded place at all. The day is slow. There were a group of young people in the center table, and a couple of people here and there. Chatting quietly. Pansy is across the room, waving at him.

"Where you've been?" Draco asked pulling the chair in front of Pansy.

"I've gone to White Corp a while ago. It was just a block away from here. I need to plan our engagement ceremony, since you throw it all to me", she smiles. "I go with Natalie, my relatives. You know Natalie right Draco? We go to her wedding last year",

"Yeah sure, that Natalie", Draco said convincing Pansy. But the only thing he remembered in the last year wedding was the blonde haired boy that able to attract his attention.

"Do you wanna go anywhere after this?" Draco asked.

"I want to do some shopping. You wanna come?"

"Huh, shopping? Hell no!" Draco exclaimed.

"I know it", Pansy rolled her eyes. "Hey, what theme did you want for our engagement ceremony?"

"I don't know, it's up to you I guess. Guys not really into this stuff", Draco shrugged. "Pansy, are sure you want to have a wedding in the muggle world?" Draco is not really fond of the idea.

"Yes, I am sure Draco. I wanted to try something new you know"

"Yeah, sure", _never fight with woman, especially if wedding involve._

"Where do you want to go after this?"Pansy asked

"I probably just going to walk around. I'll meet you for dinner at our hotel lobby at 8",

"Okay, sure", she answered. She felt warm and fuzzy inside. It's just too good to be true. Draco Malfoy is choosing him as his girl.

…

"Uwoowowowow.. AAkkk!"

"Alexander Draco Granger, what are doing?" Hermione asked in confuse. He had been making those weird noise for half an hour now.

"Uhm, voice practice mom. Urgh, I am so nervous", Alex said slapping both his cheek slowly.

Alex is wearing a black, penguin mini tuxedo. He is performing along with all his friends, representing his kindergarden in The Charity Concert this evening. Central Park held Charity Concert every year. Usually, kindergarden kids and primary school kids are the one performing. Either choir, drama, musical, mini orchestra or anything. All kindergardens and primary school pupil entered. Alex kindergarden, with a great history of choir was voted to do the opening. Of course Alex would be nervous, sine he also had to do a solo part.

"Don't be. You'll be great", Hermione said while fixing her son tuxedo tenderly.

"Have you eaten?" she asked

"Yes, I have. Have you?" Alex asked running his small hand to his mother long, silky soft curly haired

"Of course", she lied, smiling at him. "Let's go, it's 4.30 already".

Alex open the door, followed by his mom who grabbed her coat , handbags, and Alex bag in hurry.

"Mom, car keys!"

"Oh, right".

…..

Hermione and Alex practically ran to the teachers in charge. The concert starts at 5.00 pm. After giving Alex to his teacher, Hermione called Alex before leaving.

"Come here dear", Hermione kneeled down to be as the same height as her son.

"I'll be watching you okay. Do your best. You'll be great. I promise", Hermione said softly patting his cheek.

"Thanks mom".

Hermione smile motherly assuring his son. Alex run back to his group. Hermione stood up, and walk in front of the stage. They were many chairs provided there. Many of them are occupied with parents, charity people, and many more. Hermione took her sit sixth row from the front.

"May I asked is this sit available?" asked a voice of a man.

"Eric.. yes sure. Come sit",

Eric took his seat besides Hermione comfortably. He smiles, somehow feeling content. On the other hand, Hermione is feeling a little awkward. Once in a while, she cleared her throat due to awkwardness. They are waiting for the concert to begun.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Eric asked.

"Uhm.. aaahh.. what? No... yes"

He chuckled. "If you uncomfortable, I can exchange a sit"

Hermione think for a while. Now, she is being rude. "No, please no. I am sorry. That was very rude of me".

"None taken. Just relax okay". He said warmly.

To be honest, Hermione didn't know why is it so hard for her to opened up to someone else. She is a loyal person. Yeah, that's right. Too loyal for her own good. Eric is a charming guy. Handsome and funny as well. Alex even get used to him as well and Eric love and accept Alex. Eric sure is stubborn, as he never give up on Hermione. It must be hard for a hot guy to resist many temptation from girls who practically throw themselves at him. Yet, he refuses all of them and tried to win her heart. A woman with a secret past and a son without a father.

She chuckled. She must be kind of attractive.

Eric look at her confuse, "are you okay?"

"Yes Eric. I am perfectly fine. I am just wondering why did you never give up on me, well I am just an ordinary woman who already had a son",

Eric smile at her question, "you just not an ordinary woman Hermione, you are more than that. You are a wonderful woman and a great mother. Everyone can see that. During the game, we got beaten to pulp by the opponents. I was in rage. But during all the commotion, I suddenly got my eye on you. You are sitting in the first row, looking concerned. Suddenly, I feel peace by just looking at this stranger woman, even from a far", he said looking straight in her eyes.

Hermione felt her heart stop. She blushed. She never blushed for a long time. He chuckled at her reaction.

"I know it is ridiculous, but it's the truth. Even now, when I see you even from a far, even when you just smile a little, I feel peace. And I like that", he said truthfully.

"Thank you".

Suddenly the curtains open. All the crowds goes silent. All eyes is on the stage. The opening is a choir, Alex choir. The crowds applause as the little ones entered, looking nervous and excited at the same time. When everything are settled,

_Tap, tap, tap._ The conductor tapped.

The sound of piano starts, the choir starts humming.

_Some say love.. it is a river.. that drown the tendery.._

_Some say love.. it is a razor.. that leaves your soul to bleed_

_Some say love.. it is a hunger.. an endless it can be.._

_I say love.. _

_It is a flower.. and you ..it's only seed._

Other instrument starts to play softly.

_It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance_

_It's the dreams afraid of waking that never takes the chance_

_It's the one who won't be taken who cannot seems to care_

_And the soul_

_Afraid of dying that never learns to live_

The instruments play louder, the drums entered.. and all the singer sang

_When the night have been to lonely_

_And the roads have been too long_

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong_

Alex step out, he sing solo. He looks straight at Hermione. It is for her. He sang for her, his mother.

_Just remembered in the winter_

_For beneath the bitter snow_

_Lies the seed that with the sun love_

_In the spring become.. _

_The rose…._

The crowds applause. The choir is sincere. It came from the pure heart of a five year old childrens. Hermione closed her mouth with her right hand, she is crying. Alex is the greatest gift she could ever have. She is proud of him in every single seconds. And she vowed , she will live for her son now, her precious son.

….

Draco walked where his feet could take him. Suddenly, he heard a music starts playing, a sound of piano. He walks towards the sound of music. He gasped, there were hundreds of people there, some of them are sitting under the tree. There is a big stage, and there were little kids who was singing up there. Draco smile, he leaned against the nearby tree.

The choir can be heard throughout the Central Park. The choir is sing sincerely. Every heart can be touched by just hearing them. Even , Draco's. There is something that is so beautiful about it, something magical. Suddenly, a familiar boys step out and sing the most beautiful, sincere voice Draco have ever heard

_Just remembered in the winter_

_For beneath the bitter snow_

_Lies the seed that with the sun love_

_In the spring become.. _

_The rose…._

The crowds applause. Draco applause, he is smiling truthfully. The moment the boy was singing, he felt a sudden rush of longing and missing_. Hermione_, his heart whispered in silence.

….

The choir finished at 7.00. The crowds start emptying their sit, leaving the park. Hermione waited for Alex behind the stage with Eric. Suddenly, a blonde boy appeared.

"Mom!" he run towards Hermione who was kneeling, opening her armed to her son.

"Oh, Alex!" she said. " I am so proud of you!"

"Did you see that mom? Did you? I sang it for you…"

Hermione smile, "Yes, I know. Thank you"

Eric witnessed the love in front of him. His heart grow bigger to the feeling he felt right now. He wanted to be apart of the family. Apart of a family and love he never felt.

"Uncle Eric!"Alex rushed towards him.

"Hey boy! You really done it there. So amazing!" he said throwing Alex up to the air gently. Alex giggled in excitement.

Hermione smile at the two boys. "Come you two, let's go home"

Draco waited until the concert end. He wanted to see the boy once again. He want to talk to him and buy him ice-cream. He just.. want to. He walked to the stage, maybe he'll meet the boy's parents as well. However, the thought of the boy parents make him jealous. The boy had a parent. A mother and a father… a father, a family, and he is not invited.

As he approached the back stage, he saw a tall dark haired man throwing the boy gently up in the air. The boy is giggling and smiling happily. He must be the boy father. Draco walk a step , his heart suddenly stop.

A brown haired woman is smiling happily looking at them. Draco could only see half of her face. But he know that figure, that face line anywhere.

_Hermione?_

He felt a mixture of emotion. Confused? Happy? Sad? Angry? Jealous?

The three people is laughing and smiling at each other picture perfect. They are like a family. Draco felt jealous. He wanted to shout her name. Run to her. Checking her face, is she really her?

Suddenly, they left. Draco who is still in shock, froze there. Unable to move.

_Hermione._

Suddenly it hits him, he ran, chasing them. There is too much question and confusion for him now. But at least for now, he didn't care anything anymore. He just wants to look at her, and the boy.. that boy. Draco gritted his teeth.

They had already across the street. Draco saw the man opened the car door to the woman. Draco only was able to see her hair. The man is smiling and speaking something to her. Draco wanted to cross the street, but there is just too much car as people are rushing to go home. He then shouted " Hermione!".

They couldn't hear. The woman entered the car, but a seconds before she enter the car, Draco heart stop. Draco stops breathing. He saw her face. All of her face. That brown eyes, that small lips, that pointy noise, that gorgeous jaw line. She looks much matured. He was sure, it is her. He felt so helpless, he shouted, but the sound of people and car drowned his voice. He wanted to run to her but life is cruel, it just can't happen that easily.

Hermione entered the car, with another smile to Eric, she starts the engine and drove way to her apartment. Little that she knows, a blonde man across the street is frozen in shock, frustrated to the verge of insanity. He grabbed his hair in annoyance.

Her man, her real man was there.

…

Songs : Westlife, the Rose.

Xoxo OnetimeWriter


	11. preciptious reunion

Hey people, sorry for the wait. I got delayed by my sudden addiction in downloading movies. It'll never happen again.

p/s thanks to tigger321, call-me-joy for your reviews and supports. Love you people! =)

..…..

_Hermione entered the car, with another smile to Eric, she starts the engine and drove way to her apartment. Little that she knows, a blonde man across the street is frozen in shock. Her man, her real man was there._

…

Draco was breathing hard. His mind felt like crazy. It is all too much to process to this sudden facts. _Is it really her?_ His mind is racing, he felt a heavy feeling. He is confused of what he should do next. The crowded Central Park started to lose some crowds. Draco stood there, alone and confused. Murmuring of people talking can be hard from a far.

He run his finger through his hair.

"Put the chair at the back! The truck will take it later", a voice is heard from a far.

Suddenly it hits Draco. Without any further due, he run towards the big stage. Workers are busy loading the truck, a few people in suits are discussing something, and there are some people that took the garbage left by the crowds. Draco looks around to find someone, anyone, then he saw a blue dress woman walking from the back stage. He run to the woman.

"Ma'am, may I asked you something?" Draco asked, panting.

At the sight of a man panting and covered in sweat scares the woman. She stuttered, "yes, what is it?"

"May I know what kindergarten that.. the.. one performing the opening?" he said between his breath.

"I don't know sir.. I.. I" she refused to give any information to this unknown stranger.

"Please! I need to know, please", he kneeled down "my son.. I need to know.. is he my son.." he felt helpless. His chest felt heavy. He sounds desperate. A few people there look at them in confused, questioning look.

The woman look at the kneeled man. Pity crept upon her, "Do you really looking for your son?"

Draco look at the woman straight into her eyes, there is a glimpse a hope, "Yes.. ma'am.. I am.."

"How should I know that you are not some perverted child molester or a serial killer maybe?" she said in suspicious tone not wanting to show her pity to this man.

"Because I am not", that is all he could say. He did not know what else to say.

Probably the woman saw the sincerity or perhaps she perceive pity to the desperate, sweating men or maybe, she just trust him.

The woman drew a sigh, "Well then," she opened her A4 sized books, a flip after flip of pages that felt like ages to Draco, "ah here.. Hunter College Elementary school.. It's near here"

Draco stood up, he smile, "thank you, thank you so much!" he hugged the woman and kissed her repeatedly in her forehead making her embarrassed to her death. Draco then let go, with another thanks and a nod, he walk to his hotel. He need some rest, a shower to clear his mind and focus back.

…..

"Did you want another drink ma'am?" ask a beautiful waitress to a young woman dress in lovely pink strapless knee length cake dress.

"Uhm, no thanks", she said somewhat kind of embarrassed.

The waitress look at the young woman who look like she just have a broken heart, "are you waiting for someone?"

Pansy look up at the waitress, "Yes, my fiancée I supposed, but he is late, …..I hope", she said with disappointment filled her black shiny, mesmerizing eyes. She had waited for two hours in the hotel restaurants. She can even recognize all the customers through constant observation.

"You know, my mother used to say if a guy loves you truly, he will fight to be with you no matter how hard it might be", she said smiling sincerely.

Pansy look at the waitress. Her brows wrinkles in utter disappointment. What is she expecting anyway? Her instinct is right. This is all too good to be true anyway.

She stood up, her eyes mirrored all that she felt right now. She felt crestfallen. She pushed the lift buttons, waiting the lift to come down.

All the guys that pass through her gave her a second look. She looks beautiful. A dark, lovely beauty they said. But it is not for them, it is for him. She went a heck of shopping to buy this dress. She done her hair with her own hands, wanting to make her own effort for him. Because she thought, this would be their first dinner together, without Blaise, without Narcissa or Lucius, she is hoping a romantic dinner with a man that she had loved all her life. She felt like crying, love always hurts.

Bing, the lift open.

She entered the lift and push her floor button quickly, not wanting any strangers to join her on the lift. She want to be alone. She want to be able to cry and sobbed desperately for just one minute of her journey to the 12th floor.

…

Hermione get into her bed, feeling soar and tired. She look down at the young boy who was staring at the ceiling contently.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking.. urm.. I think Uncle Eric is a nice guy",

"He is? What makes you think like that?"

"Well.. he treat me nicely and he is kind to us. and.. he likes you.."

"Oh really? Why makes you think he like me?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "yeah right mom.. everyone who attends the Madison Square Garden match last year knows"

"ahh.. right.." Hermione smiled

"You really thinks he is a nice guy?"

"yeah.. and probably a nice father too. Although I prefer the blonde guy I meet before",

Alex long for a father's love. He does. But that's not meant he is gonna choose any random guy as his father, after a 'keen' observation (at least that what Alex claimed) then he'll hinted to Hermione, well it got rejectd everytime. But, probably not this time.

"Well, I promise him a breakfast tomorrow. I think it's about time to give him a chance, don't you think?"

"yeah, it is. He looks so love sick with you, urgh.. disgusting" Alex pulled out his tongue

"Alex, that isn't nice!" Hermione said tickling her son tummy to his giggle. Yeah, maybe it is time to move on. He already is.

…

Pansy dragged her feet walking along her hotel corridor to her room. She passed Draco's room. She stopped. _Is he in there? _Pansy bite her lower lips, clenching her fist. She approached the inviting door, knocking it slowly.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a pale, tall blonde man with his jeans and green t-shirts with wet hair look at her with, surprise.

"Pansy? What are you doing here? It's late", Draco look at her up and down_, why she was so dressed up?_

"What am I doing here? Draco Malfoy, do you really forget?" she sound broken hearted. Two hotel workers at the corridor looked at them attentively.

Not wanting any attention, Draco pulled Pansy hands inside his room, closing the door. "What are you talking about?"

Pansy back facing him, she slowly said, "Draco, we are suppose to have a dinner tonight. Don't you remember?",

Draco was in shocked. His eyes widen, "god, I totally forgot!"

Pansy face him, her eyes are teary, "What are you doing? How can you forget?" she grabbed her half bun hair, release it fiercely, "this, is all for you! I don't even know why I bother all this too much, I really don't", she cried quietly, "probably I was hoping to be swept off my feet tonight or something", she wiped her mascara that has wet by her tears, "merlin, I am so stupid".

Draco look at her. He is at loss of world. Guilt crept upon him, "Pansy, I .. I.." he sighed, not knowing what to say, he speak the truth, "I think I saw her, Hermione, I think I saw her.. and there is.. this.. this boy, a blonde boy, can you believe it Pansy, he is probably.. probably my son!" he somehow sounds very excited.

Pansy look at him in disbelief, shaking her head slowly, "what do you expect me to say Draco? Do you know how this make me feel?"

"I was hoping you will be happy for me", Draco said confused.

"Yes, I should am I? But I am not. You are my fiancée Draco, and I am yours. What do you expect me to say ha? Oh gosh I am so happy for you! Your dead wife is back to life? No!" Pansy chocked in her voice, "Tell me just this one thing", she swallowed, it taste bitter. "Do you ever love me? I mean truly love me? Or.. are you just using me as a tool to forget her?"

Draco do not know what to say. It is the truth. She hit the bull's eyes. He rushed in proposing Pansy because he wanted desperately to forget Hermione. The pain of missing her is too much for him to bear anymore. He is selfish.

Pansy bite he lips, she nod slowly, tears are streaming down her eyes, "I guess I failed the tasked then. It's been great Draco, I do love you, you know that. Thank you for an amazing one sided love story and a terrible heartbreak ending".

She left the room. Draco drew his breath. He deserved her hate but he never deserved her love. He is ashamed of himself, he didn't even have the courage to chase after her. She was right and he knew it.

…

The morning sky that suppose to be bright and inviting is cloudy and grey. It torn all the mood away. People are walking while holding a cup of coffee everywhere. This is going to be a long day.

Hermione fasten her pace, she enter a bright yellow framed café, saying hello to the man at the casher. She looked around the café, scanning for someone. Then she saw him. A man who was putting down a news paper smile brightly at the sight of her.

Hermione took a seat fronting him, "Hey, good morning".

"Hey, it's a beautiful morning isn't it?", he asked, his eyes plastered on her with his hands on the table, leaning in to her.

Hermione look outside the window and looking back at him, "are you high?"

"I don't know, probably the sight of someone just get into me", he pretended, giving her poker face look.

"Oh really? That person must be either so bad or so great cause she can give that kind of effect on you"

"Yeah.. she is. That woman, how dare she!"

"Yes, how dare she!"

They both nod, with confuse eyes and half open mouth, they are exaggerating. With five seconds of staring and nodding, they both burst into laughter.

"Do you want to drink or anything?" Eric asked.

"yeah, sure, uhm.. a toast and an a half boiled egg please", Hermione said to the waitress.

"A pancakes with vanilla ice cream on top and a chocolate sauce",

"I thought athlete suppose to drink blended fruits and vegetables and raw eggs",

"Nah.. I am not one of those. I am good looking no matter what I eat, and still so hot as ever. Hot enough to be worth a million", he is right. He is a sought after ice hockey player.

"Kind a cocky, isn't it?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"that's my charm", he smiled slyly.

"you better loose that cockiness a bit, or this relationship ain't gonna work", Hermione said it in American slang with a poker face.

The chuckle stops, "what?"

Hermione just smile cynically, "Well, it is time. Time to move on. Beside, I kind a pity you. You do look so desperately in love with me", she jokes to her heart content.

Eric couldn't contain his happiness stand up and shout in the middle of the busy café, "she accepts me!" He felt happy and blessful. The love he yearn is finally yearning back. He felt like laughing endlessly and look at her every seconds. He want to hold her and kiss her and never let go. He want to play and tickles and jokes and play video games with Alex. That boy have a charm on him. He is binded to these two.

Hermione smile suddenly turns bitter, she lick her dry lips, "Eric there is something you should know", giving Eric a little surprise at the seriousness of her voice

"What is it?"

Hermione take a deep breath, "I am a wizard", she whispered. There at the café table, through the breeze of cold, gloomy morning, she told him everything. She told him about Draco, about Harry and Ron, about Voldermort, about Alex and everything. No secrets and no regrets.

Eric look as calm as he can be, "any more secrets?"

Hermione look at him in disbelief, "Don't you want to run or something shouting to everyone I am crazy?"

"What? No!" he smile warmly, this time holding her hand tenderly, "I believe you. Besides, my sister is a wizard too. And I do know about the Golden Trio and Voldermort. You are pretty famous you know",

"wait! You knew me?"

He smile sheepishly. "yeah, you can say I have a crush on the Granger Girl. My sister use to tell me everything about you guys",

Hermione mouth fell half open. Then she smile and they both laugh together, they fell warm despite the cold.

Eric smile warmly at her, "I will protect you Hermione, and I promise that".

…..

Draco knocked on Pansy room over and over again. Frustrated, he go to ask the reception counter, "May I have a room key to room 1201 please, she is my fiancée and she.. didn't open the door.. I am worried",

"Room 1201…." She said while clicking something on the computer, "she checked out early this morning".

"thank you".

She had left. She had left him. How selfish he can be now? He is feeling empty and lonely all over again. The same feeling when Hermione left him. He didn't deserve to felt this way.

_Hermione._

…_.._

"Yes, I am picking Alex right now… I'll be going home then… I will do my job at home.. well I am the boss… sure come over for dinner okay.. good luck.." the other word she received over the phone made her blush, "see you for dinner", refused to say ' I love you' back to Eric.

She waited by her car in front of Hunter College Elementary school. She is wearing a brown knee length coat. She let her hair go, leaving them to flow gently following the soft wind.

Kkkrrrriiiinnnngggggggg…. The school bell rang.

Kids starts to pouring out from the black framed door. They are running towards their parents, nanny's, or the school bus. Some of them ran to the play park, playing the swings and talking to each other. Hermione look around scanning for her son. Alex walk calmly over to her,

"hai mom"

"hello dear", Hermione kneeled down facing him, "how is today?"

"It's great! I got an A for my drawings! Though Le Anne said my painting is not that pretty, yeah like her drawings of the birds are that pretty", he said mocking this particular Le Anne girl.

"I am so proud of you", she said kissing him in the forehead. "Hope in", she opened the back door and buckling the seat back for Alex.

She closed the door and went to her driver door, suddenly her eyes froze, her pupil widen, her throat felt dry, and she cannot move. A blonde man look at her with an expression as she is, 20 feet away from her.

_Draco.._

For a moment, the world went silent. Just like when he first told her how beautiful she was at Hogsmeade. How she wanted to run to him, to hugged him pouring all her heart to him. Hoping he could mend her lonely heart because he can. She took a step forward, suddenly all her life flashed in front of her, on how she almost lost Alex.

No. she cannot be weak. She gripped the door frame tighter. Suddenly she felt scared. Without seconds glanced she enter the car, starts the engine and speed away.. away from him. she look at the right-view mirror. He is chasing her. Her hearts breaks. She pressed the pedal harder, leaving him behind, panting in disappointment.

"Who is that mom?" Alex suddenly asked.

"No matter dear, just some guy",

"Wait a minute, I know him. I have meet him! He is the blonde guy!" Alex shout in excitement.

"You've meet him?" Hermione blood drained out from her. She is scared. Scared for Alex.

"yes, it was him!"

"Alex, no! You cannot meet the guy okay, he is.. he is dangerous for you", her heart breaks even more. How could she say that about her son father?

"wait, how come.."

"Alex! Please.. stay away from him.. for me.. please" she shocked leaving Alex speechless.

"sure mom, anything for you"

"hey mom…"

"yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Alex", sound more worried then ever.

…..

Draco is panting hard. He is disappointed and frustrated. It was her. It really is Hermione. Draco could tell, how she look at him with such a shock look on her face. He smile bitterly, he still have the same butterfly everytime he look at her. His throat felt constricted, and he was not able to breath. And he knows, she felt the same way. And he never, ever feel that kind of feeling before, not to any just girl and never will.

He felt a mixture of emotion. She is alive. But why? Why she ran away from him? Why does she fake her death? The boy, the boy he meet before, Draco saw how Hermione kissed the boy gently. It was her son. The father, it is him. It is as clear as water. The boy feature is all him all over. How can he be so stupid not knowing who he was back then? No wonder he felt such an undescribed emotion to the boy. It was his son.

He suddenly felt angry at Hermione. How dare she? How can she go to such an extent, faking her death? Hiding his son away from him. He walked to the kindergarten, determined.

…

"Good afternoon sir, may I help you?"

Draco look at the aged woman. She have a soft vibed. "I wanted to know about a student here? He is about 5 or 6 years old, a blonde boy, blue eyes?"

"Mr. Granger?"

_.. she used her family name_. "why do you interested in this boy, may I asked?"

Draco felt annoyed, _does he really look like a child molester?_

"He is my son.. his mother and I have some argument.. I need to see him.. I missed him.. unfortunately I do not know where they lived. The mother took him away from me", Draco lied through his teeth and he hated it.

"Ahhh.. I see.." she clicked on her computer, she trust him immediately, "you see, he is like a copy of you, a good looking boy just like you. A very special boy, very smart indeed… aahh here", she wrote something on a piece of paper.

Draco felt a rushed of emotion. His son. He felt proud all of a sudden. Suddenly, he realized, he was not there. Not there when Hermione was pregnant, not there when Hermione gave birth to him, not there to heard her first word, not there when he takes his first step. Not there about everything. He was not there. He misses the life of his son. And to top the topping of misery he felt right know, Alex never able to call anyone a _father._

"thank you", Draco said after receiving the paper from the woman. It is an address, and that is exactly where he will go.

…..

Xoxo OneTimeWriter


	12. broken arrow

Do enjoy.

I am so sorry for the delayed. I got so much to do. Thank you for all the supports. You people truly are the best! =)

…..

"_thank you", Draco said after receiving the paper from the woman. It is an address, and that is exactly where he will go._

…

Hermione walk back and forth biting on her thumbs, obviously very worried. Draco Malfoy had seen her and she knows very well that he recognized her. Damn it! She felt like punching herself. She was too obvious. Her shock expression, her unconditional fast heart beat, her urge to run to him and her confused, apprehensive reaction give her out. She knows that what she felt back then is exactly what Draco also had felt.

Alex is in his room. Hermione is anxious as if her pants was on fire. She worried about Alex. If Draco already knew they're alive, he definitely without a doubt will search for them. And all her sacrifice, her hidings that had gone so smoothly will be in vain in just a seconds. If Draco found them, his father also will. Lucius Malfoy didn't know Hermione was alive, no one did, except Harry, Ron and Luna. And the thought of Lucius make her shuddered. She will fight him, that is for sure. She will fight to defend her love to Draco because she is strong and she wouldn't mind if her life was the one at stakes. She will lose nothing. But then, Alex came, the light of her life. And Alex is her pain and her cure. She become weak when it comes to Alex. She knew she is not strong enough or brave enough to put her son life in line. Hence, she hide, away from everyone and everything she ever knew.

Why did they have to meet? After such a long time, why now? Just when she really starts wanting to forget him, just when she started to opened her heart back to someone, their path intertwined. How ironic.

She rushed to the kitchen and pour herself a cold water to relieved her dry throat. Suddenly, she felt a sudden hotness crept upon her back, her heart start thumping, she turned. The glass smashed into the floor, shattered.

"Draco".. she whispered.

The pale, blonde, dashing man stand in front of her. He look at her with a calm expression. Hermione felt confused_. Is it really Draco? or it is just another trap?_

"Acio wand!" Hermione shouted.

Draco look at Hermione with a shock expression, "Hermione?" His heart felt a piercing ache. "It's me, Draco. Hermione, what are you doing?", _why is she acting this way? Does this girl really Hermione?_

The soft hand gripped tightly at the lean stick pointing at Draco. Her hands is trembling, her heart is screaming, deep down she pray, _oh god please no_. She was restraining herself from crying, and running to him. Oh, how she wanted to hugged him, and to be able to feel the warmth and the secure she had missed so much. Draco took a step closer to her, his hand reaching for her, "Don't come any closer, please", she whispered.

Draco somehow felt cheated, "why do you act like this? Why did you fake your death?", he took another step closer.

"Expelliarmus!", Hermione shouted. Draco flew across the room and hit the wall, hard.

"Mom, what is going on? Who's there?" , a voice of a young boy is heard. Alex eyes widen in shock at the sight of a familiar looking man lying on the floor looking back at him with a shock expression as well.

"Mom.. what are you doing?", Alex felt like crying. He hates the sight of people fighting.

"Honey go to your room, now!"

"No! who is he mom?"

Draco stands up, feeling a weaker, "yes Hermione, who am I?", he hurts more on the inside that on the outside. He is now sure she is Hermione, and the boy.. it is his son. He knew it, he knew it all along.

Tears is streaming down Hermione's cheek. It hurts. It hurts when someone you love dearly getting hurts, but it hurts more when you are the source of the pain. "He is nobody son, nobody", her voice is shaking but remains firm. Her teary eyes look at straight into Draco's, not blinking a bit. She must be strong, she have too… for the sake of his son.

Draco feel like breaking, his heart felt it was smashed, shattered into pieces. _How could she said that? Why? Why? Why? _He screams on the inside. He gritted his teeth, "she is lying… son". His voice stuttered.

Hermione eyes widen, she is now glaring at him. "How dare you! Expelliarmus!", Draco dodged the spell.

"Stop it!" Alex shouted. He is crying. "What is he saying mom?" Alex voice tremble.

Hermione look at her son, "Alex…" she took a step to Alex. But, much to her surprise, Alex is glaring at her, making her froze in her spot. Confused and falling to pieces. Worst thing than death is the way you own child look at you, in that hateful way. Alex turns, walk away returns to his room. Hermione is in shock, she swallowed, gathering her courage. She turned slowly at the man, that man.

"Draco…"

Somehow, the voice that he had missed so much calling his name, erased all the pains away. His eyes glint a bit of hope.

"Yes, I am Hermione", she sounded weak.

"Hermione.. .", he took a step to her.

"Please stop". Draco froze. She continued, gathering all the strength she has left, "Hermione Granger is dead. I am dead. Please forget about me and all of this. Move on… please.. I begged you.. for the sake of Alex", she kneeled. Helpless.

"Hermione… why? Why are you doing this?" Draco cried, "why are you kneeling down? Do you hate me? He is our son right, why are you separating us? what is this all about?". His heart break.

"Yes he is", her eyes are teary, but no more tears streaming down, she is breaking inside. Every word she says now, are breaking her, slowly. "You know how I am, Draco. I am not doing all this for fun. Just leave us be", still kneeling at him, pleading to him.

Draco swallowed. It's the truth. She wouldn't do something like this. There must be a reason. But Draco won't give up that easily, "I'll leave you then. But I'll come back. I'll fix whatever this is. I'll come to you, to my son, to my family", he walked to her, kneeling back to her, and kissing her ever so gently on her cold lips. The tears that she held, streaming down her eyes, slowly.

With one last look at Hermione, Draco left. Hermione still kneeling there, crying and hoping for something, something good, even just for a seconds. She didn't know if she could do this anymore.

It just so hard.

…

Draco stop and sit down on the bench. He is now somewhere in this big city. He didn't even know. He just walk to where his feet lead him. _why Hermione, why? _He run his finger through his hair, his hands now covered his face. His whole body is trembling. He faced down. He is crying. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He is not strong when Hermione is her weakness. He suffered endlessly longing and feeling guilty to her when she have been alive all along.

And when he faced her, she begged, even kneeled down and pleaded to leave them be. Why? And his son.. how had he lost all those years in seeing his son grow. Regret, confused, anger, sad, happy? All those mixed emotion make him felt like bursting.

When he saw her, Hermione, the one he ever, truly loves, stands in front of him, alive, how he could give the world for that. He wanted to run to her, kissed her uncontrollably, to hold her and never let go. But she refused him, she begged him to go. Why?

A few people walks in front of him, ignoring him. For them, he just another man crying for a lost love. A familiar sight. This is life. It is cruel.

He took a breath, wiped the tears away and stand up. He must investigate, what the heck is this all about.

"Harry".

…

"Hermione, why is this door unlocked? It's dangerous you..", Eric voice stop at the sight of a crying woman picking up all the falling furniture.

"Oh, Eric. I didn't know.. you.." she recklessly wiped the tears away.

Eric just look at her. He put the bag full of hot chicken wings down and walk to her. He hugged her without a warning. He hold her soft yet firmly. It gave the feeling of protection. Hermione bite her lips in his arm, she then cried, wetting the blue shirt. She poured all her hearts out to him, to Eric.

After she calmed down, Eric make her a cup of hot coco. He just kept silent. He just wanted to accompanied her, being beside her. Lzetting her know, he was there.

"He came… Draco came", she started.

"He knew about Alex.. and then he left.. and Alex is in his room… mad at me" she gritted her teeth.

Eric held Hermione chin up to him, making her to look at him, "Hey, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay",

"How? Tell me, how? Alex life will be in danger, Eric! How is this okay?" she spat, she don't care anymore.

"I am here. I promised to protect both of you",

Hermione chuckled in distress, "How could you help? You don't even know what you are dealing with?", she sounded cynical. It hurt him.

Hermione suddenly realized her mistakes, "Eric.. I am sorry.. I.."

"No.. it will be foolish of me to be hurt at this moment. I understand. You are the one that is hurting, you need something to ease it away".

Hermione look away, ashamed of her childish act.

Eric smiled warmly, "wait here", much to Hermione surprised, he walked to Alex room. He knocked on the door gently, "It's me, Eric. Please open the door".

After a while, the door open gently, Eric look at Hermione, smiling reassuring her, and enter the room. Somehow, it is forbidden to Hermione at the moment.

Alex back faced Eric. He hugged his knee, sitting by the window.

"Why are you being such a girl, sulking like that?" Eric said.

"I am not a girl!" he shouted in embarrassment. "I am just upset", he pouted.

"What are you upset with?" Eric walked to him, sitting besides him. His voice tone is so fatherly.

"Mom lied to me. That guy.. come over just now.. he is.. my father.." he bite his lips, "at first I thought he was lying.. but at the look of mom face.. he is not.. he really is.. my father.."

Eric remained calm, "what did your mom lied to you about?"

"She said that he is dangerous. How can he be dangerous? He is my father! And mom said all the time that my father will love me unconditionally if he knew me! But why did mom said that?" he scream in despair, his voice chocked, he is crying and looking straight into Eric eyes.

Eric smile gently, hugging that little boy. "Hey, you know you mom right. Did she will do anything to hurt you? Did she ever, did such a thing?"

Alex remained quiet.

"No right? Then there must be a reason why she told you that, why can't you understand her? she loves you. And she is very hurt right now.. please don't be mad at her.."

"Why must I am the one who should understands her? why can't she understands me?"

"Alex.. she would never do anything that will harm you",

Alex bite his lips, looking straight into Eric eyes. "Mother.." he whispered. He run out from his room to Hermione arms, "oh sorry.. I am sorry.." he sobbed and sobbed.

"Hermione hold him tight, saying 'it's okay' non- stop and shooing to Alex comfort.

Eric stands quietly at the door, looking at this two souls who felt so much pain.

…

Draco apparated almost instantly from New York Ministry of Wizard to London. He then apparated to Zabini's Mansion. The big mansion felt very quiet, particularly it seems so empty. Draco knocked on Blaise door. Blaise seems to closed the floo connection and block any apparation from 10 pm above.

A small, thin house elf open the door. "Master Malfoy? What brings you here? Do come in", the house elf politely speak. "I supposed you wish to meet ? I'll call him then", the house elf disappear in a blink leaving Draco in the mansion main living room alone.

"Draco? Merlin, what are you doing here? I thought you are in New York?", Blaise face look swollen and his eyes squint. It is obvious he had gone to sleep and are forced to meet Draco.

"Hermione is alive", Draco said in calm tone.

"What? Draco.. don't do this please, not tonight. I have to attend a meeting at the ministry for you tomorrow, this shit better stop, right now", he sounds frustrated.

"No! I seriously had meet her! and.. believe it or not.. she has a child, I think it is mine",

"Wow, stop right there! God, Draco.." he whimpered rubbing his face, annoyed. "You're delusional",

"Damn it Blaise! You didn't hear me! I meet her! She is alive", Draco look at his friends with all the emotion he had left. Conveying all the energy and emotion in his eyes. He needs a friend right now, a friend that believe him.

Blaise let out a heavy breath, his brows wrinkled in confusion. "Are you serious? How can this be possible?".

Draco sighed in relieve, "I do not know Blaise, but I am determined to find out.. and there is one person who Hermione would trust and go too.. Harry Potter".

….

Ding dong

Harry Potter walk slowly to his door, he put on his glass on his way to the door. "Wait I'm coming..". He opened up the door and taken aback by his surprise when two men stands in front of him. "Draco? Blaise? What are you two doing here?"

"Can we come in?" Draco asked politely. He respected Harry and all the grudge and jealousy he had once felt towards this guy had gone when Harry show his concern and one of the people that helped him through the dark times. And for that, he is forever grateful to him.

"Sure, come in. what brings you here?"

"Harry.. I need to asked you something",

Harry look suspicious, "about what?"

"about Hermione. We know she is alive",

"What? That is ridiculous Draco. Look, I know you missed her, we all do. But that doesn't mean we have to keep living her memories, we have to move on".

"Stop it Harry! We know you knew about this. Hermione trust you. If she is really dead or still alive, you are the person that would knew" , Draco sounded dead serious.

Harry smiled faded, "How did you knew about this?"

"So, you really do knew", Blaise state calmly.

Draco somehow felt betrayed and cheated, he clenched his fist and barged to Harry, gripping his collar tightly making Blaise and Harry shocked in his sudden reaction, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Calm down Draco!" Blaise try to calmed his friends down.

"She has her reason Malfoy", Harry replied as calm as ever.

"Draco let him go. Draco!"

Draco reluctantly let go of Harry, "Oh really what is it? what is the mighty reason that she fake her death, hide my son from me and make me suffer all these years? Tell me Harry! I would like to know cause I have been cracking my head to think about all the right reason",

"You meet Alex?"

"Alex… that really is his name huh?" Draco sounded so sad. He didn't even get to know his son name until tonight. Much to his hatred, Harry do felt sorry for him. He always felt sorry to Draco Malfoy, even more at this moment".

"yes, that his name.. Alexander Draco Granger.. and he is.. your son.." Harry sounded so regretful.

"Why? Harry tell me why?"

"She have her reason.. she did all this because of her son.. your son".

Draco look perplexed. "I don't understand".

"Then let asked your father", Harry said.

….

"Where are you taking us Eric? It's getting late", Hermione sounds annoyed and gloomy.

Eric smiled warmly at Hermione, he turned to see Eric who look very dull. He unbuckled his seat belt, "I'm taking both of you to have fun", making Hermione pouted in confusion.

Eric led Hermione and Eric to a massive dark hallway, then suddenly at the dark entrance Hermione could feel a soft,windy breeze through her hair. "Surprise", Eric said. He switched on something, and all the darkness were been light up. It is a stadium. A massive one.

"Wow~.. Cool!" Alex dull face light up in excitement. It is an ice stadium. The frozen ice spread widely in front of them. Even Hermione is unable to hide her smile.

It is late at night, the stadium were empty, but right now, there are three of them there. Surely breaking the rules but none of them give a damn care.

"Oh~ stop please!" Hermione shouted when Alex suddenly pushed her. They had been playing amateur ice-skates there. Hermione gave a credit to Eric who sneakily brought their skate shoes.

"You should go faster mom", Alex shouted.

Hermione, unable to control herself stumble into Eric who also unable to keep his balance. Both of them fell on the ice. Hermione laughed to her heart content. She obviously fell into Eric lap who doesn't even care.

For a moment they forget everything. All the worries and the bad luck just fade away. Probably the feelings will come back. But at least, just at this moment they just want to have fun and the world seems so small.

Hermione and Alex had laughed endlessly. Their dull, gloomy expression had turned into pure happiness. Eric who witnessed all of this silently prayed that this moment would never end. How he hoped that these two people were his. How he hoped that he is the one that meet them first. How he hoped he is the first guy. Not the second one.

"Wow! Mom, did you see that! I scored three times in a row!"

"You are the best!" Hermione shouted back with a happy smile plastered on her sweet face.

"You are doing pretty good.. ever considered a job as a hockey player?", Eric said. Eric had stumble several times trying his best to prevent Alex from scoring. They are playing ice-hockey. Surely, he let loose for the five year old. Yet, he had to admit that this kid does have talent. Somehow Eric felt a mixture of proud and sad beneath all his smile and laughter.

"Yeah.. I'll think about it", Alex shouted in excitement.

Hermione is sitting on the audience seat. She smiled and laughed a lot tonight, somehow unable to control it. She look at Alex who had enjoyed this surprise trip more than she expected. They need this. A little laugh and a bit of smile after all the sudden confusion and appereance. _Draco…_ her heart suddenly felt a pain. Her stomach twisted into the unexplained feeling.

She look over at Eric. She was sure before that she can move on. Meeting Eric is a gift from heaven. He is the nicest, funny, most caring guy she ever meet. He excepted Alex and her without any doubt. He had except them unconditionally. She was sure, he is the right one. The one that will make her forget about Draco, and probably this time a happy ending.

But after meeting Draco tonight. After what she did to Draco.. she cannot helped feeling guilty towards Draco. and the feelings is still the same as ever. The same butterfly, the same urge to kiss and hug him, the same sweaty palms and dried throat. How could she denied all that? She just.. couldn't..

"Ahhhhhh…" Alex skates away with a giggle from Eric who chased after him with a big smile on his handsome face.

Hermione heart break.

_What do you do when you heart in two places_

_You feel burn but you're torn inside_

_You feel love but you just got to erase it_

_When you found the right one.._

_At the wrong time….  
><em>

...

p/s I really like eric character!

xoxo OneTimeWriter


	13. irresistible

Do enjoy

…

The night is quiet. The sound of crickets can be heard from the garden giving the household a quiet, peaceful feeling. The smell of sweet yet refreshing warm milk filled the room. Lucius took a gulp of the warm milk. He didn't really fond of it but since he is diagnosed with a bad heart condition, Narcissa have been doing this healthy regime that drives him insane. That includes an early morning walk, all healthy food, lots of rest and of course a glass of warm milk every night. Narcissa claimed that it is great for a good night sleep. Lucius could swore she must had read it somewhere in the muggle magazine that late Hermione had given her.

Hermione. He missed that girl. He really do grew fond of her. And when the news of her reached him, he silently enter his reading room and alone trying his best to maintained his composure, but still the confusing pain that welled up inside of him makes him whimper, a silent one, so no one would ever know.

"Why haven't you finished your milk yet?", Narcissa entered wearing her pale yellow night gown with her long smooth hair being let down gracefully.

"You do know I took a long time to finish one glass of milk, right?" he answered teasingly.

"Well that behavior of yours should change. Even a child could finish it faster than you",

"What comparison is that, Narcissa? Milk is child staple food",

"You really good at answering, I can't even compete with that", she said with pleasant smile.

"Of course, that is because it is one of my finest quality that you yourself fell for", he return her smile with a kiss.

"Oh, Parkinson owled us in the afternoon, he wrote that the deal with the Japan Company had been going well",

"Hmm.. I really could trust him. He is the second biggest share holder, though Draco had been doing an amazing job as well. I think I would die with no regrets now",

"No regrets? Are you sure?"

He sighed, "stopped it Narcissa, stop making me feeling guilty", his eyes wondered and drift into his dreamland. The guilt that he felt never left him, and Narcissa knew that. He felt that his ego had been stomped after the welcoming party for Pansy 7 years ago. His friends literally made fun of him because his only son married a mudblood.

The bloodline that was being protected and taken care so well generations after generations were destroyed by his son marriage. When he gets back home, he gave a great deal of thought. No, not really.. he rushed things really. He thought a little threat or warning will made Hermione left Draco. He was the one that planned Hermione's parent accident.

He did it as a muggle car accident so that the ministry wouldn't suspected anything. He really just wanted to make them hurt a little. A warning. But he had gone too far.. That evening, he received a notes, saying that _'everything has been taking care off'._ They was being killed… by him. God knows, he never meant too.

Suddenly it hits him how wrong he was. Guilt crept upon him with such velocity it break him down. The guilty feeling washed over him it almost drowned him.. and he had been drowning ever since. Before he could think, Narcissa came with teary eyes and puffy face, panic striken

"_Hermione is dead Lucius. Our daughter is dead!",_

"_what? How?" he stuttered couldn't believe his ears._

"_The house was on fire.. she. Oh god..", she break down._

He let out a heavy breath. He was unable to tell her sorry. He wondered did she ever knew that her parents died that evening? He wished she never knew.. The Granger's left the world in that one evening. It is an overwhelming guilty feeling he never felt before. Narcissa caught him sometimes, staring into the distance, sometimes with a dried tears on his pale, aged face.

He was drowning.. for 7 years now.. yet he still alive.. puffing some air and sometimes the air gets so little, he had wished he had died already. But he still breathing, this is a punishment, and there is no way out.

Suddenly a quite loud sound of appearance is heard, "Jinky? What is it?", Narcissa asked the little house elf.

"Master, young master is here to met both of you. He brought his friends too", the house elf answered politely.

Narcissa look at Lucius with confuse expression. It is late already, what is so important to bring Draco here?

Narcissa held Lucius hands gently and they together bring themselves to the reading room located at the end of the second floor corridor.

"What brings you here son?", Lucius eyes lighten up at the sight of his dearest beloved son.

Draco gritted his teeth. He couldn't bring himself to look at his father. Harry saw this and understand right away, he step forward, confronting Lucius,

"This is about Hermione", Harry answered for Draco coldly.

Lucius let go of his wife hand and step forward as well, he is confused, "what? I don't understand",

Draco shut his eyes and breathed to calm his fury, "You know exactly what this is all about", Harry continued, resent can be felt from his tone.

"What?", Lucius perplexed.

"What is it Lucius?", Narcissa asked unable to hide her annoyance for not knowing the situation.

"We knew you are the one that planned Hermione's death 7 years ago, Malfoy!", Harry shouted.

"I beg your pardon Potter, that is rude of you.. I wouldn't",

"Is that true father?", Draco step forward clenching his fist.

Lucius looked at his son in disbelief, "No. It is false", Lucius answered with his eyes focus on Draco's.

Blaise remained his calm expression at the corner of the room, someone have to stay calm to stop the situation from getting uglier.

"You lied!", Harry shouted. He felt the urge to crucio this guy on behalf of Hermione. She had suffered because of him!

"No I am not, Potter!", he defended himself, "I never meant too killed her, I.. just wanted to warn her.." he choked on his guilt.

"You did planned to kill her. How dare you!" Draco shouted in disbelief.

"No! I never planned to killed her, it never meant for her. I tried to harm her parent, never her.. but"

"but they died.. it was a car crash.. you are the behind the Granger's death", Harry said in disbelief.

"I never meant too.. I.. before .. then I heard she died.. the house was on fire", Lucius chocked in every words. The panting for the little air that he used to felt so much drown him yet again. He clenched his robe, his heat felt like throbbing.

"Your father never killed Hermione Draco, he wouldn't! The death of Hermione parents were never meant as well. And every seconds he felt guilt about it!", Narcissa eyes welled with tears. Her family is tearing apart.. in front of her..

"You knew mother? Hah!", he chuckled in disbelief. His face is red because of the anger, betrayed and tears he felt right now. "She is alive! And I swear, I'll protect her this time.. from you! Haha, how ironic", he kept laughing and sobbing, feeling betrayed by his parents.

"Wha.. what..?", both Lucius and Narcissa look at Draco in disbelief. A glint of something happy can be seen from their eyes. But, Draco.. he is too caught up by the situation didn't realize it and without a warning, "Expelliarmus!" he shouted. Lucius flew across the room, hitting hard against the wall, unconscious.

"Lucius! Draco!", Narcissa shouted in horror. She ran to her lying husband. "What have you done.." she cried unconditionally holding Lucius limp body.

Draco look at his mother and father with no expression, "It was nothing compared to what you did", he said coldly, "and both of you.. I am ashamed to said I hold this family name!"

"Let's go", he said then apparated first.

Harry followed him after a glance to the couple. Blaise sighed at the sight of the torn family, he then apparated as well. Leaving Narcissa crying beside his husband who's breathing felt slower and slower.

…

Alex ran into his room in excited way, "Alex brush your teeth and change into your pyjamas first", Hermione shouted.

"okay!"

Hermione place her purse on the kitchen table. She turns to look at Eric who stands awkwardly at the kitchen entry. He put both of his hand in his pocket, looking like a high school boy. Hermione smile warmly at him,

"Eric.. thanks for tonight..for everything really. Truly, thank you", she said softly to him.

"Hey, no problem. It is a rule that I must obligated", he jokes

"oh really? What rule is it?"

"A man should never left a girl when she cries",

Hermione returned his beautiful smile with a hug. Eric hugged her back and drew her scent deeply. He loves her, and she knows that.

"I probably should go, it's late", Eric said

"Sure, good night Eric"

"Good night". And with that, Hermione closed her doors and closed her floo network as well as any apparition entry. She rubbed her face, feeling exhausted. It had been a long, emotionally draining day for her.

"Mom", Alex voice is heard.

"Yes dear?"

"Could you keep me company tonight?", he look at her with several blink, puppy eyes..

"Sure dear, why not. Let's go", Hermione stood up and carried Alex to his bed, lying beside him. She tapped his thigh gently, lullaby him to sleep.

"Mommy",

"Yes.."

"Is that guy really my dad?"

After a long silent, she answered, "yes dear.. he is"

"then why did you told me he was dangerous? All this time you said if I had a father, he'll love me unconditionally. Why mommy? I don't understand", he sound so hurt.

"Because.. because I did it to protect you", she chocked.

"From what?"

"From everything that could make you hurt", her voice sound ever so gently.

"But mom.. who protect you from getting hurt?"

Hermione couldn't say anything. Tears streaming down slowly to her chin, as she drew a sad smile, "When you are safe dear, that is the ultimate protection that I, myself got",

Alex pinch his teddy bears nose, "But.. I want you to be happy as well",

"I am happy dear, why shouldn't I?", she wiped her tears looking back at Alex.

"Because you always cry when we talk about daddy…"

Once again, she didn't know what to say, she wished he was asleep already..

"Mom.. what will happen next?"

Hermione look at Alex, kiss him gently and run her soft fingers through his pale blonde hair, "I don't know dear, I don't know".

….

_Even when I close my eyes_

_Even when I far away, I know_

_How beautiful a person she is_

_I don't want to let go of her hand_

_It feels as if we'll shatter_

_How delicate of a person she is.._

The beautiful song on the radio accompany Eric as he drives along the road alone that night. He left the car window open letting the night breeze in, hoping that somehow this night air will made him less suffocated. His heart breaks. He knew his place.

He chuckled, feeling sorry at his pathetic character in this love story. The look on her eyes.. it looks so sad, not because of him or that guy, but because of not being able to be with him, not himself but the other guy. And he is not invited. It hurts.

"Story of my life", he smiled sadly.

_I feel childishly proud_

_My expression become like an idiot_

_Please laugh only with me.._

…

Draco stared blankly at the ceiling of his bedroom. Hermione.. she is alive, and they had a son. He felt proud and happy. He couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. Harry is right, she had her reason. And his family.. he is embarrassed to called them a family . He could felt his blood rise when he thought about what his father had did. His father insist on killing Hermione, but he was sure it was a lie, he closed every possible other thoughts, his father is the one to blame.

He smiles. He couldn't help it. He promised to win her back, to convinced her that he will be there, besides her and this time forever. She had hurt so much, he could see it right through her. She looks as vulnerable as ever yet still strong, but somehow, she looks like she'll break anytime. He won't let that happen, not anymore.

He closed his eyes, praying for a better day.

…..

Ting.

The sound and smell of toast filled the morning air. It is a typical morning as it ever be. Probably she is in denial, perhaps.. or maybe she just want to move on. Maybe moving on is the only thing she is able to do, probably that is the only thing that could make her survive.

Ding Dong

"What is it?" Hermione ran to her door while wearing her watch in hurry.

As she opened the door, she gasped. "Draco.."

Her flight and fight reaction told her to flight, with no more seconds to spare, she closed back her door, but before she could do that, his strong hand blocked it making her let go of the door in shock.

"What are you doing here?", she scared. She scared if she let her guards down even for a second, she'll melt, she'll give in and she can't do that.

Draco looks at the woman that he ever love standing in front of him as beautiful as ever. He examined her. Her hair, her eyes, her nose, her jaw line, her figure and suddenly, he kissed her. So long, so tender, so passionate yet ever so sweet and gentle, it melts her. She gives in. A small tears fall so gently down her cheek.

Draco let go. He hold her small face to look at him, "I miss you", and with that three words, Hermione closed her mouth with her right hand unable to contain her cries. She breaks down, in front of him, her pain and her joy. How could she move on really? If everything that defines her is him?

"Mom? Who's coming? Da.. Dad?"

Draco turned to look at the little boy. He walks slowly to the boy and when he reached in front of him, he kneeled down, looking straight into his pale blue yes.

"Hi"

"Hi", Alex smiles.

"Where are you going?", Draco eyes appears glassy by the contained tears.

"School", Alex couldn't take his eyes of him. He has a father, and he is everything and more he ever hoped for.

"Can I take you there?"

"Sure, right mom?"

"What? No.. No! What?" , clearly panic stricken as she wipes her tears away.

"Ohh.. please.. why not?", giving Hermione his irresistible puppy eyes.

"Well.. we.. ur.." she look at Alex and Draco back and forth. The two guys look at her with the most innocent, pleading look she ever saw in her life. Two guy she ever truly love look at her pleadingly like that, it's simply irresistible

…

Hermione eyed Draco and Alex from her car, Draco carried him until the front door and giving him unstoppable kiss. Hermione couldn't help but smile. In the car, Hermione just kept quiet and driving slowly trying her best to resists the undeniable charm and the gaze Draco gave her once in a while. Draco and Alex had been talking non-stop in the car. They had been laughing and talking so casually, it put Hermione to the state of unbelievable of what's going on.

Hermione suddenly fixed her hair and clear her throat when Draco walks back at her with that charming look of his.

"Do you want to have a breakfast with me?", he asked standing so close to her, she swore her heart will soon stop.

"Why.. Why.. sh..should I?" stuttered like a school girl been asked to her first date.

"Because I missed having a breakfast with you", His deep husky voice gave her shiver.

Draco is so closed, Hermione have to look down. Her face blushing like crazy and Draco seems insanely unstoppable.

"Hey", he said holding her face slowly to face him and with a gentle smile, he gave her a kiss. A kiss of a long yearning.

Hermione couldn't breath, her heart is stomping like crazy, all the adrenaline starts pumping, she wished she just died already.

When they let go, Draco look at her with that intense gaze and a signature smirk she had missed so much, "You must be lonely.. all these 7 years of lonely nights.." he teased.

Hermione suddenly realized his cynical remarks, making her eyes grew bigger, and her face much, much more red, "Why you! Arghh!" she pushed him hard it almost stumble him.

He laughed so hard he almost cried. Oh how he missed teasing her and seeing her all red in fury. How he missed those vigorous breathing and the mad eye she have him when he teased her. He loves her and it crystal clear.

"Go away, and don't come back!" she screams at him that is still laughing. She entered her car and closed the door loudly to suppress her embarrassment.

"I love you!" he shouted.

Hermione ignored him and drive away. She looks back at her side view mirror. He was waving like a mad person at her. She couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. She totally forget her purpose and totally drawn into him as him as well. All in her mind right now is to beat Draco in picking up Alex this afternoon as she is sure he'll do anything to pick Alex first. And with a content smiled, she determined to beat him in that.

…


	14. if only if

It has been so long since my last update. To make it up to you guys, here all two chapters at once.

Do enjoy.

…..

**If only if.**

The sound of photocopy machine mixed with the murmur of people talking filled the 7th floor. The clicking sound of computer plus the sound of phone ringing with a delicate smell of morning coffee indicate the usual morning in the White Rose Corporation.

Hermione flipped the ink filled pages of the latest project that she just got. A gathering event held in Madison Square Garden for the New York Rangers. She tied her hair obliviously to a bun, revealing her long slender neck. It is alluring enough to any man.

"Hey gorgeous,"

Hermione lift her face and look at the direction of the sound of the husky male voice. A smile naturally appears across her lips.

"Eric, what are you doing here?", she asked gently.

"Well.. I had no schedule practice this morning, so.. I think I stop by to see you.. I guess I miss you", he answered lazily and sat down uninvitedly on the chair across Hermione.

His boyish attitude is one of his charms. He is ridiculously good looking and could make anyone fall for him. He has that charm, that pain in the heart, breath taking charm.

"How very nice of you", Hermione replied jokingly.

Eric licks his lips, "do you wanna have a breakfast with me?"

"Uh, I already had my breakfast", she continued to look at her project paper.

Eric let out a sigh, "that's a pity.. I really wanna have a couple breakfast with you", he pouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't you dare to pout to me Eric.. you know that thing is not going to work on me",

Eric let out a loud, sincere laugh, "well.. there is no harm trying",

Hermione smiles, suddenly guilt crept upon her like a cold water stabbing her slowly. She should stop. She is giving this innocent guy a hope, something that she shouldn't do.

"Err.. Eric, we need to talk",

"About what?" he asked as innocent as ever.

Hermione gulped, "about us".

"What is there to talk about?"

"Eric.. I felt like I .. I am giving some kind of.. hope.. about.. us",

He stood there, silent.

"I think we should stop.. seeing each other.. Don't get me wrong.. I love you..as a friend.. truly but.. I don't want any heart broken",

He chuckled at the irony, "Hermione.. you already broke my heart the first time I set my eyes on you",

She could hear the helpless sound coming from the tone of his voice.

He continued, "hope is the only thing that kept me going.. just let me held to it okay.. don't take it away from me.. you already took my heart.. hope.. is the only thing I have left", then he smile, the most saddest smile Hermione ever saw.

"Eric.."

"Hey, don't get mushy on me okay. That is so.. not me", he jokes with a 'hell no' hand gestures. "hey, lets go pick up Alex together, lunch on me", giving her his irresistible smile.

"Oh.. Alex!", it hits her. "Eric.. Draco's back".

"Back? What do you mean back?"

"He want us back. He promise to protect us and take care of us and Alex.. well.. he already grow fond of him.. well.. and I..", she struggle to find a right word to say.

Jealousy washed over Eric. He felt this sudden confused feeling to punch this Draco guy. He felt a sudden urge to pulled Hermione and kissed her hard to make her stop talking about this Draco guy. He wanted to pulled Alex away from this guy. He suddenly hates Draco. He gritted his teeth and breath in slowly.

"Hermione, have you forgot everything? Have you forget the reason why you left him? Have you forget about Alex? Did you forget everything just because this guy show up in front of your door kneeling for your acceptance? And you what? Also grow fond of him?" he asked calmly yet sarcastically.

"Eric.. that guy is my husband", she answered back. It was rude of him.

"Yes.. a husband.. that were never there when you needed him the most".

She gasped. That word of truth sting her heart like a sharp paper cut that she hated the most. Yes, Draco was never there, at the moment of despair when she shouted with all her heart for him. She never thought of it, but yes, Draco was not there. He was not there when that guy punch and kick her to her brink of death. He was not there and it almost cost her Alex life. The most hurtful thing is, she never felt so alone in protecting her child. And she had been alone ever since. Why did she need to felt alone when she had a husband? She shouldn't, yet she did. Because he was not there. He was never there. Probably at that time, she couldn't think of anything else except her son life. Her son life that need to be protected by her and the absent of Draco made her to do a drastic choice, leaving him.

Anger and confused washed over her.

"But, it was not his fault", she more of convincing herself.

"Yeah, maybe.. but if at that moment he was there..maybe just one minute early.. maybe you didn't had to get punched and kicked and almost lost your life and Alex.. maybe you didn't have to leave your life as well", jealousy took full control of him.

She bites her lips, "But I made that choice. To leave him in order to protect Alex"

"Why? In many other choices why in leaving him? oh wait.. I know.. because at that time you unconsciously thought that he was not capable of protecting you and your child. Because you know why, he was not there, he was never there. And you thought you are more capable of protecting your son alone",

"I never think of that way",

"Maybe not loudly, no. But.. silently you did think that you are more capable in raising and protecting your child than him. What father could he be when he was not even there at the moment both of your child face the first danger. What father could he was not even there to protect both of you. And now, when everything is fine, he came and says that he'll protect you and Alex? Wow, how brave of him..", Eric had loose it, he kept adding fuel to the fire.

Confusion filled Hermione head and it suffocate her. At the same time, all the speech about "Draco's not there" got to her. And she silently admits the hard truth of what Eric had said.

"Let's go pick up Alex".

…..

Cold atmosphere filled the car lounge as Eric drove Hermione car through the busy road of New York. She look outside the window, her eyes lost its focus into the distance. Eric glanced at the passenger seat. He felt guilty towards his immature accusation yet he can't help but to feel a slight of satisfaction that his words did affect Hermione. He is the bad guy now, he knows. But he just needs a chance and a little bit of time to win her back. he almost had her, when he showed up. And he'll be lying if he denied that it doesn't effects him. He felt the pain, of losing love for the first time ever. And it doesn't taste that good.

Hermione lost in her empire state of mind. Thinking back what is the apparent reason she did all these runaway thing in the first place.

She was threaten of losing her life. That's okay but she was pregnant at that time, pregnant of a child that she yearns for, both she and Draco yearns for, and she swore on her life that she'll protects the child at whatever cost.

She thought hard. That was her only reason. And that time was the best option. And if she is given a chance, she'll do this all over again and never regretted it. For Alex, the reason she lived.

She lost her life in that one night. Her parents died, she almost her lives, and her.. child. Traumatized, she swore to never put her son life at stakes ever again. So, she ran. And it cost her Draco, by leaving him. And it was the hardest.

Eric was right, if Draco had reached there earlier, maybe just a minute or 10 second earlier, maybe she won't get beaten to death.. maybe she won't be too scared. That way, she will not have to made such a drastic decision of leaving him. Maybe they could fight the whole world together. But it was not like that.. she was alone, she felt so alone.

She missed her mom and dad. They'll probably baked her cookies and they'll have a warm milk and talk about it together in the living room, consoling her with those wise advice and warm smile and those gentle caress she missed so much.

"I wished you were here mom… dad ", she whispered so slowly it sounds like a soft wind. Tears fall gently and she turned towards the window, hiding her tears away.

Eric heard it. Guilt crept upon him. He tighten his gripped on the steering wheel.

…..

"Look.. a pigeon!", Alex shouted in amusement in Draco's arms.

"What, you never saw a pigeon before?"

"Of course, I had seen it. it just mom said I'm always get too excited when I saw a pigeon. I just can't help it, I guess".

"Why is that?",

Alex take another lick at the strawberry ice-creams, "Because it reminded me of mom".

"What? How is the pigeon looks like mom?" he chuckled expecting an answer that probably sound like "Her face is like pigeon" or "her legs is pink like the pigeon legs due to bad shaving day"

"The pigeons walks among people like they had no fear of them all, but when we get near to it, they got scared and fly away. Mom is like that, she walks with her heads up as if no one in this world can touch her but deep inside she is very afraid of the world. Sometimes.. I wonder if she would fly away too.. just like the pigeon..", Alex said slowly, his eyes reflects some kind of emotions that Draco cannot interpret. His eyes lost it focus to a dreamland as it is glued to the flock of pigeons.

Draco was quite surprise at Alex words. It is very wise for five years old. He is much matured than anyone of his age. Hermione raised him well. At the same time, he can't help but to feel proud. _He has my genes and Hermione's after all._ They are considered as a brilliant couple after all. Always compete for the highest marks in everything back in Hogwarts.

He drew a sad smile. _Sometimes I wonder she would fly away too.. just like the pigeon_.

"Look, its mom!"

Draco look towards the direction that Alex pointed. He smile genuinely. Hermione walked out gracefully from her car, with a stranger that came out from the driver seat. _Who is he? _Draco smiles slowly faded to a serious poker face look.

"Helloooo", Hermione smiled as she approached Alex taking him away from Draco's arms.

"How's your day?", she didn't even bother of looking at Draco. It made him boiled.

"It was awesome! I had an ice-cream. Dad bought it!",

That brought Draco to a proud smile. He was hoping that Hermione would comment on that.

"Oh really.." Hermione said looking at Draco.

"Hey there prince!" Eric said with a high five with Alex making the other guy green with envy

_What the hell? Who is this guy anyway_. Draco thought.

"Draco.. this is Eric.. my friend", Hermione introduced them politely.

"Eric McAllen", he said with a big smile with his hand reached out for a handshake.

Draco stares at his hands coldly, he scowled, "I'm her husband", he said childishly with an urge to punch this guy who interacts with HIS family so spontaneously.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ahh… I know", Eric replied with those sarcastic tone that sound the most annoying sound Draco had ever heard at that moment.

"oh, you do know. Then may I asked what are you doing with my wife?",

Eric chuckled at Draco immature reaction. "As long as I checked, this is a free country",

The two men stare each other with a telepathy that no women could understand.

Hermione who couldn't stand any loner the staring contest interrupts them, "Stop it you two, Eric let's go", she speak, didn't even spare a glance to Draco.

Draco dumbfounded at her sudden reaction grabbed her wrist. "Hermione, what's wrong?" , he asked utterly confused.

"Nothing is wrong, let me go", she replied that sounded as cold as ice water.

"No.. something is wrong! And why is this guy followed you?"

Eric glared at Draco which returns his glare back. Alex stood there in confusion at the three adults in front of him.

"Eric, take Alex to the car. I need to speak to Draco for a moment".

With no questioning, Eric took Alex to the car, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. The sounds of children playing at the kindergarten ground could be heard. Hermione drew her breath and walk to the nearest bench. Draco frowned in confusion. He turned to walk to Hermione.

He took a sit beside her. Hermione is looking straight ahead.

Draco examined her side profile. Her cheeks is flushed in pink, her hair is tied up messily with gentle curls of her hair framed her face gorgeously. The view is breath taking to Draco.

"Where were you?", Hermione suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Where were you the night all these happened?" she repeated again, this time she turned to look at him.

Draco at loss of word. He didn't know what to answers. He didn't know what answer she'd expect.

"Answer me, Draco".

He gulped the starts slowly, "I was with Blaise",

"Doing what?"

"We were watching Quidditch Game, you knew that",

Hermione nooded, "I know". Then she turned, look straight ahead.

"Why did you asked me that?", he had this weird feeling swelling in him.

"I'm just wondering,.. where were you when I needed you the most..",

The words stung him. She showed no expression saying it. Then she turned to him and she drew a small smile. Draco memorize the small line of natural wrinkles at the end of her eyes when she smiles. Then she stood up and started to leave him.

"Wait, Hermione!" Draco panic, holding her wrist to stops her.

"It just.. what if you were one minute early, or maybe just a second early.. probably all this wouldn't happen.. it just.. I'm just wondering.. what if..", she said sadly.

Draco look at her, shocked. His firm hold on her wrist loosen slowly. Hermione look at him straight into the eyes the whole time.

"Good bye Draco",

Then she walked away. Every steps she takes seems 10 steps wider for Draco. She was slipping away from him, slowly with every step she takes. He wanted to chase her, hugged her and never let go. He wanted to screams after her, but he can't. He just stood there.. unable to move as the black BMW car drive away, slowly disappeared among many others vehichles.

_The view of your back leaving me, on the rainy day_

_Because I couldn't do anything again_

_I regret it again everyday, I'm sorry, I pray_

_I want you back_

…..

The slow music played softly, giving the restaurant a peaceful, nostalgic feel. The surrounding seems quietly peaceful, once in a while, a small laugh or a giggle mixed with a murmured can be heard with the clinging of forks and knives.

Hermione played with her food. She had lost all her appetite and is feeling bitter. Has it really over? She couldn't help but to felt regret. As much she hated him for not being there, she stills love him. When she walks away from him, her small heart screams for him to chase after her. What does she expect anyway? What does she really want?

"Mom, why is dad isn't having lunch with us?", Alex asked as innocent as ever.

Hermione just look at her son unable to say anything.

Eric realized this, with a gentle smile he answered, "He got some errands to do",

"Sheeshh.. does he have too. I mean he should spend more time with us, after those 6 missing years".

Hermione heart stops. Eric stops eating. The food tastes bitter. It tastes like guilt. He felt so low in front of Alex. What he was thinking? He felt like a devil talking into Hermione, accusing Draco all of that. He knew nothing. He ignored Alex feeling. Instead he uses Alex as a tool to accused Draco. He uses Hermione painful past against her. He bites his lips and smile bitterly at Alex that smiles purely at him as the song played at the lounge consumed him in his own thought.

_I'd rather be mean than love and lie_

_I'd rather hear the truth have to say goodbye_

_I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know_

_But baby don't break my heart slow_

…

Draco bites his pen. His big office at Malfoy Corporation felt so small to him right now. It felt it getting smaller at every minute, it suffocates him.

"Draco? when did you get back?", Blaise appeared out of nowhere.

"I have a great son", Draco speak randomly.

Blaise smile, he long to see Draco's son. He wanted to be his god father. Yeah.. that would be nice. He smiles at that thought.

"Still.. when did you get back?" repeating his unanswered question.

"just now.." Draco answered with no energy and a blank emotion in his eyes.

He apparated from New York to the ministry to Malfoy Corporations in London. Thank merlin for magic. Or else, it'll be excrutiatingly tiring.

Blaise could sense something wrong. He knew his friend well. With a concerned expression, he asked,

"What happen? Don't you felt excited about seeing your son? How is the little Gryffindoor?", he nick named Hermione the little Gryffindor as Hermione always appeared more than a head short to both of these slytherins boy. It made her look so petite and hopelessly cute when she was standing between them. It made her look that she needed to be protected. Blaise love her, truly. She is kind and gentle and warm. She melts them with her kind acts and her warms smile. Something Draco and Blaise hardly felt. Hence, Blaise can't help but to feel that he needed to protects her as a brother, at least.

Draco looked down, he let out a groan, his pale long fingers ran through his pale blonde hairs. "I did wrong.."

Blaise didn't say a word, he just sat there, being a good listener and a strong supporter as he always is.

Draco continued, rubbing his temple, "I was not there.. that night", he bites his lips as he stood up and stood by the large office window that gave him the whole view of the magical city.

"She's right, if only.. I was there a little bit earlier, all this probably wouldn't happen. She will not have to run and be falsely dead. My son will probably have a father and not a stranger who walks in and hoping to be a good father and try to recover those six missing years. And you know what guilt me the most?" he asked looking at Blaise who looks at him silently, "I was not there cause I'm watching those damn quidditch! Hah! The lameness of it!".

Something hit Blaise. He was with him. They both was late because those quidditch game. He is just as guilty as Draco is. Yeah.. just.. what if..

Draco took a breath, looking outside the window. His head felt dizzy, his face is red with anger and disappointment, he is confused and his heart felt a sharp hopeless pain. He wonders how many time that his heart had wounded, it almost seems incurable now.

"Draco.." Blaise started feeling nervous, "Yes, you are not there. And it's true, if only you are just there a second early",

Draco look at Blaise with a pleading look, the guilt and pain he felt is just too much now. He really pray that Blaise would not be so mean and rubbed the salt to his wounds, not now.

"But you're not", Blaise continue, "You are not there. You are late and I was in it too. And we did wrong. But the possibility of _what if_ is infinity. Everything happened for a reason. No matter what it is, it does".

He let out a small assuring smile, "All this did happened and all of us suffered because of it. We had suffered enough. It is a waste to mourn over the past and all of our mistakes, it's useless. People make mistakes, and learn from it. We fix our mistakes, and that what makes us a human, a person. Don't give up now Draco, fight for her back. Don't let her slip one more time.. you had lost her once, don't repeated the same mistakes. This is your second chance to be with her, grab it Draco". Blaise said calmly.

Silent felt the air, both is deep within their thought.

Out of the blue, Draco smiles, "Will you be there to support me until the end?"

"Of course I will.. we are brother after all ",

They both smile to each other. Draco walk to Blaise and hugged him tightly, both gathering strength for each other. They probably not related by blood, but they shared those special bonds that some blood related couldn't even shared.

"Thank you", Draco said softly. " By the way, where did you learned all those wisdom words of advice?", he jokes.

"Hahaha.. I watched Oprah",

"What?", Draco frowned at that unfamiliar name.

"Let's eat okay, I'm starving", Blaise chuckled, ignoring Draco question.

"Yeah, you're buying!",

Before they apparate, a voice of Draco assistant can be heard from behind the door panicking for something.

"No miss, you can't go in there! Please miss, I really think.."

Bam! The sound of door opened.

The two boys stood in shock at the sight of a dark beauty standing with a sad smile on her face.

"Hey".

….

XOXO ~OneTimeWriter

Song quote

"Ukiss 0330"

"Taylor Swift, don't you break my heart slow"


	15. chances

As I promised, do enjoy.

…..

**Chances**

"hey".

The two young man stood there not too surprised yet not too pleased either. "Blaise, could you go first?", Draco said to Blaise as calm as ever.

"Sure.. Nice to meet you Pansy", he said before apparating. These two people do need some time to sort everything out.

Draco look at Pansy calmly in the eyes, drawing a breath, "Hey.. How are you Pansy?"

Pansy felt as if she has this large lump in her throat preventing her from saying any words. The moment Draco looked at her, her anger disappeared into the thin air. All that was left is pain and despair. They had not contacted each other at all since New York incident. She is too heartbroken. It hurts more because he seems unaffected at all, and she is the only one that took the blow. It is unfair, and frustrating and.. pathethic.

She walks slowly and took a sit on the large, white, leather, sofa. "I visit your family manor yesterday", she start slowly, "What have you done to your father, Draco?", she said with an ever so gentle tone.

Draco kind of shock at her question, "What is it with him?", he sounds too lazy to bother.

"What have you done to him? He is sick in his bed now, and he refused any type of treatment",

"Why? Had he given up on life already or is this another of his scheme to lure me back to him?", he sounds cynical and cold, "it's not working".

Pansy look at Draco with a disbelief expression, "Draco.. what is it with you? Why are you being like this? He is YOUR father!", she cannot help to increase her voice at him.

Draco look away, "If he is my father..", he look straight into Pansy eyes, "he won't took away my happiness to feed on his own pride".

Silence filled the air as they both look at each other, trying to understand both thoughts,

"No.. he never did that.." Pansy said slowly, shaking her head with disbelief expression.

Draco chuckled at Pansy reaction, "and what did you know huh?"

Pansy shocked at his cynical remarks, those large lumps can be felt again. Her face flushed in embarrassment.

"How could you say that to me?", her cheek is red from the effort of containing her tears. "How could you make me feel so low? Have I meant anything to you?"

Draco shocked at her question, he felt guilt. Why is he so mean to her anyway? She is the one that made him able to move on once again, then Hermione came and he forgot everything that Pansy ever did.

"Pansy.. I didn't mean", he run his finger through his hair in frustration, "I'm sorry for everything I did to you. It was mean of me to do that to you. I didn't owled you, ever. I didn't bother explaining myself to you. I guess I was just..I'm sorry".

Pansy chuckled, her face blushed even more and her eyes is glassy from all the contained tears, and he knew, he is the cause of that.

Pansy forced a smile, she bites her lips, sucking it all up, trying hard not to be more pathetic as she already is. "No, you're not", she said with her head down. She couldn't look at him because if she did, all her feelings just gather back up and turned over her to him.

"You never love me in the first place. I am just an alluring opportunity for you to move on. You are sick of thinking about Hermione all the time yet you couldn't help it. She will always be the wall that'll never be broken between us. I knew that.. I knew it all along yet, I still give in. I guess I just can't help it as well".

She laughed, and she is crying, "and when you knew she was alive, you ran to her with no turning back. I am the one who should be sorry. Sorry for being in the way for both of you".

Her word stops there. Draco did not know what to say. He just stood there looking at the woman who was gathering all her strength to fight her feelings for him. It breaks his heart, yet he couldn't do anything about it. If he had to choose, he'll choose Hermione, every single time.

When Draco said that Hermione was alive, she knew he is slipping away from her. He is running to Hermione without bothering of turning back, turning back to the girl who watch him gradually disappear from her view. The girl who was crying all the time hoping he would just turn to her for a second, even for a glance.

"But this isn't about us. This is not the reason that I came for". Then she slowly starts,

"Draco..",

"yes".

"Your father never did anything to Hermione. He never will. He loves her",

Draco look at her with no expression what so ever, "I didn't believe you and I didn't believe him".

"why?"

"He never loves her. It's a lie! If he loves her, why did he killed her parents? Why did he hired people to killed her and my son?"

"Your.. son?", she whispered.

"yes, my son. She was pregnant then and I didn't even knew", Draco took a sit unable to contained his regret to her, to Hermione.

"You have a son?"

"yes, I have a son", he said.

They look at each other for a long time.

"No.. your father would never did that. You're mistaken.. I…", her words are cut off by Draco.

"I know why you are here. Narcissa asked you a favor. But tell him, tell her.. I will not come back. I never will, not to a man that almost killed his son wife and his own grandchild".

And then he left, leaving pansy alone in the big office. She is feeling bleak.

Tap, tap, tap. It's raining outside.

_He has a son._

Pansy let out a laugh. Her hands then cover her eyes, her lips that form a smile and a laugh on her own slowly turns into a sad expression. Tears streaming down her eyes even though she had them covered. She bites her lips.

The rain becomes heavier.

She is crying, alone in his office, crying at her twist of fate. The most hurtful things is, she thought for once, she is the main characters in the story that for once deserves a happy ending. But the truth is, she is just an evil witch that everyone hates. An evil witch that just being in the way.

…..

The moment Hermione opened the door, Alex rushed right in, leaving the emotionally drained Hermione and the guilty ridden Eric alone in the living room.

"Alex.. changed your cloth!", Hermione shouted.

"Okay!", the boy answer from his room.

Hermione walk to her living room followed by Eric. She places her keys on the coffee table, then slowly turned to Eric.

"Thank you for everything, Eric", Hermione smiled and gave Eric a hug.

Eric breathed in her scent. It smells like a lavender shampoo and a hint of sweet peaches. When they broke the hugged, Eric refused to leave. Guilty is all over him.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?"

Hermione look at Eric in confusion, then she rubbed her temple, lowering herself on her couch.

"To be honest, not so well", she said with a laughed.

Eric closed his eyes, and open it back looking at her. Then he kneeled down in front of her, held her hands, his face is close to her, she gasped.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you from the very first time I meet you. And this feeling is breaking me slowly inside. You felt so close yet too far, and I was never able to touch you, even when you are so close. And it hurts, every time",

"Eric.."

"Let me finish Hermione",

He continued, "I love you so much that I'm hurting you",

"What? No, how could you hurt me. You bring nothing but happiness to me.."

Eric shakes his head disagreed, "Hermione.. I'm sorry.. for bringing up your past. I was selfish. I accused Draco and I cause a family to be torn apart", he drew a breath, "If I love you, I wouldn't do that. And if I love you, I should let you go",

Hermione frowned, she kept her eyes on Eric all the time who was never able to get his eyes off her.

"Draco is a nice guy. And he will be a great father. And he loves you, and you love him. It was all over your face", he chuckled, "my accusation is based on pure jealousy and sick obsession, and it was wrong. He deserves a second chance. Let him protect you this time".

"Eric..", she chocked at all of this sudden confession.

"Shhh..", Eric place his finger on her lips, "You deserve to be happy. And no reason or person could stop that. I'm sorry.." he look at her, memorizing every feature of her that he loves so much.

Then, he leaned in, kissing her forehead gently. "goodbye Hermione".

…

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_No wise word can stop the bleeding_

_Cause he moves on while I'm still breathing_

_Cause when a heart breaks and I don't break even_

Blaise look around the evening café, not too many people. He is in a muggle café. He and Draco prefer muggles café as their favorite spot to discusses something important. They had developed a thing for midnight muggle's café. Probably it occurred when they hang around with Hermione.

He looks outside the café window, the pavement is wet and the street light seems dim under the foggy, cold weather.

A tall blonde waitress walks to him with a flirty smile, "may I get you anything?",

"Just a warm coffee please", he said politely.

"Anything else?",

"No, thank you", Blaise eyes the waitress who is writing something on her note pad. "Slow night, huh?", he asked.

"Yeah, it's week days, so.."

"Yeah, sure", Blaise nodded.

"Here's your bill", she hands a piece of white paper to Blaise with a smile and walks away.

Blaise examined the girl. She is pretty, and has a nice figure too. But, somehow she doesn't trigger any interest to him. He turns the paper, and can't help but to smile.

At the back of the paper, something is written there, personally for him.

_"Called me, Marissa 555XXXXXX"_

"What's that?",

Blaise looked up, it was Draco who took his sit in front of Blaise.

"Nothing", he shrugged. "So, what happened back there?"

Before Draco could answer, the blonde waitress interrupted them, "you want anything sir?", she said to Draco.

"Oh yes, a warm milk tea would be nice",

"Sure. Coming right up!", as she walks away, she spare Blaise a smile and a little wink.

Blaise smile sheepishly. Draco raises his left eye brows, "Was she flirting with you?"

"Hey, I am an attractive single man", Blaise speaks proudly, giving both of them a laugh. "Back to business, what happened back there, with you and Pansy?"

Draco sighed and look outside the window, "I messed up, bad".

Blaise leaned in and didn't say a word. He let Draco talk. Sometimes, you didn't have to say anything, you just have to be a good listener.

"You know, Pansy left me in New York when I said to her I thought Hermione is alive right? And.. after she left me, I never owled her or meet her to apologized or anything",

"Why would you need to apologized to her?"

"I kind of dumped her on our first dinner together", Draco sighed. "She visited my family yesterday, asking me a reason for what I did to my father and she kept defending him, saying that my father wouldn't do such a thing to Hermione. She claimed that my father loves her, bullshit!"

Blaise looks around, his thought wonders, "Hey, what if Pansy right? I mean what if this was just a mistakes? Maybe it was a robbery that night or an accident of what happened to Hermione", Blaise thought.

Draco look at Blaise, "Hey, she said herself that she was beaten by men that was been hired by my father. The man said it to her. Who's said you're in anyway?",

Blaise recognized that voice tone, "Hey, relax man, I'm just saying. No need to get all worked up", he said to Draco who's eyes kept glaring at him.

"I trust her", Draco said. It will completely pointless to talk to Draco when it comes to Hermione. Blaise knew that.

"Tea and coffee you two", the waitress came and give them their orders.

It annoys Draco of how the woman kept smiling and looking at Blaise (who loves the attention by the way). It is so obvious, they were flirting with each other though Draco knew very well that for Blaise, it was just a male ego with no personal feeling involved.

"Merlin sake, stop smiling and eyeing her! You look like a pervert!"

"Don't be jealous I'm single and available, okay",

"Shut up!"

They took a minute sipping their warms drinks, enjoying every bits of warmth their drinks provided them.

"Hey, don't you think it was cruel and unjust of you to Pansy?", Blaise said, starting their conversation back.

Draco put down his cup, "Yes, it was very cruel of me. But you know me, I'll chooses Hermione over anything",

Blaise smiles, "yeah.. I know".

"So, what are you going to do now?" Blaise asked. "As your best friend and your personal part time henchman, I need to know the plan",

Draco fall deep into his thought for a moment, " I'll try to win Hermione back. I also will run the company fully, without my father in the way but with your help of course", he said.

"Wow, what a great plan", sounding so sarcastic.

"Look, I am the biggest share holder in the company, with Mr. Parkinson as the second best. I'll run the company fully now. I think I am qualified now as my father is not on his best condition",

"And who's fault is that?" Blaise never do agree on Draco acts towards his father.

Draco sighed at Blaise comment, "yes, I know. It was ungrateful of me to do that to my own father. But I need him to know what he did was wrong and I need to teaches him a lesson to never interfered with my matters again",

"Don't you think it's a bit over reacted?"

Draco didn't know what to says. Yes, he felt a heavy feeling for what he did to his father. The man he always respects and to his mother, the woman he always loves.

"I don't know. I need time Blaise. Time to sort things out and put my life back together. I'll forgive them, one day perhaps, but not now. Besides, they owe someone a bigger apology".

"Hmm..",

…

Hermione stared blankly at the red rose trimmed vaguely in the crystal vase on the kitchen table. She was in her deepest thought. Confused, angry, sad, and happy? Yes, all those mixture of emotion was drowning her. She hates it.

She let out a big sigh. She thought about Eric. Yes, she knew very well about Eric feelings towards her. She really did ready to gave in to all his charms, but then Draco came. He came back, and it defines all her life back.

She will never be able to love any man the way she loved Draco. And she hates him for that. She hates him because she will never able to move on because he will always be the reason to pull her back.

The truth, she was never mad at Draco. How could she? Yet, it burns her when she thought back of all her pain and suffering. But she knew very well she was the one who chooses this path of life. And the feel of regret and unending longing for him suffocates her and made her hates herself, so she put the blame on Draco.

Yet, she is scared, too scared. She almost lost her life and Alex. The thought of it made her shuddered, every single time. She didn't want to go through another pain of almost losing Alex. She scared, if she gives in to Draco, she afraid the past will haunt them again.

Even when Draco promised to protects Alex and her, she couldn't bring herself to believe him. _He was never there in the past, what makes you think he'll be there for you now? _That thought lingers in her. There will always people who'll never be happy with their relationship.

"Mom", Alex walk slowly in his pyjamas towards Hermione. He climbs and sit on Hermione lap.

"Yes dear", Hermione speaks so gently while playing with his hair. Alex hair is blonde in colour yet the tones is darker than Draco's platinum blonde hair. Perhaps, her genes contributes the darker tone.

"I miss daddy",

Hermione stop playing with his hair.

"I don't know what happened in the past, but I do know whatever mistakes that anyone did, they deserved a second chance to fix the mistakes. And I think daddy deserves a second chance",

Hermione eyes fall deep into Alex's, "and I miss him mom. I really do"

Hermione forced a smile. "Me too, dear. Me too",

"Can't you just forgive him", Alex speak, making Hermione fall into her deep thoughts yet again.

Perhaps second chance is a good idea. It sounds nice. Maybe, she just need to be brave enough as she used to be and take the leaps of faith that seldom people took.

….

Alex small hands fixed his tie carefully. His lips pouted and his eyes focus down on his shirt collar, fixing the tie.

"There. Ah, I look good!", he vainly admiring himself.

Ding dong. The bell ring.

"Alex, don't you dare get the door! Just let anyone be, I think it's the mail man!", Hermione shouted from the bathroom. The sounds of pouring shower make her echoed voice sounds unclear.

Alex run timidly to the door. Before he opens the door, he took the baseball bat leaning against the wall for 'protection'. Hermione is the one whom thought him that. Any suspicious stranger standing on the door, Hermione will hit him straight on the crotch. She can't used magic, it will revealed her.

Alex hold the baseball bat tightly, opening the door (clearly didn't get the order from his mom). He gasped at the sight of the tall man.

….

Hermione came out from the shower. She covered herself with the white, soft towel, rubbing her half wet hair. She walks to her closet when suddenly she heard Alex laughing. Her stomach churned, adrenaline starts pumping at the thought of Alex with a stranger.

_Damn it! I warned him not to open the door!_

She basically run to the living room, "Alex!" she shouted.

Two pairs of eyes sets on her as she froze at her spot, unable to move or think.

"Draco.." she muttered.

"Mom, what's with the.."

"Alexander Granger, go to your room!", Hermione cuts him off.

Alex look down, unable to meet his mother gaze. He walks slowly to his room as Hermione eyes plastered on Draco's.

"What are you doing here?", Hermione spat.

Draco cleared his throat, "I uhm.. err.. from now on I'll be having a breakfast with you and I'll send Alex to his school every morning"

Hermione let out her 'unbelievable gasped', "Hah! Who are you to make such decision",

"I'm your husband and a father to our child", Draco said calmly.

"You can't decide what what's! this is my life, and you just illegally trespassing!", Hermione breath is furious. She is puffing with anger. Somehow, the sight of her puffing like that gave Draco a familiar lingering feeling, way down.

He smirked, "Your life is mine and my life is yours. It's basically a vow that we made when we tied the knot, remember?"

"Why.. uh..I.."

Draco stops her, "I put a charms on the house. I can apparate here whenever I please, and I am the only one who know how to break it. so, get used to my illegal trespassing now and then", he said and winked teasingly at her.

Hermione perplexed, didn't know what to say, just stood there looking in disbelief at the man who looks like he is in control of the whole situation.

Draco eyes is kept on her the whole time with his signature smirked plastered on his handsome face. Hermione somehow felt a weird feeling at the look of his eyes. His eyes gave out those sleazy vibe that always made her blush and made her felt butterflies. (You know what happened next).

Suddenly, "Hermione, are you purposely teasing me?" Draco said as he licked his lips.

"Huh, what?", Hermione is confused. She followed Draco's eyes that made their way down, roaming her body. She looks down.

She is half naked with only a towel covering her body and the short towel didn't give much help, as it reveals a large amount of her luscious skin, her long legs, her slender arms and her alluring amount of neck and chest.

She felt a sudden rush boiled to her skin, she looks up to Draco who look at her with a winning, proud smile.

"Did you miss me that bad to greet me like that?", he winked at the sight of her. _She's alluring._

Her face is blushing furiously and without a warning, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alex who was packing his bag, rolled his eyes at the sound of his mother shouting, "oh boy",

….

_To be continued _

XOXO ~ OneTimeWriter 

Song Quote, "Breakeven , The Script"


	16. Guilty conscious

Enjoy.

I'll not be updating until next week. I have a camp to attend too. Wait for me, thank you. =)

…

**Guilty conscious**

The sky is dark and gloomy as it pours down the mild morning rain in Wiltshire, England. The morning is cold and wet. Peoples can be seen walking and running with their black umbrella, trying their best to not get too drenched by the rain.

"Ma'am, you should wear your sweater, you might get a cold", a concern squeaky voice of a house elf is heard.

The woman looked at the house elf, giving a nod. The house elf climbs slowly to the small chair besides the woman, putting a dark green sweater over her body.

"Thank you", said the woman.

The house elf nod down and disappear with a snap of finger. The woman looked back outside her balcony. The trimmed garden looked beautiful from up here on the balcony. The small pond from the garden formed an unending water wave from the rain.

Suddenly, sound of apparation can be heard, Narcissa turned behind, "Pansy, oh my. Good Morning",

Pansy formed a weak smile. Her face is pale and her cheek is puffy. She walks slowly to Narcissa, and without warning she fell to her knee, crying on Narcissa's arms.

"What happened?" asked Narcissa.

Pansy didn't answer anything, she kept crying, pouring her hearts out to a mother figure. She is alone and always are, growing up without a mother, she always imagined Narcissa as hers. For now, she needed her to be that, she want a piece of that motherly love she never felt. So, she cried on her arms seeking for a comfort, even for a while.

"_It always easy when you were little, when you hurt, a kiss and a hush from a mom chase all the pain away"._

…

Hermione pour a hot, orange scented tea into the white, brown lining cup. She kept her eyes away from those sharps gaze. Draco had been keeping his eyes on her the whole time. Hermione could have sworn that she notice his teasing smirk plastered on his face once in a while. Somehow, Hermione let Draco stayed for breakfast, most of the percentage of her agreement is Alex puppy eyes pleading.

Hermione cleared her throat, her face is still flush by the indecent exposure incident just now. Still, she kept her head held high, and act like nothing had happened.

Alex was munching her pancakes with his focus on both of his parents. Somehow, the reaction from his mother and the unending teasing from his father amuse him. Maybe, this is what family felt like. He felt an explained feeling right now. He felt complete.

"Alex, hurry finishes your pancakes. I need to send you to school now, I have a meeting at 9.00", Hermione said as she sipped her morning coffee.

"Don't worry, I'll send him", Draco interrupted after taking a sip of the scented tea.

Hermione frowned in disagree, "No one ask you", she said coldly.

"Wow, that's harsh", Draco somehow felt a little hurt.

"Yeah mom, that is harsh", Alex felt pity towards his father.

"Well life is harsh", she answered coldly as she finishes her coffee. "Are you finished? We need to go now", she doesn't even spare a single glance to Draco.

Alex reluctantly took his bag when suddenly Draco carried him on his arms, "I'll send him".

Hermione who was wearing her jacket gasped in disbelief, "what? No! Who give you the permission?", she retorted, being as stubborn as ever.

Draco rolled his eyes, he put down Alex, "Alex, go to your room first okay. I need to talk with mom", he said as he gently pinched Alex chubby cheek with a smile.

Alex nod, and run to his room. Draco kept his eyes on Alex's back until the little boy had surely entered his room.

Hermione look at Draco who looked back at her. Somehow, this has turns into a 'staring competition'.

"This got to stop Hermione", Draco said with a strict tone.

"Stop what? What Draco?", she replied cynically.

"This, all this childish act of yours! If you hated me that much, then fine! Don't accept me, but don't forget, Alex is mine too. And he needed me, his father",

She snorted, "Since when you have become his father? Who are you anyway? You were never there for his entire life, and now you just want to barge into our life, claiming what you so called 'right'?", she spat.

Draco breathed slowly, controlling his frustration, "Look, I admit it. I was never here. I was not here when he was still an infant, I was not here when he was born, I was not here when he took his first step, I was not here to even heard his first word! Damn it, I was never here! And don't be so delusional by saying all these when you yourself is a part of this too",

Before Hermione couldn't even say anything, Draco continued, "I admit, I was not there when you were attacked that night. I was not there protected both of you, and believe me that thought had been hunting me for this past 7 years. I have been feeling guilty ever since", he said as he run his finger through his hair in frustration, "but I'm here now. I'm here to redeem back all those lost years. I am making an effort to reunite us, and yet you disowned me? Why?",

Hermione at loss of word, her chest felt heavy. Her throat felt dry.

"Are you that scared that you are unable to trust me, your own husband? Even if you are so traumatized by the whole experience, that made you closes every other rational reason, still, don't you ever think about Alex? He needs his father, Hermione", Draco said calmly.

Tears drop slowly down her cheek, she gripped her fist, "you know nothing", she whispered.

"I'm taking Alex to school. Don't worry, I'll send him back to you. I'm still rational not to steal him away from you, even though I can", he said.

He walks to Alex room fetching Alex, leaving Hermione alone. She wiped her tears dry, and suck it all up.

"I had a meeting at 9", she said to herself, trying to remain her composure.

…

Narcissa kept her mother's eyes on Pansy. She stoped crying for a while now. Still, Pansy remains her silence looking out at the balcony, the rains had stop.

"It's over, it's really over.. between me and.. Draco", she said as she kept looking outside the balcony. "I knew that, I knew it for a long time. But still, it hurts as much",

Narcissa didn't know what to say. The truth is, she is torn between her son and the girl that she had considered a part of the family.

Pansy breathed in and let out a heavy breath. Slowly, she forms a sweet smile. The smile is like a therapy to herself, convincing her that she will be okay.

"Well, that is the end of my story I guess", she chuckled.

"Dear, there is so much for you out there. You'll find your happiness, one day and I'll pray for that, always", said Narcissa gently.

Pansy gave a small nod. "How's Mr. Malfoy?", she asked, wanting to change this gloomy topic.

Narcissa sigh, "He is still on his bed. Sicker, day by day. He refused any type of treatments, probably that is his way of atonement",

Pansy frowned, "What did he do really? You'd said that he didn't do anything. Hermione's death was an accident, besides, she is still alive", clearly confused.

Narcissa look at Pansy, slowly she started,

"We do grew fond of Hermione, I myself, especially loves her, with all my heart. Believe it or not, so does Lucius. But you know how thing works, we are from an aristocrat descendent with pure blood line, generation after generation. Draco's marriage with Hermione clearly will break all these things that we love to pride. Lucius do love her, he does but from all the cynical remarks and the endless sarcastic comments from his fellow member do scratch his ego",

Pansy kept listening so attentively,

"Then one day, he wanted to warned Hermione in hope that Hermione will leave Draco. He forgot all his love towards her and Draco as well. He was blinded by his pride. Hence, he ordered some people to cause an accident to her parents. But, it went wrong.. they died. And to make thing worst, he received the news of Hermione's death in fire at the same night. And he was never the same ever since. The guilt that he felt kept haunting him over these 7 years. He was afraid to tell Draco, he couldn't dare to loss anything else",

Pansy gasped. Her left hand covered her mouth. She couldn't think.

Narcissa sighed, "To be honest, I am apart of these too. I wasn't able to stop him and me, myself were also just scared of loosing Draco as well",

Narcissa eyes fell into the distance. Regret, guilt, sadness and grief are the feelings that kept haunting them for these 7 long years. But, now they knew Hermione's alive, their son had disowned them, accusing them for his misery, which probably is.

Something click, "Narcissa, Draco swore to my face that Hermione was beaten almost to her death before the house was set on fire that night. And he said that the person that beat Hermione did said that Lucius was the one who'd asked them too", Pansy said, panic-striken.

"What? That is impossible! I thought the fire was an accident", Narcissa eyes widen in shock of the sudden news.

"I said the same thing over and over to Draco, but he refused and claimed that it was the truth. And the thing that he was so mad is..", Pansy swallowed her pain "during the incident, Hermione's is pregnant and she almost lost her life and the baby's",

"Her.. Hermione was pregnant?", Narcissa stumbled upon her words. "Oh, god..", her eyes start to turns glassy, "how is she, and the baby?"

"I guess they are both fine", Pansy answered slowly. Now, there will never be a place for her in this family.

"Thank god!", Narcissa hand is placed on her chest, her heart is beating so fast now.

After a while of calming down, she stood up, "I don't know what happened that night. But, I know she wouldn't lied! She is not that type of girl", Narcissa said with a stern voice.

Without a warning, she walked away and climbed the stairs elegantly yet with determination. Pansy that is shocked by her sudden reaction quickly followed Narcissa's fast step.

Someone needs to answer some question.

…..

Draco held Alex hand tightly as they were crossing the busy road. Draco felt at ease. He looked down at the small child who is trying his best to catch up with Draco's pace. Draco gave out a chuckle, he then took Alex into his arms. Carrying him with pride of a father.

Alex let out a happy laugh. He loves the feeling of secure that he felt in his father's arms. His real father. Suddenly, he remembered her, his mother.

"Dad?"

Draco who kept walking answered, "Yes?"

"What did you talked about with mom, back then?"

Draco kept silent, after a while, "adult stuff. But don't worry, everything is fine", he said as he gave a peck on Ales left cheek.

"Well, I don't know much but that sound serious", Alex said receiving much laughter from Draco.

"What do you know huh? Old man!", Draco said teasingly.

Alex laughed as well, but then he continued, "But dad, mom always cried in the middle of the night. She thought I didn't know, but I do know. She always kept her sadness to herself, crying alone and sobbing until she felt asleep",

Draco stopped, he look at Alex who look back at him, "Dad, I promise to always protected her, even from you. And I will", he said seriously.

Draco can't help but smile, "That's good dear and I promise, everything will be fine",

….

The meeting at 9 goes on smoothly. Hermione kept herself busy with various of works and she kept walking here and there non-stop ever since she gets to the office.

"Urgh.. Luna, where is the pattern book? I need them, now!", she growled in frustration while her hands kept lifting papers and files on her crowded desk.

"They were right behind you", Luna said calmly.

Hermione turned behind her. The pattern book stood on the cabinet neatly. "Ah, there you are!" she said as she took the book with vigor.

"Hermione, is there something wrong?" Luna asked gently.

"Wrong? What? Nothing's wrong", she said with a chuckled. One sight of her, she looks like a mad woman.

"What's up with all these shit patterns! Nothing's right! Get me a new one",

Somehow, Luna ignored Hermione's order and kept standing there looking at her.

"Luna!", she shouted in annoyance. Luna didn't even bulge at her order.

Suddenly, Luna walks slowly to Hermione. She walks slowly to her and kneel down in front of her. She took Hermione's hand slowly and hold her hand into hers. Her blue eye is lock into Hermione's brown eyes. "What is wrong?"

Hermione shocked at Luna's action, stuttered in explaining herself, "Not.. nothing.."

"Lie", her blue eyes didn't budge even for a second.

Hermione bite her lips, "He's back.. Draco's back.. and I couldn't accept him.. I can't.. and I didn't know why", she said between chocked breath.

"Shhhh…" Luna said as she hugged Hermione gently. Hermione hated that. Everytime Luna's does that, she can't help but cried. And now, she is crying.

"Hey, that is a good thing right? You'd always wanted him, why'd you refuse him? why now?"

"I don't know.. I mean, me and Alex is living well and now he showed up and I'm scared.. I'm really scared.. being with him is never is easy.. look at what it had done to me, to Alex", Hermione sobbed.

"Where is the strong Hermione I used to know? The Hermione that will always fight for what's right? Where is she?", Luna said as she run her fingers through Hermione's hair.

Hermione look down, '_yeah, where is she? Where is me?'_

"Love is never easy Hermione. Love is hard and we have to fight for it, in that, we'll know how much it's worth", those wise word of Luna startled Hermione, "don't think of just your pain. Think about what Draco had been through as well. He lived these past years in the thought that you had died, yet he still run back to you after all these years, still unable to move on. Living in a memory of someone is a hard way to live, and yet he did that, for you",

Hermione look straight on Luna's eyes, "Don't you love him?", Luna asked.

Hermione paused for a moment, it hits her, "Yes, I love him", she whispered with a nod and endless tears streaming down her face.

"Then, show him. go to him",

That last word of Luna meant everything to Hermione. It gives her strength, it gives her courage. She gives a long, thankful hug to Luna. Then with a smile, she run, yes, she run, to him.

…

Draco had been walking around the New York City for a while now. He didn't have the mood to works. Hence, he asked Blaise to covered up for him. He'll catched up later. He took a sit on the bench near Alex's kindergarten. He let out a sighed.

"_But dad, mom always cried in the middle of the night. She thought I didn't know, but I do know. She always kept her sadness to herself, crying alone and sobbing until she felt asleep", _

She had always crying. She had been suffering too, maybe much more. She had to give birth by herself, without a husband holding her hands by her side. She runs a huge business as well as raising a son as a single mother. It must be tough. And, she is scared, too scared to accept him, because of those painful past scar.

"ah.. I think I was being too rough on her", he said while kicking the sand on his feet, feeling the sun shine upon his face.

Suddenly, the sunshine is block, by something, by someone. He looks up, his eyes widen.

Without a warning, the world fell silent, the wind blows slowly, the hearts is beating fast, and without that sudden warning, she leaned in and she kisses him.

She pulled back, "I'm sorry", she said. Her face is puffy and she was puffing, from all the crying and the running. Draco hold her face gently, "No, I'm sorry", he said as he kiss her back.

It is intoxicating, passionate, soft, with a mixture of happiness and hope and something more, something unexplainable, something .. something so tender.

…

Narcissa stand in front of the king size back. she looks at Lucius sternly, Pansy stood behind her is too scared to say anything, kept silent behind Narcissa.

"Lucius", she said

Lucius open his heavy-lidded eyes slowly. It takes a while for him to realize the reality. His blurred vision slowly become cleared after several blinking.

"What is it?" he said sounding so weak.

"Did you or did you not cause Hermione's accident?", Narcissa asked.

Lucius kept blinking in confusion. "What?"

"Answer me! Did you or did you not cause Hermione's accident?", her voice sound higher.

"No. never!" he answered back as strong as he could.

"Liar",

Lucius gasped in shock, "No, I'm not", his eyes look sharply into Narcissa's.

Narcissa look back, trying to find the truth in his word, "fine. Go back to your rest", she said calmly as she walked out from the big chamber.

She walked out and kept walking to the balcony of her stairs. Then she gripped the wooden balcony, "I don't understand Pansy",

Pansy look at her and think for a while, "me neither", she said, sounding weak.

"But I'll find out. I promise", Pansy said.

…..

XOXO OneTimeWriter~


End file.
